Ein einziger Tropfen
by hyndara71
Summary: Nick ist entsetzt, als er erfährt, daß Monroe an einer schweren Krankheit leidet. Entschlossen versucht der Grimm alles, um seinem Freund zu helfen. Doch auch sein normales Leben macht ihm einigen Kummer, hat Hank doch Verdacht geschöpft und der Fall, an dem sie beide arbeiten, entwickelt sich zu einem Desaster ... Nick/Monroe Friendship! H/C
1. Von Skalengecks und Aufläufen

**Disclaimer:** _Grimm_ gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix.

Für mi_guard – danke für die Treue und das nette Plotbunny ;)

* * *

„Portland PD! Stehenbleiben, verdammt noch mal!"

Detective Nick Burkhardt raste hinter seinem Verdächtigen her, der die Straße hinunterhetzte, als seien Höllenhunde hinter ihm her. Irgendwo weit hinter sich hatte Nick seinen Partner, Hank Griffin, gelassen.

Der schlanke Polizist mit dem dunklen Haar holte noch ein bißchen mehr Geschwindigkeit heraus, um zu seinem Täter aufzuschließen. Der warf einen Blick über die Schulter und Nick wäre beinahe stehengeblieben, als er das Wogen des Wesens im Inneren des Verfolgten bemerkte.

Skalengeck! Natürlich Skalengeck! Welche Wesenart sonst konnte schon so dämlich sein wie Skalengecks? Vermutlich ein Jay-Junkie, der auf der Suche gewesen war, um Geld für seine nächste Dosis zu stehlen.

Mit anderen Worten: Idiot!

Nick stöhnte innerlich auf, zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und hastete weiter, übersprang die Bordsteinkante und bog, immer noch dem Skalengeck nach, in eine Seitenstraße.

„Bleib endlich stehen!" brüllte Nick aus der Tiefe seiner Lungen. Doch den Gefallen wollte ihm sein Verdächtiger nicht tun.

Statt dessen schlug der Skalengeck einen Haken, riß einige Mülltonnen um und verschwand in einem Hinterhof.

Nick biß die Zähne zusammen, nahm die umgeworfenen Mülltonnen wie Hürden bei einem Lauf und folgte dem Wesen in den Hof, die Rechte am Griff seiner Waffe.

Als er den Hinterhof erreichte konnte Nick gerade noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Skalengeck erhaschen, der über einen Lattenzaun geklettert war, den irgendjemand in den schmalen Durchgang zwischen den beiden Häusern gebaut hatte, die den Hof von der Straße trennten.

Nick knirschte einen Fluch, nahm Anlauf und sprang seinerseits auf den Lattenzaun. Seine Schuhe kratzen auf der Suche nach Halt über das Holz, während er sich mit den Armen hochstemmte, darüber kletterte und schließlich auf der anderen Seite wieder auf dem Boden aufkam. Eilige Schritte zu seiner Rechten zeigten ihm nur allzu deutlich den Weg, den das Wesen genommen hatte.

Nick bog wieder auf die etwas größere Nebenstraße ein, über die er gerade gekommen war. Da sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich eine Tür zu einem Laden öffnete und eine vertraute Gestalt herauskam.

Monroe, ein Wider-Blutbad, sah ihn überrascht an und hob die Hand zum Gruße. Nick hatte wirklich weder Zeit noch Atem im Moment, um sich um seinen Wesen-Freund zu kümmern. Er nickte kurz und nahm wieder mehr Tempo auf, dem Skalengeck nach, der gerade erneut eine Abzweigung nahm.

Was dachte dieser Kerl sich eigentlich, wie er ihn loswurde? Wenn sein Hirn nicht vollkommen von Jay zerfresssen war mußte er doch wissen, wer ihm da auf den Fersen war.

„Portland PD!" rief Nick kurzatmig, sparte sich den Rest. Der Ruf hatte eh mehr den vereinzelten Passanten gegolten denn seinem Verdächtigen.

Wieder schlug der Skalengeck einen Haken, was Nick allerdings näher an ihn heranbrachte.

Der Detective und Grimm dachte nicht weiter nach, sondern ergriff seine Chance. Mit einem Hechtsprung warf er sich auf den Skalengeck und brachte ihn mit sich zu Fall.

„Ich sagte … stehenbleiben!" keuchte Nick und griff nach seinen Handschellen. „Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?" Er ließ die Handschnellen zuschnappen und richtete sich selbst auf, ehe er den Skalengeck mit sich auf die Füßte zog.

„Man bricht nirgendwo einfach so ein, erst recht nicht, wenn die Polizei nebenan ist. So schlau solltest du zumindest sein", erklärte er dem Wesen, das sich jetzt wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt zeigte.

„Nicht töten, Grimm! Nicht töten, bitte", wimmerte der Mann im gebrochenen Englisch.

Nick verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, nicht töten. Aber Gefängnis dürfte schon drin sein. Marsch!" Unsanft stieß er das Wesen vor sich her den Weg zurück, den sie gerade gekommen waren, hielt ihn dabei am Kragen fest, damit er nicht am Ende in einem Anfall von rauschsüchtiger Genialität wieder das Weite suchte.

„Hast du trainiert?" keuchte Hank heran, das Gesicht schweißbedeckt.

Nick runzelte die Stirn und übergab seinen Gefangenen an seinen Partner.

„Wie dämlich muß man eigentlich sein, um einen Einbruch unter den Augen von zwei Polizistien durchziehen zu wollen, eh?" fragte Hank und schüttelte den Skalengeck.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben ihn ja und es ist nichts passiert sonst", seufzte er, noch immer etwas kurzatmig.

„Und ich wette, du gehst seit neuestem Laufen." Hank bedachte ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

Nick winkte ab und ging an Hanks Seite zurück. Dabei fiel ihm ein, wen er da gerade gesehen hatte. Irgendwie eigenartig, Monroe in dieser Gegend zu treffen …

Nick sah sich aufmerksam um und fand schließlich den alten eierschalenfarbenen VW Käfer seines Wesen-Freundes.

„Geh schon mal vor und zeig unserem Freund hier den Rücksitz", wandte er sich an Hank.

Der sah ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber. „Na komm, Freundchen. Wollen wirs dir mal gemütlich machen, was?"

Nick sah sich kurz um, dann hatte er die große Gestalt seines Freundes ausgemacht und hielt auf ihn zu.

„Hey, lange nicht gesehen!" begrüßte er den Blutbad lächelnd.

Der drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „Du bist schneller geworden", kommentierte er das eben Geschehene.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. Monroe war recht blaß um die Nase. Seine Augen wirkten verschleiert. Als der Detective einen Blick zu dem Laden hinüberwarf, aus dem er seinen Freund hatte kommen sehen, runzelte er erst recht die Stirn. Eine Tages-Klinik.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte er.

„Was soll nicht stimmen?" Monroe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab mir irgendwo eine Erkältung eingefangen, das ist alles. Muß ich ausschlafen und gut inhalieren, dann ist das ganze schnell vorbei."

Nick nickte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du würdest mir doch erzählen, wenn was nicht stimmt, oder?"

Monroe bedachte ihn eines kühlen Blickes. „Als würde es dich interessieren. Übrigens … was hat der Skalengeck angestellt, daß du ihn quer durch das Viertel hetzt?"

Nick verzog das Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die dumme Nuß hat versucht, Hanks Wagen zu knacken", er schüttelte den Kopf.

Monroe schmunzelte. „Ist nicht wahr! Am besten hat ers versucht, als ihr zwei daneben standet, oder?"

Nick lachte gut gelaunt. „Nicht ganz. Wie gesagt, wir waren auf dem Weg zurück zum Revier. Vermutlich dachte er, irgendwas im Wagen sei wertvoll genug, um seine nächste Dosis kaufen zu können."

Monroe hob die Brauen und … nieste lautstark.

„Wow! Mann, das ist wirklich ne dicke Erkältung!" staunte Nick.

Monroe zog die Nase hoch. „Geht schon wieder. Wie gesagt, ein paar Tage Ruhe und ..." Er stockte und runzelte nun seinerseits die Stirn. „Du wolltest doch nicht zu mir kommen, oder?"

Nick setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Wenn du mich so bittest … ?"

„Och ..." Monroe seufzte und zog wieder die Nase hoch. Er wickelte sich in seinen Mantel und verzog das Gesicht. „Aber sei pünktlich", befahl er dann.

Nicks Lächeln wurde breiter.

Monroe schniefte. „Und … es gibt Sauerkrautauflauf. Also bring Hunger mit." Damit ließ er den jungen Grimm auf der Straße stehen und ging zu seinem Käfer.

„Sauerkrautauflauf?" echote Nick und drehte sich um.

Was war denn nun wieder Sauerkrautauflauf?

Egal, rief er sich dann zur Ordnung, während er beobachtete, wie der Käfer in den kaum vorhandenen Verkehr einscherrte. Monroe war ein begnadeter Koch. Was auch immer sich hinter diesem Namen verbergen mochte, es würde ihm schon schmecken.

* * *

Monroe fühlte sich nicht einen Deut besser, als es abends an seiner Tür klopfte. Ein Blick auf seine Sammlung von Uhren zeigte dem Blutbad, daß sein sich selbst eingeladener Gast ausnahmsweise einmal pünktlich war.

Müde schlurfte Monroe zur Haustür und öffnete. Auf der Schwelle stand, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein freundlich lächelnder Nick und holte hinter seinem Rücken … eine leuchtend rote Geschenktüte hervor.

Monroe hob eine Braue. „Was ist das?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Nick neigte dazu, seine Arbeit mitzubringen. Meist in Form von mehr oder weniger gut ausgeschmückten Berichten. Ab und an aber …

Er verlangte doch wohl jetzt nicht von ihm, daß er etwas ausschnüffeln sollte, oder?

„Du hast mich eingeladen. Und als guter Gast bringt man nun mal ein Geschenk mit", strahlte Nick.

Monroes Gesicht erstarrte zu einer Maske.

Wie oft hatte der Grimm jetzt schon seine Abende hier verbracht? Wie oft mitgegessen? Wie oft hatte er ihn in seine Fälle verstrickt?

„Was waren das bisher? Arbeitsessen?" fragte Monroe leise und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach der dargereichten Tüte aus.

Rot … Rot war seine Lieblingsfarbe! Irgendwie konnte Monroe nicht anders als selig zu lächeln nur allein über die Tüte. Ein wenig gerührt machte er denn doch Platz und ließ seinen Freund eintreten.

Kaum daß Nick die Schwelle überquert hatte, als er auch schon die Nase rümpfte und mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte, als wolle er einen besonders schlechten und hartnäckigen Geruch vertreiben.

„Monroe! Aus welchem Grab hast du die Leiche geklaut? Hier stinkts erbärmlich!"

Der Blutbad zog die Nase wieder hoch und schloß die Tür. „Du wolltest einen Krankenbesuch machen", entgegnete er.

Nick hielt sich den Ärmel seiner Jacke vor Mund und Nase. „Als du Inhalation erwähntest dachte ich eher an Menthol, vielleicht Minze. Aber das hier … was verrottet denn da?"

Monroe schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes an seinem Freund vorbei, die rote Geschenktüte noch immer ungeöffnet in der Hand. „Ein altes Hausrezept meiner Familie. Hilft immer."

„Gegen was? Besuch?"

Oh du Unwürdiger, kam es Monroe in den Sinn, doch er würdigte diese Bemerkung keiner Antwort mehr, sondern ging in die Küche, um nach dem Abendessen zu sehen und nebenbei sein Geschenk auszupacken – natürlich möglichst ohne die rote Tüte zu zerstören.

Rot …

Irgendwie fühlte er sich doch gerührt, daß Nick sich seine Lieblingsfarbe gemerkt hatte. Immerhin hatte er den Grimm ja erst darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß sie kaum persönliches austauschten. Zumindest daran hatte sich seitdem einiges geändert – zum weitestgehend besseren, wie er selbst fand.

„Ganz ehrlich, was ist das für ein Kraut?" fragte Nick, der ihm ganz ungeniert in die Küche gefolgt war.

„Baldrian, Süßholz und getrocknete Distelblüten", antwortete Monroe, stellte die Tüte wie einen sakralen Gegenstand vor sich auf den Küchentisch und bewunderte sie von allen Seiten.

„Baldrian? Du nimmst wirklich Baldrianöl zur Inhalation?" staunte Nick. „Oh Mann, die Katzen der Umgebung müssen dich sehr lieben!"

„Hier gibt es keine Katzen", entgegnete Monroe.

„Wo ich wohne schon", wandte Nick vielsagend ein, was den Blutbad so gar nicht störte.

Langsam und vorsichtig begann er die Tüte zu öffnen und fand darin … eine Flasche!

Monroe holte sie heraus und staunte nicht schlecht, als er bemerkte, daß sie seinen Liebling-Merlot enthielt. Nick schien ja wirklich aufgepaßt zu haben.

„Du hast es dir tatsächlich gemerkt!" staunte er.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, besser der Wein als eine Flasche Bier."

„Sehr gute Idee", lobte der Blutbad, stellte die Flasche an die Seite und begann, sehr sorgsam, die Tüte zu falten.

„Was den Fall angeht ..." begann Nick jetzt vielsagend.

Monroe war beschäftigt mit der Tüte, nickte aber stumm.

„... ähm, naja, da ist ein Pfandleiher erstochen worden heute morgen", fuhr Nick fort und zog seinen Notizblock aus der Tasche. „Ob er Wesen war weiß ich nicht. Aber seine Tochter ..." Er schlug eine bestimmte Seite auf und hielt Monroe dann eine seiner kleinen, aber durchaus gelungenen Zeichnungen hin.

Der Blutbad blickte seufzend auf, sich in seiner hingebungsvollen Arbeit gestört fühlend. Aber immerhin hatte Nick an ihn gedacht …

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Zeichnung und nickte. Das Bild zeigte ein typisches Wesen-Gesicht mit überlanger , gebogener Nase und Gefieder. Die Augen schienen riesig im Vergleich zum Rest, und waren ebenfalls von Federn umkränzt, was dem Gesicht tatsächlich etwas eulenhaftes gab.

„Geheimniskauz" identifizierte Monroe. Dabei ging ihm wieder einmal auf, daß in Nick ein Künstler steckte. Die meisten seiner Zeichnungen zeugten von mehr als nur guter Beobachtungsgabe, allerdings auch von Ungeduld.

Monroe war sich sicher, hätte seine Tante diese Gabe besser gefördert, Nick würde heute nicht Detective bei der Mordkommission sein.

„Geheimniswas?" fragte der Grimm nach.

„Geheimniskauz", wieder holte Monroe nasal und zog die Nase hoch. Dann wandte er sich ab und trat zum Backofen, in dem der Auflauf schmorte.

Nick betrachtete stirnrunzelnd seine eigene Zeichnung. „Und was hat es mit diesen Geheimniskäuzen auf sich?"

„Ihr solltet euch den Laden des Pfandleihers noch einmal genau ansehen", schlug Monroe vor. „Diese Typen strotzen nur so von Geheimnissen, oder dem, was sie für Geheimnisse halten. Ob da je was wertvolles drunter ist ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, streifte die Kochhandschuhe über und öffnete die Backofentür. „Hol schon mal Teller und Besteck", befahl er über die Schulter hinweg.

Nick steckte seinen Notizblock wieder ein und nickte. Genau wissend, wo er was finden konnte, öffnete er die entsprechenden Türen und Schubladen und deckte für sie beide den Eßtisch in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers, während Monroe seinem Auflauf den letzten Schliff gab – eine besondere Würzmischung, die er gemeinsam mit einer hauchdünnen Schicht Gratinkäse auf dem Auflauf verteilte, ihn dann noch einmal für zwei Minuten in den Ofen zurückschob.

Nick holte währenddessen für sich eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. „Du willst auch eine?" erkundigte er sich.

Monroe wies auf die Thermoskanne voller Tee, den er extra kräftig aufgebrüht hatte. „Eine Tasse wäre nett."

Nick nickte und holte eine aus dem Schrank, ehe er wieder ins Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Irgendwie war es rührend, dachte Monroe, diese Idylle, die sie manchmal teilten. Dann fragte er sich allen Ernstes, wie Juliette den Antrag hatte ablehnen können. Nick schien der perfekte Mann zum Heiraten zu sein. Nun gut, Monroe kannte nicht alle Eigenheiten des Grimms. Vielleicht bevorzugte es Nick, in seiner Unterwäsche vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen, oder räumte nie seinen Kram weg, so wie er es immer wieder gern hier tat. Solche Eigenheiten konnten mit der Dauer schon eine Beziehung strapazieren …

Nick kehrte zurück und schnappte sich auch noch die Thermoskanne, um sie rüberzubringen. „Wenn meine Geruchssinne nicht komplett getötet wurden, riecht es interessant", merkte er dabei an.

Kretin!

„Tisch ist gedeckt und bereit. Und, wie du bestellt hast, habe ich Hunger", meldete Nick, als er wieder zurückkehrte in die Küche.

„Dann kanns ja losgehen." Monroe öffnete die Ofentür erneut und griff hinein. „Hier ist er! Der beste Sauerkrautauflauf jenseits Deutschlands!" meldete er und richtete sich, die gläserne Auflaufform in den behandschuhten Händen, wieder auf. Er drehte sich zu Nick um, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und dann … kippte der Blutbad einfach um und blieb still liegen. Er hörte nicht mehr das Klirren, als die gläserne Form auf dem Boden zerbrach, ebensowenig wie Nicks entsetzten Ruf.


	2. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

Als der Arzt aus dem Krankenzimmer kam, erhob Nick sich sichtlich nervös.

Er hatte sich keinen anderen Rat gewußt, als eben den Notruf zu wählen. Soweit er es bisher begriff waren Wesen normalerweise wie Menschen, solange sie nicht ihre zweite Gestalt annahmen. Das bedeutete für ihn, daß Monroe ein Mensch war als er das Bewußtsein verlor in der Küche. Und da er offensichtlich vorher schon krank gewesen war hatte Nick eben das getan, was für ihn in dem Moment logisch erschien: Notarzt und Krankenhaus.

Ironie des Schicksals, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte Nick selbst hier gelegen und Monroe war an seiner Seite gewesen. Damals hatte der junge Grimm erst wirklich begriffen, wie sehr er dem älteren Blutbad vertraute. Danach hatte sich für sie beide viel geändert.

Der Arzt blieb bei ihm stehen, überflog noch einmal die Akte, die die Schwester am Empfang angelegt hatte. „Sie sagten, Mister Monroe habe keine näheren Verwandten, Detective?" fragte er schließlich. „Sie wissen, das Arzt-Patienten-Geheimnis. Eigentlich darf ich Ihnen keine Auskunft geben."

Nick nickte und warf einen Blick in den Raum hinein. Monroe lag still und bleich in dem Krankenbett, daß es dem Grimm die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Soweit ich weiß, hat er einige Verwandte in Europa. Einen Vetter in Antwerpen", antwortete Nick, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Aber ich kenne dessen Namen nicht."

Der Arzt seufzte und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Und Sie sagen, sie zwei sind gut befreundet?"

Nick nickte wieder, eine leise Hoffnung in den Augen.

Der Arzt blickte auf und sah in Nicks Augen. „Sie sollten Mister Monroe veranlassen, eine Patientenverfügung aufzusetzen wie Sie und Ihre Lebensgefährtin sich gegenseitig autorisiert haben. Für den Moment … glaube ich Ihnen einfach."

Nick seufzte erleichtert. „Was fehlt ihm?"

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Moment kann ich noch nichts genaues darüber sagen, fürchte ich. Es sieht wie ein allgemeiner schwerer Erschöpfungszustand aus."

Das hörte sich jetzt nicht so dramatisch an, mußte Nick zugeben.

„Allerdings macht mir der Zustand seiner Lungen Sorgen", fuhr der Arzt fort. „Die Tests sind noch nicht entgültig, aber es sieht aus, als würde das Gewebe degenerieren."

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht", gab er zu.

„Die Lungen scheinen sich … zurückzubilden", erklärte der Mediziner ruhig. „Manchmal kann es vorkommen, daß soetwas passiert, eigentlich eher nach einer langen und schweren Krankheit. Aber in diesem Fall gab es da wohl keine Vorgeschichte?"

Nick schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Der Arzt seufzte. „Nun gut, wir müssen die Ergebnisse der Blut- und Gewebetests abwarten. Im Moment ist Mister Monroe stabilisiert."

„Danke", lächelte Nick und wies auf das Zimmer, „kann ich rein?"

„Er ist nicht bei Bewußtsein", warnte der Arzt, „und ich bezweifle, daß er so bald zu sich kommen wird. Aber …" Er nickte. „Ich denke, etwas Gesellschaft wird ihm guttun."

Nick nickte und wappnete sich, so gut es ging, ehe er das Krankenzimmer betrat.

Nicht nur war es ungewohnt für ihn, Monroe in einer solchen Umgebung zu sehen, darüber hinaus war es ihm unangenehm, den Blutbad so schwach und krank vorzufinden. Bisher war Monroe immer derjenige gewesen, aus dem er Kraft schöpfen konnte, wenn er einmal am Ende war. Monroe und Juliette, um genau zu sein. Den Wolf/Mann jetzt so still und blaß dort liegen zu sehen schnürte Nick die Kehle zu.

Langsam trat er an das Bett heran und sah auf seinen Freund hinunter.

Was der Arzt ihm gerade gesagt hatte, mußte er erst einmal verdauen – und das würde eine Zeitlang dauern. Zudem fand er aber auch nicht den kleinsten Grund, warum er jetzt nach Hause fahren sollte. Eher, so kam es ihm in den Sinn, sollte er Monroes Küche aufräumen, das Baldrianöl entsorgen und das Haus des Blutbads gründlichst durchlüften.

Doch Nick konnte seinen Freund jetzt schlicht nicht allein lassen, ob der nun bei Bewußtsein war oder nicht. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich an der Bettseite nieder.

„Es tut mir so leid", murmelte er und griff unwillkürlich nach der Hand seines Freundes. „Hätte ich gewußt, daß du so krank bist ..." Er kniff die Lippen aufeinander und senkte den Kopf, mit den Tränen kämpfend, die ihm in die Augen steigen wollten.

Monroe war seine Stabilität in dieser Zeit des Wandels. Seit seine Grimmkräfte erwacht waren, war Nicks gesamtes Weltbild nicht nur ins Wanken geraten, es brach langsam aber sicher auseinander. Monroe war der einzige, der die ganze Wahrheit kannte, so sehr Nick sich zu Anfang auch gesträubt hatte, dem Blutbad Einlaß in sein anderes, sein normales Leben zu gestatten. Es war einfach passiert. Je mehr das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen wuchs, je mehr Monroe selbst von sich preis gab, desto mehr verschwammen auch die Grenzen, die Nick sich gesteckt hatte.

Zu Anfang hatte er einen Informanten in Monroe gesehen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Jemanden, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte in dieser neuen Welt, in die er ohne Vorwarnung gestolpert war. Doch Monroes ganze Art, nach außen so ruppig und griesgrämig, doch mit einem Herzen aus Gold, der, so sehr lamentierte, wenn Nick sich wieder mit einer Frage an ihn wandte, hatte den Grimm immer wieder vergessen lassen, wo die Grenze zwischen Informant und Freund lag.

Die Entscheidung war gefallen, als der Siegbarste Oleg Stark Nick krankenhausreif prügelte und Monroe, auf Nicks Drängen hin, das Wesen schließlich tötete. Da hatte Nick begriffen, daß die Grenze, die er so sorgsam gepflegt hatte, schlicht nicht wirklich existierte. Als Arial Eberhardt Juliette dann entführte, war Monroe seine erste Wahl gewesen, als es um Hilfe ging.

Nick war klar, daß er sein Leben geben würde für den Blutbad, und daß auch Monroe das seine für ihn geben würde. Dabei, darauf waren sie beide sehr eindringlich hingewiesen worden, wurde ihre Freundschaft nicht geduldet in der Wesenwelt. Die Reaper, Erzfeinde aller Grimm, hatte Monroe aufgelauert und übelst zusammengeschlagen mit der Warnung, sich von dem neuen Grimm fernzuhalten, wenn er weiterleben wollte. Für Monroe war es keine Frage gewesen, daß er diese Freundschaft fortsetzen wollte, sowenig wie es für Nick eine Frage gewesen war, um das Leben seines Freundes zu retten, in den Ring der Lowenspiele zu steigen. Den Blutbad am Boden zu sehen und nichts anderes tun zu können als zuzusehen, wie er getötet werden sollte, war zuviel für Nick.

Sicher, Monroe betonte immer wieder gern, daß er immer noch nicht offiziell Juliette vorgestellt worden war, obwohl er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Nick würde auch nichts lieber tun. Allerdings stellte sich für ihn immer noch die Frage, wie er Juliette gegenüber diese eigenartige Freundschaft erklären sollte, ohne daß er eben das Doppelleben verriet, das er führte. Also blieb Monroe zunächst noch außen vor, wenn er auch nichts lieber getan hätte, als den Blutbad einmal auch zu sich einzuladen auf ein Bier. Männerabende fanden bisher ausschließlich bei Monroe statt – leider!

Nick schluckte.

Offensichtlich war er wirklich der Softie, für den Juliette und Hank ihn hielten. Andererseits fühlte er sich das erste Mal seit dem Tod seiner Eltern in Gegenwart eines anderen Mannes wirklich sicher.

„Du heulst doch nicht, oder?" flüsterte eine schwache und raue Stimme.

Nick holte tief Atem und blickte auf.

Monroe war aufgewacht und sah ihn jetzt aus schmalen Augenschlitzen an. „Nö, nich? Oder?"

Nick konnte schlicht nicht anders als loszulachen, wenn er sich auch Mühe gab, nicht allzu laut zu sein. „Ich dachte nur gerade an den schönen Auflauf", neckte er seinen Freund, „hast alles auf den Boden gekippt."

„Ja, das kann einen zu Tränen rühren ..." seufzte Monroe und wandte den Kopf. „Wo bin ich?"

„Krankenhaus", antwortete Nick sofort.

„Nick!" Monroes Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Mir fiel nichts besseres ein!" verteidigte Nick sich und richtete sich auf, um seinen Freund zurück in sein Kissen zu drücken, als der Anstalten machte, sich aufzusetzen. „Und du bleibst jetzt schön liegen. Der Arzt sagt, du bist wirklich krank und ich bezweifle, daß Baldrianöl dir da in irgendeiner Weise helfen kann."

Monroe stöhnte, sank aber wieder zurück ins Bett und hustete. „Hast ja recht. Aber morgen … ich muß hier raus!"

Nick nickte. „Darüber unterhalten wir uns morgen", sagte er und blickte auf, als die Schwester den Raum betrat.


	3. Der Geheimnisraum

Als Hank Griffin am nächsten Morgen zum Dienst erschien staunte er nicht schlecht, seinen jüngeren Partner schon an seinem Schreibtisch vorzufinden.

„Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen?" fragte der Afroamerikaner und … schnupperte. „Was riecht denn hier so komisch?"

Nick blickte auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen, da dachte ich, komme ich einfach mal eher", antwortete er, ließ die zweite Frage mehr oder weniger dezent unter den Tisch fallen.

Es wäre auch eine eigenartige Erklärung gewesen, die er Hank hätte geben müssen.

Nachdem die Krankenschwester ihn mehr oder weniger aus dem Krankenhaus geworfen hatte, war er zu Monroe zurückgefahren, um aufzuräumen, womit er dann auch tatsächlich einen Teil der Nacht verbracht hatte. Irgendwann war er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Monroes Sofa zusammengebrochen und hatte den Schlaf der Erschöpften geschlafen – glücklicherweise traumlos ausnahmsweise.

Das Problem war nur, daß das Baldrianöl bereits in Monroes Möbel, besonders eben in die Polstermöbel gedrungen war. Als Nick am frühen Morgen aufwachte, stank er selbst für sich selbst zum Himmel.

Als Polizist kannte er zwar ein, zwei Tricks, um den an Fäulnis erinnernden Geruch halbwegs abwaschen zu können, doch ein letzter Rest des Bouquets haftete immer noch an ihm, ohne daß er daran etwas ändern konnte. Und genau das roch nun Hank.

„Meine Güte, das stinkt, als hätte jemand einen toten Biber ausgegraben und in einen alten Socken gewickelt!" entfuhr es dem Afroamerikaner.

Nick konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Bildschirm und ignorierte seinen eigenen Gestank, so gut es ging. Dabei war er noch mehr als glücklich, daß er zumindest Sachen zum Wechseln im Truck gehabt hatte. Wenn etwas noch mehr Baldrianöl als er an sich haften hatte, dann war es seine gestrige Kleidung.

Nick stützte das Kinn auf eine Hand und scrollte mit der Maus den Bildschirm hinunter.

Seine Suchanfrage allerdings beschäftigte sich nicht mit dem Fall, den er eigenlich bearbeiten sollte, sondern auf die hoffentlich erfolgreiche Suche nach Monroes Verwandten. Irgendwo mußten die ja schließlich stecken – hoffentlich auch diesseits des Ozeans.

Hank stellte ihm einen Pappbecher hin und warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. „Monroe? War das nicht dieser komische Kauz, dieser Freund von dir?" erkundigte er sich dann.

Nick seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Ja, stimmt", antwortete er.

„Wieso betreibst du jetzt Recherche über deinen Freund? Traust du ihm nicht mehr?" bohrte Hank weiter.

Nick starrte auf den Bildschirm. Er konnte nicht einmal einen Verwandten seines Freundes ausfindig machen, zumindest nicht auf diese Weise. Vielleicht würde er Monroe selbst zum Sprechen bringen später, wenn er seinen Freund im Krankenhaus besuchte.

„Ist nichts weiter, nur ein kleiner Checkup", sagte er und schloß den Browser, um einen anderen aufzurufen.

Die Forensik hatte ihm die Berichte über den ermordeten Pfandleiher Edwin Munter per Mail zugesandt inzwischen. Nick lehnte sich zurück und begann, die Informationen zu sichten.

Viel gab es nicht, was da zu sichten war. Aber besser als nichts, fand er.

„Edwin Munter starb, große Überraschung, an einer Stichwunde, die die Schlagader punktierte", las er aus dem Autopsiebericht vor. Hank war gestern allein bei der Sektion anwesend gewesen, erinnerte er sich, weil er eher hatte gehen wollen, um ein Geschenk für Monroe zu kaufen.

Wieder schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie sein Freund da schwach und allein im Krankenhaus lag …

„Forensik hat nichts weiter ergeben. Tatwaffe nicht auffindbar, was immer der Täter wollte, die Kasse war es nicht", fuhr Hank fort, der offensichtlich ebenfalls die Mails aufgerufen hatte. „Aber keiner legt doch einfach so aus Spaß an der Freude einen anderen Menschen um – zumindest nicht hier!"

Nicht wenn sie es verhindern konnten, korrigierte Nick seinen Partner im Geiste. „Vielleicht ist die Tochter mittlerweile die Inventarlisten durchgegangen, wie sie es uns gestern versprochen hat", wandte er ein.

Hank sah ihn groß an. „Hast du eigentlich das Chaos bemerkt, das in dem Laden herrschte. Ich bezweifle, ob Munter selbst überhaupt noch einen Überblick hatte, wohin er was packen sollte, geschweige denn, was er überhaupt im Laden hatte."

Nick konzentrierte sich bewußt auf diesen Fall. Sein Problem mit Monroe würde er hoffentlich später klären können.

„Also was? Anrufen oder hinfahren?" fragte Hank.

Nick dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Hinfahren und selbst nachsehen, was Sache ist", antwortete er.

Hank grinste. „Das ist mein Junge!"

* * *

Als sie die Pfandleihe zirka eine halbe Stunde später erreichten, mußte Nick akzeptieren, daß Hank zumindest herausgefunden hatte, woher sein „verrottender Biber trifft auf alte Socke"-Geruch tatsächlich stammte. Allerdings hatte sein Partner sich nicht weiter dazu geäußert, ihm nur einen langen, sehr beredten Blick zugeworfen und Nick wußte nur zu gut, daß er harten Zeiten entgegensah.

Hintereinander betraten sie den alten Laden, der wirklich jedes Klischee seiner Branche zu bedienen schien: staubig, dreckig, ungepflegt. Die Luft roch abgestanden und fade.

Zumindest würde sein Eigengeruch hier nicht sonderlich auffallen, hoffte Nick, während er Hank zum Thresen folgte, hinter dem die Tochter des ermordeten Pfandleihers ihnen entgegensah.

Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn erkannt hatte. Üblicherweise taten Wesen das spätestens nachdem sie gewogt waren, das hieß, nachdem sie sich kurz in ihrer zweiten Gestalt gezeigt hatten. Was sie dann an ihm wahrnahmen wußte er nicht. Monroe hatte zwar einmal behauptet, er würde den Grimm in ihm riechen, aber Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht doch ein Scherz gewesen war.

Helena Munter aber blieb ruhig, was ihm sagte, daß er wohl doch noch unter ihrem Radar flog. Gut soweit.

Nick war es unangenehm, wenn Wesen ihn erkannten. Was auch immer Grimm getan hatten in früheren Zeiten, er wollte anders sein und war es wohl auch. Sicher, er hatte erfahren, daß seine Tante selbst mit einem Wesen in einer Partnerschaft gelebt hatte, also war seine Freundschaft zu Monroe nicht unbedingt so einzigartig, wie sie beide geglaubt hatten. Dennoch schien er etwas besonderes unter den Grimm zu sein, zumindest in den Märchen der Wesen verkörperten Grimm immer das Böse oder waren Handlanger deselben.

Zudem führte es meist unweigerlich zu Erklärungen und Lügen Hank gegenüber, wenn einmal mehr das Wort „Grimm" fiel, gepaart mit einem panisch-entsetzten Blick der befragten Person. Zu Anfang hatte Hank einfach nicht hingehört, mittlerweile aber wurde er immer wieder hellhörig und Nick war mittlerweile mehr als einmal in Erklärungsnot geraten.

„Was gibt es denn noch?" begrüßte die Tochter des Opfers sie.

„Wir hätten da noch einige Fragen", erklärte Nick so freundlich wie möglich. „Und nebenbei wollten wir fragen, wie weit Sie mit der Inventarliste gekommen sind."

Die junge Geheimniskauz starrte ihn unverwandt an, machte dann eine weitausholende Geste. „Sieht das hier so aus, als hätte mein Vater ein Inventarverzeichnis geführt?"

„Gestern meinten Sie, daß es soetwas tatsächlich gäbe", wandte Hank ein und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Thresen.

„Gestern habe ich Ihnen auch gesagt, daß ich meinen Vater seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe!" ereiferte sich die Frau.

„Gut, also können wir davon ausgehen, daß Sie nicht wissen, ob es vielleicht um irgendeine Ware gegangen ist?" wandte Nick ein. „Ein Gegenstand von besonderem Wert vielleicht?"

Und da begann das Gesicht der jungen Frau zu wogen.

Nick trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, während sie sich wieder in dieses eulenartige Wesen verwandelte.

„Halten Sie mich für eine Hellseherin? Mein Vater ist ermordet worden!" fuhr sie ihn an, dann stockte ihr hörbar der Atem.

Nick wußte einfach, was jetzt kam:

„Grimm!"

Hank stutzte und hob die Brauen. „Was?"

Nick beugte sich über den Thresen, während Helena Munter zurückwich. „Wir wissen, daß Ihr Vater ermordet wurde, Miss Munter", sagte er eindringlich. „Dennoch sind wir verpflichtet nachzufragen, ob Ihnen irgendetwas aufgefallen ist."

Die Geheimniskauz schüttelte den Kopf und starrte ihn weiter mit geweiteten Augen an.

Okay, so ging das nicht weiter!

Nick sah zu seinem Partner. „Könntest du uns vielleicht ein paar Minuten allein lassen?" fragte er freundlich.

Hank runzelte die Stirn. „Irgendwie stehe ich gerade neben mir, ich verstehe nämlich nicht, was hier los ist", sagte er.

„Das klären wir später, okay?" Nick hob einen Mundwinkel. „Wartest du bitte draußen?"

Sein Partner warf ihm noch einen langen Blick zu, dann nickte er, drehte sich um und ging.

Als die Ladentür sich geschlossen hatte stemmte Nick sich mit beiden Händen auf die Theke und sah Helena Munter ernst an. „Ich bin nicht Ihr Feind", sagte er eindringlich. „Im Gegenteil versuche ich mein Möglichstes, um den oder die Mörder Ihres Vaters ausfindig zu machen. Also bitte akzeptieren Sie das."

„Aber … Sie sind ein Grimm!" entfuhr es ihr.

Nick nickte. „Und Sie sind ein Geheimniskauz, wie vermutlich ihr Vater auch." Er suchte ihren Augenkontakt und beugte sich noch weiter vor. „Und darum … haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, wo sich die Geheimnisse Ihres Vaters befinden könnten?"

„Warum wollten Sie das wissen?" fragte sie sofort.

„Weil das möglicherweise das Motiv liefert", antwortete Nick ohne zu zögern. „Solange wir keinen Grund finden, warum Ihr Vater getötet worden ist, werden wir auch dem Täter nicht auf die Spur kommen."

Helena Munter kniff die Lippen aufeinander als müsse sie sich mit Gewalt davon abhalten, etwas auszuplaudern.

Nick verstand das als Möglichkeit. „Wir können gern einige meiner Freunde anrufen, Wesen wie Sie, die ihnen gern bestätigen werden, daß ich weder an Köpfen noch an sonstigen Körperteilen interessiert bin."

„Ein Grimm, der sich mit Wesen anfreundet statt sie zu töten?" Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte. Offensichtlich war die Vorstellung wirklich sehr abwegig für jemanden wie sie.

„Haben Sie vor mir schon einen Grimm getroffen?" fragte Nick mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Nick sah sie nur an, nun wieder ernst, und sie erwiderte seinen Blick, bis sie schließlich zur Seite blickte.

„Also gut", murmelte sie schließlich, „auch wenn ich Ihnen nicht ein Wort glaube." Sie winkte ihn hinter die Theke und ging zirka zwei Meter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, drehte sich zum hinteren Regal und … Nick sah nicht, was sie tat, er hörte nur ein deutliches Knacken, gefolgt von dem leisen Knarren einer nicht wirklich oft benutzten Tür.

„Das Geheimnislager meines Vaters", sagte Helena Munter und machte eine einladende Geste.

Nick kramte seine Taschenlampe aus der Jackentasche und trat näher.

Der Raum war düster und schien nicht sonderlich groß zu sein, oder aber die darin lagernden Gegenstände waren schlicht zu groß.

Nick richtete den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe auf die Decke des Raumes, nachdem er dort etwas wahrgenommen hatte.

Eine Fassung, in der noch die traurigen Reste einer Glühbirne eingedreht waren, hing von der Decke. Nick trat näher und leuchtete den Boden aus. Glasscherben, hauchfein, also vermutlich von einer Glühbirne.

„Was ist hier passiert?" verlangte Helena Munter zu wissen.

Das allerdings hätte Nick auch zu gern gewußt. Er sah sich im Schein der Taschenlampe noch einmal um, drehte sich dabei einmal um sich selbst, doch zunächst fand er nichts.

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich das hier unserer Forensik melde?" wandte er sich an Munter.

Die zögerte sichtlich und es war nur allzu deutlich, daß sie eigentlich dieses Geheimnis hatte wahren wollen. Doch dann … begann sie zu nicken.

Nick lächelte und fischte mit zwei Fingern sein iPhone aus der Tasche. Er rief die Kurzwahl auf und wandte sich rein automatisch halb von Munter ab, da fiel ihm ein Glitzern auf einem schmalen Tisch auf. Neugierig trat er heran und fand … ein niegelnagelneues Handy dort liegen, noch angeschlossen an sein Ladegerät.

„Forensiklabor Portland?" meldete sich eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Burkhardt hier. Ich bräuchte noch einmal ein Team hier in der Bancroft Street", sagte er und trat an das Handy heran.

Ein normales Smartphone ohne äußerliche Kennung. Warum war es hier und warum war es ihm aufgefallen?

Nun, zumindest letztere Frage konnte er beantworten: weil es schlicht hier nicht herpaßte. Die übrigen Gegenstände im Raum waren relativ alt und schmuddelig, von Staub bedeckt und lange nicht bewegt worden. Das Handy dagegen war brandneu.

Nick fand den kleinen Knopf, während er das Gespräch mit der Spurensicherung beendete. Der Bildschirm des Handys leuchtete auf und forderte ihn auf, einen Code einzugeben.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Ihres?" fragte er dann, sich umdrehend und wies auf das Smartphone, während er Munter aufmerksam musterte.

Nein, sie kannte es nicht, das war nur allzu deutlich abzulesen an ihrer Miene. Dennoch war sie neugierig und trat näher.

Damit war die Entscheidung gefallen. Nick holte aus seiner Jackentasche einen Beweismittel-Beutel und tütete das Smartphone vorsichtig ein. Dann wandte er sich an Munter:

„Bitte lassen Sie die Leute von der Spurensicherung hier noch einmal suchen. Ich gehe davon aus, daß dieser Geheimraum der einzige ist?"

Munter nickte wieder. „Aber ..."

„Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht daran interessiert, irgendjemanden zu töten. Auch Sie nicht, Miss Munter." Damit ging er, das fremde Handy eingetütet in der Jackentasche.


	4. Eine umstrittene Methode

Hank erwartete ihn, als er die Pfandleihe wieder verließ. Der Afroamerikaner lehnte an seinem Wagen und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Dann stieß er sich ab und trat Nick entgegen.

„Geklärt was zu klären war?"

Nick nickte und zog das Handy aus der Tasche. Er spürte den Blick von Helena Munter in seinem Rücken. Sie schien ihn geradezu mit den Augen durchbohren zu wollen.

Er mußte dringend zum Airstream, beschloß Nick. Er mußte mehr über diese Geheimniskäuze herausfinden, ehe es ihm ging wie vor einigen Wochen mit den Geiern.

„Uh, was ist das denn?" Hank streckte die Hand aus. Nick ließ den Beutel los, Hank fing ihn auf.

„Sieht aus, als hätte unser Opfer sich ein neues Handy zugelegt, bevor jemand ihn tötete", kommentierte Nick mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel.

Hank nickte. „Nettes kleines Ding. Wird uns sicher viel verraten, was?"

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern und stülpte den Kragen seiner Jacke um, als ein kalter Windhauch ihn traf. Es wurde wohl wieder kalt in Portland. „Es ist gelockt. Erst einmal müssen unsere Experten ran und herausfinden, wie man überhaupt an die Daten kommt", erklärte er.

„Ach, das ist doch ein Klacks für die Jungs." Hank grinste zum Schaufenster, hinter dem sich die Silhouette von Helena Munter abzeichnete. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und er drehte sich zu Nick um, der bereits beim Wagen war.

„Was sollte das gerade eigentlich?" fragte der Afroamerikaner.

Nick hob die Brauen. „Was?"

Hank deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. „Ich bin nicht taub, mein Lieber. Mich wundert, was in der letzten Zeit mit dir und unseren Fällen los ist. Zeugen, die Angst vor dir haben? Verdächtige, die ausflippen, sobald du auch nur an der Tür zum Verhörraum auftauchst. Und du? Du weißt schon, daß du teils ziemlich … durch den Wind bist, oder?"

Nick holte tief Atem zu einer Antwort, schloß dann aber den Mund wieder und versuchte sich statt dessen an einem blaßen Lächeln. Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er versuchte, sich die Worte zurechtzulegen.

Wie oft hatte er sich jetzt ausgemalt, wie er einem von beiden, Hank oder Juliette, die Wahrheit sagte, was mit ihm nicht stimmte? Nick wußte, daß sein Partner schon wenigstens einmal zu oft Zeuge von Dingen geworden war, die man normalerweise nicht mit reiner Logik erklären konnte. Aber bisher hatte er sich immer retten können in letzter Sekunde. Hank war der Wahrheit nahe, aber nicht zu nahe. Nick war allerdings auch klar, daß das nur ein sehr schmaler Grad war, auf dem sein Partner da balancierte.

„Im Ernst, was ist hier los? Hast du einen Doppelgänger oder was?" bohrte Hank weiter.

Nicks Blick glitt ab und er kniff die Lippen aufeinander.

Sollte das heißen, Hank hatte mit Juliette gesprochen? Immerhin hatte er ihr ja diese Story aufgetischt, als die Eisbiber sie gestalkt hatten.

„Etwas in der Art, ja", antwortete er endlich. Mit einem Finger klopfte er nervös auf das Autodach und er wagte jetzt erst recht nicht, Hank auch nur ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Hank riß die Augen auf.

Nick fand es sehr interessant, immer wieder auf den Lack des Wagens zu klopfen. Dabei war ihm die ganze Zeit Monroes Stimme im Ohr:

„Die ganze schonungslose Wahrheit vertragen Menschen nicht. Die flippen komplett aus!"

Irgendwie fürchtete er genau das – oder aber daß Hank ihn in der nächsten Geschlossenen einweisen lassen würde.

Sein Handy klingelte und Nick schwor ingeheim, er war noch nie so erfreut über das Ding gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Er holte das iPhone aus der Tasche und bestätigte den Anruf. „Burkhardt?" meldete er sich.

„Hier ist Dr. Rosenbaum vom Treeview Hospital", antworte ihm die Stimme des Arztes, mit dem er in der vergangenen Nacht gesprochen hatte.

Nick ging einige Schritte vom Wagen weg, plötzlich von seinem zweiten Problem mehr als nur überwältigt. „Ja?"

„Mr. Monroe hat in die Patientenverfügung eingewilligt und Sie eingetragen als Ansprechpartner", fuhr der Arzt fort.

Nick nickte. „Das weiß ich, ich war dabei", antwortete er wie auf eine Frage.

„In dieser Angelegenheit muß ich Sie sprechen, Mr. Burkhardt", fuhr der Arzt fort. „Die Situation gestaltet sich als komplizierter als zunächst angenommen. Hätten Sie vielleicht Zeit herzukommen?"

Nick fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

Monroe war wirklich krank? Beinahe hätte er über den Fall diese Tatsache verdrängen können. Beinahe! Aber das Bild, wie Monroe vor seinen Augen einfach umgefallen war gestern abend, das brannte immer noch wie ein heißes Feuer in seinem Geist.

„Geht es ihm schlechter?" fragte er besorgt.

„Es wäre besser, wenn ich das mit Ihnen persönlich besprechen könnte, Mr. Burkhardt", wiederholte der Arzt.

Verdammt! Er steckte mitten in dem Fall und war der Überzeugung, daß sie kurz vor einem Durchbruch standen, sobald der Code, mit dem das Handy gelockt war, geknackt war.

Aber es ging um Monroe! Um seinen besten Freund, demjenigen, der immer für ihn da war, wenn er ihn brauchte. Nebenbei konnte es Stunden dauern, bis die Techniker den Code herausgefunden hatten.

„Nick?" rief Hank ihm zu.

„Mr. Burkhardt, sind Sie noch dran?"

Nick holte tief Atem, dann nickte er. „In Ordnung, ich komme so schnell wie möglich", entschied er endlich und beendete das Gespräch, während er sich schon um Wagen umdrehte. Hank stand auf der Fahrerseite in der geöffneten Tür, die Unterarme auf das Autodach gestützt und mit den Händen eine leere, fragende Geste machend.

„Schaffst du das allein mit dem Handy?" erkundigte Nick sich.

Hank runzelte die Stirn. „Sicher, aber warum?" fragte er. „Stimmt was mit Juliette nicht?"

Nick biß sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit Monroe", antwortete er schließlich.

Hank stutzte. „Diesem Uhrmacher?"

Nick nickte und stellte sich auf der Beifahrerseite spiegelverkehrt zu seinem Partner auf. „Er hat keine Verwandten in den Staaten, deshalb hat er mich eingetragen als … naja, so eine Art Angehörigen."

„Ich wußte nicht mal, daß ihr zwei immer noch in Kontakt steht", wunderte Hank sich. „Er schien mir doch etwas … eigenartig. Selbst für deine Begriffe."

Das ließ Nick jetzt besser unkommentiert, ansonsten würde er wieder sehr schnell an einem Punkt in ihrem Gespräch landen, an dem er schlicht nichts zu sagen wußte.

„Ist er sehr krank?" erkundigte Hank sich mit deutlich weicherer Stimme.

Nick zögerte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, daß ausgerechnet Monroe krank sein sollte, strotzte der Blutbad doch sonst nur vor Gesundheit. Schließlich aber … nickte er.

„Oh Mann!" machte Hank.

Nick blickte auf.

„Wo liegt er?"

„Treeview Hospital", antwortete Nick sofort.

„Liegt auf dem Weg." Tat es nicht, und sie beide wußten das. Aber Hank würde notfalls über New York zum Revier zurückfahren, wenn es um eine, für Nick wichtige Angelegenheit ging. „Spring rein!"

Nick lächelte gequält. „Dank dir!"

* * *

Im Krankenhaus angekommen wurde Nick schon von Dr. Rosenbaum erwartet. Dem jungen Grimm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als er dem Arzt in dessen Sprechzimmer am anderen Ende des Flures folgte.

„Wir haben mittlerweile einen Großteil der Ergebnisse von Mr. Monroe", erklärte der Arzt ihm und legte seine Hand auf eine Akte auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Nick schluckte. „Und?" fragte er.

Rosenbaum seufzte und bot dem jungen Mann einen Platz an, bevor er sich selbst setzte und die Akte aufschlug.

Nick wußte nicht so recht wohin mit seinen Händen. Er fühlte sich ähnlich wie damals, als er Tante Marie besucht hatte kurz nachdem die von der Krebsdiagnose erfahren hatte. Damals hatte er auch mit dem Arzt gesprochen und sich ebenso hilflos gefühlt.

„Nun, im Allgemeinen geht es Mr. Monroe wieder besser", begann Rosenbaum nun endlich.

Nick faltete seine Hände im Schoß und nickte. „Das ist gut, oder?" fragte er, nicht in der Lage die Miene des Arztes zu deuten.

Rosenbaum schürzte die Lippen und faltete die Hände über der Akte. „Ich fürchte nicht", gestand er dann ein. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir die Degeneration aufhalten können. Und es wird sicherlich noch um einiges schlimmer werden, glauben Sie mir, Mr. Burkhardt."

Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander. „Das bedeutet?" fragte er schließlich.

Irgendetwas mußte da doch machbar sein! Er hatte noch nie von soetwas gehört wie diese Degeneration, an der Monroe zu leiden schien.

„Ich sehe im Moment keine anderen Möglichkeit für Mr. Monroe als ihn in ein Koma zu versetzen und künstlich zu beatmen", erklärte Rosenbaum schließlich. „Sie erwähnten mögliche Verwandte außerhalb der Staaten?"

Nick mußte diese Erklärung erst einmal verdauen. Er atmete tief und keuchend ein und schluckte einige Male, ehe er sich soweit gefaßt hatte, daß er antworten konnte: „Soweit ich weiß, hat er einen Vetter in Antwerpen. Aber ich kenne dessen Namen nicht."

„Vetter?" Rosenbaum klang enttäuscht.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. Noch immer mußte er um seine Selbstbeherrschung ringen. Monroe im Koma, das war schlicht unfaßbar für ihn!

Rosenbaum seufzte. „Das ist enttäuschend … keine näheren Verwandten?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und mußte sich räuspern, ehe er glaubte, seine Stimme wieder im Griff zu haben: „Soweit ich weiß nicht. Wäre das wichtig?"

Der Arzt lehnte sich zurück. „Nun ja", machte er und schürzte wieder die Lippen. „Es gibt möglicherweise eine experimentelle Behandlungsmethode. Allerdings nicht in den Staaten, sondern in Kanada. Dazu allerdings wären Gewebezellen eines näheren Verwandten nötig, nach Möglichkeit ersten oder zweiten Grades."

„Sie reden von einer Gentherapie?" Nicks Kiefer gerieten in Arbeit.

Rosenbaum nickte. „Durch eine Anreicherung von genetischem Material und Stammzellen könnten wir das degenerierte Gewebe möglicherweise wieder herstellen."

Nick schluckte wieder.

Das ganze mußte ein Alptraum sein, beschloß er. Das hier konnte schlicht nicht echt sein, das ging nicht! Er war nicht dabei, seinen besten Freund an eine Krankheit zu verlieren, die ein Arzt mit einer verbotenen und umstrittenen Methode zu bekämpfen gedachte.

„Mr. Burkhardt, ich weiß, ich dürfte mit Ihnen als Polizisten über eine solche Möglichkeit nicht sprechen ..."

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist in Ordnung", sagte er, und er begriff, es war wirklich in Ordnung für ihn. Er würde weiter gehen, um Monroe zu retten, viel weiter!

„Eine wie auch immer geartete Spende eines Außenstehenden ist nicht möglich?" fragte er. Wenn er genetisches Material zur Verfügung stellte, das dabei helfen würde, seinen besten Freund zu retten, war es ihm recht.

„Ich fürchte nicht, nein", antwortete Rosenbaum. „Es ist einfach so, daß … nun, diese degenerative Erkrankung scheint genetisch veranlagt zu sein. Daher braucht man eine Probe eines Verwandten."

Und den gab es nicht, oder Nick war schlicht nicht fähig, ihn zu finden.

Er war Polizist, verdammt! Er konnte Menschen finden, und er hatte schon Menschen anhand weniger Spuren gefunden. Es mußte doch möglich sein, irgendwo einen Verwandten Monroes aufzutreiben. Der Blutbad war schließlich damals nicht aus dem Himmel gefallen und vor seinem Briefkasten gelandet. Und gab es da nicht eine Vergangenheit mit dieser Angelina?

Angelina aber war verschwunden, ihre Brüder beide tot. Er hatte niemanden, den er fragen konnte. Er würde schon selbst suchen müssen.

„Tut mir leid, daß Sie das erfahren müssen. Aber ich denke, das es besser ist. Mr. Monroe möchte das Krankenhaus auf eigenen Wunsch verlassen, obwohl sich das als wirklich gefährlich erweisen könnte für ihn. Wenn die Degeneration weiter so fortschreitet ..."

Nick nickte wieder.

Ja, er konnte es sich vorstellen. Aber er hatte Monroe auch versprochen, daß er heute wieder nach Hause durfte. Der Blutbad konnte sehr dickköpfig sein, und Nick wußte einfach, daß dies ein solcher Fall war.

„Es wäre sehr nett von Ihnen, wenn Sie irgendwie auf ihn einwirken könnten. Es kann nicht gut gehen, wenn er wieder nach Hause geht. Über kurz oder lang wird er wieder hier landen. Und dann ist es vielleicht zu spät, um noch aktiv auf den Krankheitsverlauf einwirken zu können."

Nick mußte zugeben, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er wollte seinem Freund helfen und er hätte seinen rechten Arm gegeben, wenn das Monroe in irgendeiner Weise geholfen hätte! Wenn …

Er blickte stirnrunzelnd auf. „Sagten Sie, die Krankheit sei genetisch bedingt?" fragte er, erst jetzt realisierend, was das bedeuten könnte.

Rosenbaum nickte. „Alles deutet auf eine solche Veranlagung hin. Mr. Burkhardt, ich will ehrlich sein, eine so schnell fortschreitende Degeneration ist mir noch nicht untergekommen, überhaupt ist der ganze Krankheitsverlauf eigenartig."

Nicks Blick glitt ins Leere, während er die Informationen sortierte.

Er wußte von Rosalee, daß Wesen nur ungern zu menschlichen Ärzten gingen, weil ihre zweite Gestalt möglicherweise enttarnt werden könnte. Nicht, weil Ärzte mit Grimm gleichgesetzt wurden, sondern starke Emotionen die Kreatur in ihnen an die Oberfläche brachten und die Gefahr bestand, daß ein unvorhersehbarer Schmerz zum falschen Zeitpunkt ein Wogen auslösen konnte. Monroe hatte ihm bereits mehrfach gesagt, daß Wesen die Kontrolle darüber hatten, wann Menschen sie sahen und wann nicht – üblicherweise. Allerdings hatte der Blutbad auch erklärt, daß bestimmte Dinge zu Unfällen führen konnten. Das ganze während einer Untersuchung in einer Praxis … so mußte sich die Hölle anfühlen!

Monroe hatte ihn gestern gebeten, ihn aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen, ja ihn geradezu angefleht. Rosalee sagte, daß Wesen ihre eigenen Ärzte hätten, ebenso wie sie ihre eigenen Medikamente hatten.

Wenn diese Krankheit genetisch veranlagt war, dann konnte es genausogut mit dem Wolf in Monroe zusammenhängen. Nick verstand nicht genug von Medizin, um sich das ganze wirklich ausmalen zu können. Aber …

„Kann ich ihn sehen?" wandte er sich an Rosenbaum.

Wenn er mit seiner Befürchtung recht hatte, hätte Monroe nie ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden dürfen. Oder zumindest nicht in eines für Menschen.


	5. Neue Informationen

Monroe konnte nicht von sich selbst behaupten, auf der Höhe zu sein. Es ging ihm etwas besser, das ja. Aber gesund … dazwischen lag ein Abstand der Größe der Wüste Gobi, wenn man ihn fragte.

Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, so sicher war er sich da selbst nicht, war es jetzt Zeit, diese Hallen zu verlassen und nach Hause zurückzukehren. Menschenmedizin mochte bedingt auch Wesen helfen, oder zumindest das ganze etwas erleichtern, aber es blieb dabei, es war gefährlich hier zu bleiben und er brauchte wesentlich mehr Ruhe, als er jemals in einem Krankenhaus bekommen würde. Wenn er nur an letzte Nacht dachte, in der die Schwester alle gefühlte fünf Minuten seinen Blutdruck gemessen zu haben schien. Statt einen schlafen zu lassen erst recht wachzuhalten galt in seinen Augen sicher nicht als annehmbare Therapie.

Nein, er würde sich schön nach Hause trollen, vielleicht Rosalee anrufen, damit die ihm ein paar Heilkräuter zusammenstellte, sich in sein Bett legen und es ausschlafen. Ende der Diskussion.

Dachte Monroe. Dachte er wirklich – zumindest bis die Tür sich öffnete und ein sehr besorgt dreinblickender Nick das Krankenzimmer betrat.

„Nein, oder?" Monroe neigte den Kopf. „Eine Nacht, das war der Deal", fügte er verstimmt hinzu und begann zu husten.

Nick biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine ohnehin großen Augen schienen noch zu wachsen.

Nein, den Baby-Grimm wollte Monroe jetzt ganz sicher nicht sehen! Das war das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Ich hab mit dem Arzt gesprochen", begann Nick zögernd und setzte sich Monroe gegenüber aufs Bett.

Der Blutbad verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich ab, um nach seinen Schuhen zu suchen. Irgendwo mußten die ja sein, es sei denn hier lief ein Schuhfreßmonster herum, was er doch stark bezweifelte.

„Monroe?" fragte Nick hinter seinem Rücken.

Der schniefte und hustete wieder, als er sich, zumindest mit einem Schuh bewaffnet, wieder aufrichtete. So gut wie möglich wich er dem direkten Augenkontakt aus, und brummte statt dessen: „Was denn?"

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, daß in deiner Familie eine Krankheit erblich ist?" erkundigte der Grimm sich.

Monroe erstarrte für einen Atemzug.

Das konnte nicht sein! Das war unmöglich! Das würde er wissen!

Würde er? So sicher war er sich da allerdings nicht, mußte er zugeben.

„Hundeschnupfen ist nicht ansteckend für Grimm", sagte er endlich und streifte sich den Schuh über den Fuß.

„Hundeschnupfen?" echote Nick.

Monroe seufzte und begann wieder zu husten, während er nickte. Schließlich brauchte er noch ein paar Atemzüge, um genug Kraft zum Sprechen zu sammeln.

„Hundeschnupfen ist erblich, kommt bei vielen … äh … carniden Wesen vor", antwortete er endlich. „Und es ist nicht so schlimm wie du jetzt denkst. Es gibt ein Mittel, dann ist das ganze Geschichte. Das gute, hatte man es einmal, kommts nicht wieder."

Er spürte immer noch Nicks fragenden Blick auf sich. Hier allerdings war er sich selbst nicht sicher, ob die Grimm über Krankheiten von Wesen Bescheid wußten und darüber auch Buch führten wie über so vieles andere.

„Der Arzt meint, du könntest sterben ..." Nicks Stimme war nicht mehr als bedrücktes Wispern.

Monroe seufzte und drehte sich jetzt doch um. „Wenn ich das Mittel nicht kriege, dann … sollten wir uns übers Sterben unterhalten. Aber solange sehe ich keinen Grund, hier länger herumzuliegen."

„Du bist wirklich krank, Monroe!" entgegnete Nick sofort.

„Ich habe nicht vor, in diesem Laden zu versauern. Also? Die Abmachung war eine Nacht. Ich war schon kulant und habe den halben Tag noch mit drangehängt. Jetzt würde ich wirklich gern nach Hause. Punkt!" Wieder schüttelte ihn ein Hustenanfall.

Okay, das war offensichtlich schlimmer geworden. Aber dennoch …

Monroe wandte sich ab, damit Nick nicht den Schrecken in seinen Augen sehen konnte.

Hundeschnupfen war gräßlich! Er hatte einen seiner Cousins gesehen, wie der sich damit rumgequält hatte, bis der Heiltrank dann endlich mal fertig war.

Der Heiltrank … das konnte ein Problem werden, mußte er zugeben. Er brauchte Gewißheit, und die würde er nicht in einem Menschenkrankenhaus bekommen, das war ihm klar. Also, raus aus den Federn und … ja, und wohin?

Monroe wurde klar, daß er niemanden kannte, an den er sich wenden konnte. Der Heiltrank gegen Hundeschnupfen war, soweit er wußte, ein Geheimnis der Blutbaden und keiner anderen Wesen-Rasse bekannt. Er mochte sich irren, immerhin gab es ja auch noch andere Formen, die zu den hundeartigen zählten. Soweit er wußte, kannten auch die Fuchsbau Hundeschnupfen. Und damit kam dann wieder Rosalee ins Spiel.

„Ich denke nicht, daß du gehen solltest", wandte Nick mit besorgter Stimme ein.

Monroe seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

Seit er den Grimm … quasi aufgenommen hatte, ging der ihm wirklich manchmal auf die Nerven – im positiven Sinne. Es war rührend, daß Nick sich um ihn sorgte, aber im Moment bestand wirklich noch kein Grund dazu. Alles reine Effekthascherei. Also?

Monroe wappnete sich gegen die großen, unschuldigen (und vermutlich sehr traurigen) Kinderaugen seines ungewöhnlichen Freundes und drehte sich um.

„Ich sag dir was", bot er an, „wir sorgen dafür, daß immer jemand da ist und du läßt mich aus diesem Affenhaus heraus. Im übrigen habe ich mit meiner Unterschrift nicht meinen freien Willen abgegeben. Die Entscheidung liegt also bei mir!"

„Aber ..." wandte Nick sofort ein.

Monroe hob die Hand. „Spar es dir. Ich bleibe hier nicht länger."

Nicks Kinderaugen schrien ihn geradezu an, möglichst tief in sie zu blicken. Monroe igonrierte das vollkommen, wandte sich wieder seiner Schuhsuche zu.

Nick spannte die Kiefermuskeln an, biß sich auf die Unterlippe und begann zu nicken. „Okay", sagte er schließlich, „aber du bleibst nicht allein in deinem Haus!"

Monroe richtete sich, erneut hustend, wieder auf und deutete auf Nicks Seite des Bettes. „Da … ist mein … Schuh", keuchte er.

Nick schien einen Moment lang nicht zu verstehen, dann aber nickte er, beugte sich vor und griff nach Monroes zweitem Schuh.

„Mit Krankenpflege bin ich durchaus einverstanden", erklärte Monroe, jetzt doch sichtlich befriedigt vom Verlauf des Gesprächs.

„Wenn du mir fünf Minuten läßt ruf ich Rosalee an. Ich muß leider wieder aufs Revier, aber ich komme heute abend zu dir und bleibe über Nacht", erklärte Nick.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst", zuckte Monroe mit den Schultern. Noch einen Moment lang fühlte er Nicks Blick auf seinem Rücken, dann erhob der Grimm sich und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Erst jetzt ließ Monroe es zu, sich gehenzulassen. Er hustete und keuchte sich die Lungen aus dem Hals und hoffte einfach nur das beste …

* * *

Rosalee war gerade damit beschäftigt, einige Teeboxen wieder zurück in eines der deckenhohen Regale zu stellen, als ihr Telefon klingelte. Die Fuchsbau seufzte, kletterte von der Leiter wieder hinunter und griff nach dem Handy, das sie auf dem Bedienungsthresen liegen gelassen hatte. Der Name „Nick" blinkte mit dem Accept-Button um die Wette.

Rosalee runzelte die Stirn.

Daß Nick sie anrief war selten. Normalerweise suchte der junge Grimm eher bei Monroe nach Antworten auf seine tausend Fragen als bei ihr. Rosalee war nicht eifersüchtig, ganz im Gegenteil. Seit Nick Monroe zu ihr gebracht hatte als Verstärkung, damals, nachdem ihr Bruder Freddy während eines Überfalls getötet worden war, waren ihr beide Männer ans Herz gewachsen. Monroe, der nicht ganz so große nicht ganz so böse Wolf und strenger Vegetarier und dann Nick, einerseits ernsthafter Cop, der sich gern in seine Fälle verbiß, andererseits dann aber auch wieder so naiv und unschuldig wirkend wie ein kleiner Junge.

Rosalee lächelte nur allein bei den Erinnerungen and die beiden. Dieses so ungewöhnliche Paar hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihr Herz wieder zu erwärmen.

Sie rief sich in die Gegenwart zurück und akzeptierte den Ruf. „Nick, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Hallo Rosalee", begrüßte Nicks dunkle Stimme sie. „Ich tue das wirklich nicht gern, aber … könntest du vielleicht rüberkommen zu Monroe und auf ihn aufpassen?"

Rosalee schmunzelte. „Seit wann braucht Monroe denn einen Babysitter?" fragte sie scherzhaft.

„Seit er den … Hundeschnupfen hat", antwortete Nick sofort.

Und ebenso sofort war Rosalee schwer bestürzt und gleichzeitig voll auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert „Hundeschnupfen, sicher?" fragte sie.

„Monroe hat das zwar abgestritten, aber ja, ich denke, es ist Hundeschnupfen", antwortete der Grimm ihr.

Wenn es wirklich Hundeschnupfen war …

„Wann brauchst du mich?" fragte sie.

„Am besten gleich. Monroe liegt zwar im Krankenhaus, aber du kennst ihn ja: er will raus hier."

Rosalee fühlte, wie das Wesen in ihr an die Oberflache wollte, doch sie kampfte es nieder. „Krankenhaus?" echote sie. „Krankenhaus wie Menschenkrankenhaus?"

Verlegenes Schweigen folgte, dann ein deutlich schuldbewußtes: „Ähm … ja."

Rosalee seufzte. „Hol ihn da raus und bring ihn nach Hause. Ich komme so schnell wie möglich. Ich muß erst noch nachsehen, ob ich alle Zutaten für den Heiltrank habe."

„Rosalee? Danke!" Nick seufzte erleichtert. „Ich hätte ja selbst die erste Schicht übernommen, aber ich muß zurück aufs Revier. Wir stecken da mitten in einem Fall."

Rosalee lächelte. „Gern geschehen", antwortete sie, zögerte dann. „Einen Fall? Meinst du vielleicht Munter?"

„Ja, genau. Du hast davon gehört?" Nicks Ton änderte sich, wurde … copmässig, anders konnte Rosalee das nicht beschreiben.

„Habe ich, ja. Eine Schande!" seufzte sie. „Du solltest wissen, viele Wesen hatten ihre Wertsachen bei ihm hinterlegt. Du weißt doch ..."

„Geheimniskauz, ich weiß Bescheid", antwortete Nick, dann: „Moment, sagtest du, Wesen hätten Wertsachen in die Pfandleihe gebracht?"

„Munter bot eine Art Privatbank an für die Wesen, die nicht zu einer Menschenbank wollen", antwortete Rosalee sofort, drehte sich um und begann in den Regalen nach dem richtigen Buch für den Heiltrank zu suchen.

„Das bedeutet, er hatte noch einen anderen Geheimnisraum", murmelte Nick nachdenklich vor sich hin.

Rosalee schmunzelte. „Du weißt also von einem Geheimnisraum?"

Nick schien aufzugehen, daß er laut vor sich hingedacht hatte. „Äh, ja", machte er. „Seine Tochter hat ihn mir gezeigt. Aber sie behauptete, es gäbe nur diesen einen."

„Sie muß auch nichts von einem zweiten wissen", gab Rosalee zu bedenken, klemmte ihr Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter und hob den gesuchten Folianten aus dem Regal. „Er muß nicht einmal in der Pfandleihe sein. Ich weiß nur, daß Munter eben dieses Geschäft unter der Hand betrieb, und das auch nur, weil er sehr günstig aber gut war. Das einzige, was er zwingend voraussetzte war, daß man, wollte man etwas abholen, es ihm einen Tag vorher sagen mußte."

„Das könnte bedeuten, er hat irgendwo einen Lagerraum", murmelte Nick vor sich hin, scheinbar erneut vergessend, daß er eigentlich telefonierte.

Rosalee konnte nicht anders, sie lächelte nur allein bei der Vorstellung eines nachdenklichen Nicks.

„Okay, ich danke dir für diese Information", sagte der Grimm nach einer kleinen Weile, immer noch sehr nachdenklich klingend.

Rosalee konnte sich vorstellen, wie Nick jetzt versuchte, die neuen Information mit den alten in Einklang zu bringen. Dabei dachte sie, daß sie ihm seinen Beruf gerade nicht gerade leichter gemacht hatte mit dieser Information. Er konnte sie nicht als Quelle nennen, er konnte eigentlich nicht wirklich verwenden, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, es sei denn, einmal mehr würde die Welt der Wesen unter der Welt der Menschen an die Oberfläche kommen.

Es mußte schwer sein, daß Leben zu führen, das Nick aufgebürdet worden war. Dieser Gedanke kam Rosalee nicht zum ersten Mal. Sie hatte es ihm auch selbst schon gesagt, daß sie ihn nicht um das beneidete, was er durchleben mußte.

Sicher, es war seine Wahl. Er konnte ebensogut versuchen, wie die anderen Grimm zu werden, sich anheuern lassen von den Royals und versuchen, sein Gewissen auszuschalten. Und genau das war der Punkt: Nick hatte ein Gewissen. Und solange er dieses Gewissen besaß, würde er nicht zum üblichen Grimm werden.

Allerdings war Rosalee im Gegensatz zu Nick klar, daß er sehr verletzlich war, vielleicht zu verletzlich. Er führte ein Leben, das man ihm wegnehmen konnte, hatte eine Arbeit, die man ihm auch nehmen konnte, liebte eine Frau, und auch die …

„Vergiß nicht, Monroe aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen", erinnerte die Fuchsbau den Grimm.

„Tu ich nicht", entgegnete Nick. „Und nochmals vielen Dank, daß du mir aushilfst."

„Kein Problem", lächelte Rosalee. Sie überflog das herausgesuchte Rezept und erleichterte. „Ich dürfte auch alle Zutaten für den Trank im Laden haben. Ich suche alles zusammen und komme dann rüber. Ist das in Ordnung für euch?"

„Ist es!" Nick klang unendlich erleichtert.

Rosalee beendete das Gespräch und sah nachdenklich zur Ladentür.

Wirklich, Nick war angreifbar und verletzlich. Die Frage war, was würde passieren, wenn er alles verlor, was ihm etwas bedeutete?


	6. Unter Verdacht

Nick erleichterte, als das Taxi vor Monroes Haus anhielt und er Rosalee bereits an der Haustür stehen sah.

„Mußtest du sie unbedingt anrufen", quengelte der Blutbad neben ihm.

Nick betätigte den Türgriff und antwortete: „Ja! Und jetzt raus mit dir."

Er mußte grinsen, als er bemerkte, wie Monroe alles tat, um so gesund wie möglich auszusehen. Ihm war bereits aufgefallen, daß der Blutbad und die Fuchsbau öfter Zeit miteinander verbrachten, seit sie sich durch ihn kennengelernt hatten. Und ihm war auch nicht die zarte Röte auf Monroes Wangen entgangen, wenn er begann, über Rosalee zu sprechen.

Nick bezahlte den Fahrer, während Monroe, so hoch aufgerichtet wie möglich, den Weg zu seiner Haustür in Angriff nahm. Rosalee trat ihm entgegen und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüften, um ihn zu stützen. Nur allein aus Monroes hektischen Gesten konnte Nick bereits ablesen, daß sein Freund alles andere als begeistert war über die Hilfe.

Das Taxi fuhr los und der Grimm folgte seinen beiden Wesenfreunden den breiten Weg zur Haustür hinauf. Gerade wollte er aufschließen, als sein Handy begann zu klingeln.

Rosalee warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück, während er das iPhone aus seiner Jackentasche kramte.

Hank!

Nick machte ein Zeichen, daß er rangehen mußte und akzeptierte den Ruf. „Was gibt's?"

„Wo steckst du?" fragte sein Partner. „Hier geht gerade die Welt unter."

Nick wandte sich von den beiden Wesen ab. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte er, dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe neue Informationen über Munter."

„Ich auch", kommentierte Hank trocken. „Und genau deshalb solltest du deinen Hintern so schnell wie möglich aufs Revier bewegen. Der Captain ist alles andere als glücklich über deine Abwesenheit."

Nick stutzte. Warum sollte Renard über sein Fehlen mißgestimmt sein? Ansonsten ließ der Captain seinen Detectives doch freie Hand.

„Ich komme so schnell wie möglich", sagte er endlich. „Ich habe nur noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen."

„Die du tunlichst auf Feierabend verschieben solltest. Renard ist auf Kriegspfad und ich möchte dich nicht gern am Marterpfahl sehen."

Nicks Mundwinkel zuckten allein bei der Vorstellung des Captains in Kriegsbemalung und eine Federschmuck auf dem Kopf. „Bin schon unterwegs", sagte er und drückte das Gespräch weg.

Kurz holte er Atem, dann drehte er sich um. Die beiden Wesen waren bereits reingegangen, hatten die Haustür aber für ihn offen stehen lassen. Also wollte er sie nicht zu lange warten lassen, zumal er mit Rosalee die Krankenpflege-Schichten besprechen wollte. Er trat ins Haus, schloß die Tür hinter sich und folgte dem lauten Husten in die Küche.

Rosalee stand am Küchentisch, hatte den Rucksack, den sie auf den Schultern getragen hatte als sie ankamen, abgenommen und war jetzt damit beschäftigt, dessen Inhalt auf dem Tisch zu verteilen. Monroe seinerseits saß an eben jenem Küchentisch und lamentierte darüber, daß es ihm so schlecht nun doch nicht ging. Die hübsche Fuchsbau allerdings reagierte gar nicht darauf, sondern beförderte weiter Dinge aus ihrem Rucksack, bis Nick sich wirklich zu fragen begann, wie sie all das hatte verstauen können.

Rosalee schien ihn zu bemerken, wie immer, während Monroe weiter mit dem Rücken zu ihm sitzenblieb und erneut zu husten begann. Die Fuchsbau nickte ihm zu. „Deine Befürchtung ist leider wahr", sagte sie, „es ist Hundeschnupfen."

„So schlimm nun doch nicht", kommentierte Monroe zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen.

„Hauptsache, das Baldrianöl ist weg." Nick stieß sich vom Türrahmen, an dem er gelehnt und die Szene bisher beobachtet hatte, ab und trat in die Küche. „Es tut mir leid, aber das eben war Hank. Ich muß zum Revier zurück", sagte er dann. „Ist soweit alles in Ordnung hier? Kommt ihr zwei klar?"

Als hätte es dieser letzten Frage bedurft. Es war nur allzu klar, daß Monroe auf Freiersfüßen wandelte ging es um Rosalee. Wie sie das allerdings sah … Nick war sich nicht ganz sicher, glaubte aber, auch in ihren Augen Interesse lesen zu können.

Was wohl herauskäme, wenn eine Fuchsbau und ein Blutbad Kinder bekamen?

Nick riß sich von diesem irrwitzigen Gedanken los.

„Wird schon gut gehen", lächelte Rosalee und nickte. „Geh ruhig. Aber es wäre nett, wenn du spätestens um zehn wieder hier sein könntest."

„Zehn, geht in Ordnung", nickte Nick und wandte sich ab, als ihm einfiel, daß sein Truck im Revierparkhaus stand und er das Taxi weggeschickt hatte. Er blieb stehen wie angewurzelt, während er nachdachte, was länger dauern könnte: der Weg zur nächsten Straßenbahn oder ein neues Taxi rufen.

„Nick? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Rosalee. Als er sich umdrehte sah er, daß sie ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Alles okay", log er und schlug die Hände ineinander. „Ich … äh … ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht … naja ..." Er kämpfte mit sich, kniff die Lippen aufeinander.

Nun drehte sich auch Monroe zu ihm um und beobachtete seine hilflose Pantomime sichtlich irritiert.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" harkte Rosalee noch einmal nach.

Nick öffnete den Mund und nickte. „Ich hab keinen fahrbaren Untersatz hier", rutschte es ihm schließlich heraus.

Monroe stöhnte. „Klar, hat ja so kommen müssen!"

Rosalee dagegen lächelte. „Ich wüßte nicht, daß das ein Problem ist", entgegnete sie.

Sie konnte auch vielleicht schnell rennen, ging es Nick auf, während er sich bereits mit heraushängender Zunge vor den Stufen des Reviers zusammenbrechen sah.

Rosalee ging an ihm vorbei zur Haustür zurück.

Nick warf Monroe einen irritierten Blick zu, den dieser nur stumm erwiderte.

„Äh, machs gut", verabschiedete der junge Grimm sich von seinem Wesenfreund.

Monroe nickte, während er mit einem neuen Hustenanfall kämpfte.

Nick zögerte noch eine Sekunde, dann folgte er Rosalee zur Tür.

Die Fuchsbau war neben Monroes Schlüsselbrett stehengeblieben und griff jetzt zielsicher zu, um Nick dann einen Schlüssel mit einem VW-Emblem zu reichen. „Soweit ich weiß, bewahrt Monroe die Papiere im Wagen auf", sagte sie.

Nick starrte sie groß an. „Aber ..."

„Der Weg zum Revier ist zu weit, wenn die Zeit drängt. Ein Taxi rufen würde auch lange dauern, mindestens ebensolange wie zur nächsten Tram zu laufen. Also nimmst du den Käfer. Monroe braucht den Wagen eh nicht im Moment. Paß nur gut darauf auf", entschied Rosalee einfach.

Nick blieb wirklich der Mund offen stehen. „Glaubst du wirklich, Monroe ist einverstanden?" fragte er schließlich. „Und … brauchst du den Wagen nicht vielleicht auch, falls es ihm schlechter gehen sollte?"

„Ich kriege das schon hin, du nicht. Das Revier ist am anderen Ende der Stadt, also ..." Sie machte eine auffordernde Geste.

Nick war es deutlich unwohl zumute. Bisher hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, daß Monroe, trotz aller Widerstände, seinen alten VW Käfer liebte. Immerhin war die Karosserie gut in Schuß, ebenso die Innenausstattung. Und Nick erinnerte sich noch zu gut an das unterdrückte warnende Knurren, als er einmal fragte, ob er nicht besser das Steuer übernehmen sollte.

Er sah Rosalee fragend an, dann begann er zu nicken. „Okay", machte er, drehte sich um und verließ das Haus.

Schon allein das Einsteigen auf der Fahrerseite fühlte sich fremd und beinahe falsch an. Monroe war größer als Nick, also mußte er sowohl Sitz wie auch Spiegel neu einstellen. Als er schließlich den Zündschlüssel drehte, fürchtete er auf einer Seite beinahe, daß ein springteuflerischer Monroe ihn vom Sitz reißen würde, während er auf der anderen hoffte, der Käfer werde nicht anspringen.

Der Motor erwachte zu knatterndem Leben. Nick atmete tief ein, trat die Kupplung durch und legte den ersten Gang ein. Langsam gab er Gas, löste die Handbremse und … der Käfer fuhr anstandslos los und scherrte auf die Straße ein.

Im Haus starrte Monroe aus dem Fenster seines Wohnzimmers und fühlte sich noch kränker als zuvor. Da fuhr sein geliebter Käfer dahin und er wußte nicht, ob er ihn jemals unbeschadet wiedersehen würde …

* * *

Es herrschte helle Aufregung, als Nick schließlich ins Revier zurückkehrte. Warum konnte er erst einmal nicht sagen, nur daß alle ziemlich durch den Wind zu sein schienen.

Er schummelte sich irgendwie durch gleich mehrere Gruppen Polizeibeamter, Officers in Uniform, Detectives in Zivil oder beides bunt gemischt, bis zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich dort so unauffällig wie möglich nieder.

„Du hast ganz schön lange gebraucht vom Treeview bis hierher." Hank, der an seinem Arbeitsplatz, dem Kopfschreibtisch ihrer Dreiergruppe, saß, schielte zu ihm hinüber.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern und rief das letzte Update im Fall Munter auf seinen Bildschirm. „Ich komme nicht aus dem Treeview. Monroe hat auf eigenen Wunsch das Krankenhaus verlassen", erklärte er, „ich habe ihn nach Hause gebracht und mußte erst noch jemanden finden, der auf ihn aufpaßt."

Hank sah ihn starr an. „Du weißt schon, daß eure Freundschaft ein Kuriosum ist, oder?" wandte der Afroamerikaner ein.

„Wieso?" Nick grinste spitzbübisch. „Ich finds recht lustig mit ihm."

„Mit einem durchgeknallten Uhrmacher, den du erst der Kindesentführung bezichtigt hast", entgegnete Hank trocken. „Mich wundert, daß der dich je wieder in sein Haus gelassen hat."

Hatte Monroe auch nicht wirklich – zunächst jedenfalls …

„Das ist eben mein männlicher Charme", zwinkerte er seinem Partner zu. „Dem kann keiner ..."

„Nick? Dürfte ich Sie in meinem Büro sprechen? Gleich!"

Unbemerkt von den beiden Detectivs war Captain Sean Renard an ihre Schreibtische getreten und sah jetzt auffordernd auf Nick herab.

Der junge Grimm blickte auf und wußte einen Moment wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Im Gegensatz zu Hank sah er allerdings nicht, daß Renard aufgebracht war, zumindest nicht gegen ihn. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu stören, das ja. Aber es war definitiv nicht wirklich Nick.

Gut zu wissen, daß er dennoch noch im Kurs stand …

Nick nickte und erhob sich.

Hank machte eine kurze Handbewegung, mit der er andeutete, daß er seinem Partner die Daumen drückte.

Nicks Mundwinkel zog sich himmelwärts, während er Renard in dessen Büro folgte.

„Schließen Sie bitte die Tür", wandte der Captain sich schließlich an ihn, als sie beide das verglaste Eckbüro betreten hatten.

Nick kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich schließlich auf einen der beiden Stühle diesseits des Schreibtisches seines Chefs.

„Was gibt es?" fragte er.

Renard musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Entspricht es der Wahrheit, daß Sie eine gewisse Zeit allein mit der Tochter des Opfers waren heute morgen?" fragte er schließlich, lehnte sich in seinen Bürosessel zurück und faltete die Hände im Schoß.

Nick runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. „Das ist wahr", antwortete er. „Hank wartete draußen."

„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie und Miss Munter allein waren?" fuhr Renard fort.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich jetzt seinerseits zurück. „Sie wollte mir einen Geheimraum zeigen in der Hoffnung, daß wir dort vielleicht das Motiv für den Mord finden würden", antwortete er. Nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß, zugegeben, aber immerhin so nahe an der Wahrheit, wie er gehen konnte.

Renard musterte ihn scharf. „Warum sagten Sie ihr nicht, daß das nicht der Vorgehensweise dieses Reviers entspricht?" erkundigte er sich schließlich.

Nick stutzte. „Warum sollte ich? Das machen wir doch öfter", antwortete er. „Mal hat Hank den besseren Draht zu den Zeugen, mal ich. Dann wieder wir beide zusammen." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Miss Munter hat Anzeige gegen Sie erstattet, Nick. Das stimmt nicht", antwortete Renard, sah ihn weiterhin forschend an.

„Anzeige?" echote Nick mit geweiteten Augen. „Wieso denn das?"

„Weil sie behauptet, Sie haben sie sexuell genötigt."

Der Schlag saß!

Nick konnte nicht glauben, was sein Chef da gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er und … Er würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, soetwas einer Frau anzutun!

Renard hob das Kinn. „Sie sehen überrascht aus."

„Ich bin überrascht", gestand Nick, „und schockiert. Sir, ich hoffe wirklich, Sie wissen, daß ich soetwas nie tun würde!"

„Dummerweise hat Miss Munter die Beschwerde nicht bei mir, sonder direkt beim Commissioner eingereicht", fuhr Renard fort. „Es wurde eine interne Ermittlung gegen Sie in die Wege geleitet, Nick."

Interne Ermittlung? Gegen ihn?

Nick konnte es nicht glauben. Er starrte seinen Chef fassungslos an.

„Ich weiß, es gibt bisher nichts, was gegen Sie vorliegt. Oder doch?" Renard neigte den Kopf. „Wie sieht es mit Ihrer alten Dienststelle aus?"

Nick fühlte sich, als habe eine Walze ihn überrollt, nachdem ein Vorschlaghammer auf seinen Kopf niedergesaust war. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Was … was ist mit der Schießerei auf der Straße damals", wandte er sich an Renard. „Als meine Tante überfallen wurde."

Er wußte, die genauen Umstände des Überfalls waren nie zur vollständigen Zufriedenheit aller geklärt worden. Um ehrlich zu sein, Nick machte sich nicht den Hauch einer Sorge um seine frühere Dienststelle, wohl aber über die Schüsse auf den Reaper damals, als seine Tante im Sterben lag.

„Ich denke, diese Sache ist ausreichend geklärt worden. Sollten noch Einzelheiten fehlen, werden wir sie zusammentragen", antwortete Renard. „Wie ich Ihnen damals sagte, wir sind alle eine große Familie hier."

Nick nickte, biß sich auf die Lippen, ehe er fragte: „Bin ich suspendiert?"

„Nein, bisher nicht", antwortete Renard. „Allerdings wird man Sie unter Bewachung stellen."

Bewachung, daß er nicht lachte.

„Keine Extra-Touren im Moment. Sie bleiben von Dienstantritt bis Schichtende."

Nick fiel es schwer, sich in dieser Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten. Liebendgern hätte er in diesem Moment Munter einmal ihre eigene Medizin verabreicht.

„Okay" sagte er einfach. Doch es war nicht okay! Es war ganz und gar nicht okay, denn wenn er überwacht wurde, konnte er den Trailer nicht aufsuchen. Und dementsprechend konnte er keine Nachforschungen anstellen über Geheimniskauze und ob er vielleicht selbst irgendetwas über Monroes Zustand herausfinden konnte.

Nick fühlte einen Druck in der Magengegend, als er sich an seinen Freund erinnerte.

Keine Sonderbehandlung mehr, sondern sturer Dienst bis Schichtende bedeutete auch keine Besuche außerhalb der Reihe bei seinem kranken Freund. Sollte Rosalee auf seine Hilfe angewiesen sein, konnte e sie ihr nicht geben.

„Sir", wandte er sich an Renard, „äh, es ist so, daß … ein guter Freund von mir ist erkrankt. Da er keine Verwandten hat ..." Er stockte, sich plötzlich sehr hilflos fühlend.

Renard musterte ihn. „Darum waren Sie weg?" erkundigte er sich.

Nick nickte stumm und blickte unter seinen Brauen hervor auf, die Lippen aufeinander gekniffen und auf das Urteil wartend.

„Kann Juliette Ihnen da nicht weiterhelfen?" fragte Renard. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt freie Hand lasse, stehen wir beide am Ende dumm da. Gerade die Interne Ermittlung ist ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „In jedem anderen Fall hätten wir eine Lösung finden können. Aber so?"

„Was, wenn ich Urlaub nehme?" erkundigte Nick sich daraufhin.

„Wir sind jetzt schon unterbesetzt, darum habe ich mich ja dafür eingesetzt, daß Sie eben nicht suspendiert werden", antwortete Renard. „Es tut mir wirklich leid wegen Ihres Freundes, aber ich fürchte, solange die Untersuchung läuft, werden wir da nichts machen können."

Nick seufzte.

Irgendetwas mußte ihm einfallen. Es konnte einen Notfall geben und dann stand Rosalee allein da. Sicher, auch sie schien kräftiger zu sein durch das Wesen in ihrem Inneren. Aber konnte sie es wirklich mit einem Blutbad aufnehmen? Zudem, was wenn sie etwas dringend brauchte aus dem Laden? Er würde nicht einmal Besorgungen machen können.

Das Magengrimmen wurde schlimmer, als Nick aufstand.

„Eines noch, ehe Sie gehen", wandte Renard sich an ihn.

„Sir?" fragte Nick vorsichtig.

In diesem Moment öffnete die Tür sich erneut und Hank kam herein. Und dieses Mal war es ein recht aufgebrachter Hank, um genau zu sein.

„Was immer Nick auch vorgeworfen wird, Sir", wandte der Afroamerikaner sich an Renard, „ich kann bestätigen, daß Nick sich vorschriftsmäßig verhalten hat."

Das war jetzt eine etwas eigenartige Ansprache kam es Nick in den Sinn. Er wandte den Kopf und starrte zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber, an dem sich gerade zwei Männer in dunklen Anzügen befanden und seinen Arbeitsbereich durchwühlten.

Das Magengrimmen wurde zu einem echten Schmerz.

Es war das erste Mal, daß Nick selbst in der Schußlinie stand, und dieser Vertrauensverlust schmerzte ihn beinahe körperlich. Mit angespannten Kiefern starrte er durch die Lamellen hinüber zu seinem Arbeitsbereich und kämpfte um seine Fassung.

„Es ist gut, Hank", hörte er Renard hinter sich sagen, doch es war nicht gut! Nicht so.

Nick fühlte sich übergangen und hilflos.

„Was wird dir vorgeworfen?" wandte Hank sich an ihn.

„Nick soll eine Zeugin sexuell belästigt haben", antwortete Renard für ihn. Nick warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen Blick zu. Er hätte das im Moment nicht aussprechen können, wurde ihm klar. Um genau zu sein vertraute Nick seiner eigenen Stimme nicht.

„Was?" Hanks Kopf ruckte zwischen Nick und Renard hin und her. „Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Ausgerechnet du? Bei dir erwartet man eher das Gegenteil!"

Nick kratzte endlich genug Selbstbeherrschung zusammen, daß er seiner Stimme zumindest über eine kurze Distanz traute: „Munter behauptet das. Weil ich mit ihr allein im Laden war heute morgen."

Hank lachte bitter. „Ist das ihr Ernst? Ich hab vor dem Schaufenster gestanden und euch beide die ganze Zeit im Auge gehabt. Da hat keiner irgendwas gemacht. Du hast mit ihr gesprochen, sie hat mit dir gesprochen. Du bist um die Theke herum während sie diese Geheimtür geöffnet hat. Das wars."

„Moment, eine Geheimtür?" fragte Renard nach.

Nick vergrub seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans, damit die beiden Männer nicht bemerkten, daß sie begonnen hatten zu zittern. „Ein Geheimraum, ja. Dort habe ich das Handy gefunden, das jetzt bei der Spurensicherung liegt", antwortete er mit deutlich belegter Stimme. Er wagte nicht, einen weiteren Blick hinaus in das Großraumbüro zu seinem Arbeitsplatz hinüber zu werfen. Es würde zu sehr schmerzen befürchtete er.

„Und Sie waren mit Miss Munter zusammen in diesem Raum?" bohrte Renard.

„Die Schlampe blieb bei der Tür stehen", antwortete Hank für ihn, „die hat sich nicht einen Zentimeter in den Raum hinein bewegt."

„Sie aber schon?"

Nick nickte wieder und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, dieser Raum gehört mit zum Tatort", erklärte er schließlich nach einigem Zögern. „Die Lampe unter der Decke war zersprungen, der Raum weitestgehend leer."

Renard wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Hank zu. „Konnten Sie Nick IN dem Raum sehen?" fragte er.

Hank überlegte, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Es war dunkel da drin. Ich sah nur das Licht der Taschenlampe und einmal einen dunklen Schatten, von dem ich denke, daß es Nick war."

„Ich bewegte mich in dem Raum, ja", bestätigte der Grimm sofort. Dann fiel ihm Rosalees Information über den Pfandleiher ein und er holte seinen Notizblock aus seiner Tasche. „Ich habe außerdem mit einer Zeugin gesprochen", fügte er hinzu, „sie möchte ungenannt bleiben, erklärte mir aber, daß Munter unter der Hand eine Art Privatbank führte für solche, die entweder kein Bankkonto haben oder nicht wollen. Er sei wohl sehr günstig gewesen mit Zinsen, verriet sie mir."

Renard lehnte sich zurück, musterte ihn aufmerksam, während er seine Hände faltete. „Deshalb haben Sie nach diesem Geheimraum gesucht?" fragte er schließlich.

Nick kniff kurz die Lippen aufeinander, nickte dann aber.

Renards Blick glitt zu Hank. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soweit die Forensiker es in ihrem vorläufigen Bericht vermerkt haben, war der Raum weitestgehend leer", antwortete er.

„War er, bis auf das Handy", nickte Nick sein Einverständnis.

„Diese Zeugin will nicht offiziell aussagen? Keine Chance?" bohrte Renard weiter.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, sie wird sich nicht überreden lassen. Nein, keine Chance."

„Also ist das Motiv klar, dieser Geheimraum ist ausgeräumt worden", merkte der Captain an.

„Das glaube ich nicht", entgegnete Nick. „Es lag Staub überall. Wenn dort etwas gewesen wäre, hätte es sich im Staub abzeichnen müssen. Tat es aber nicht."

Hank runzelte die Stirn. „Du denkst … ?"

Nick nickte wieder. „Ich denke, es gibt einen zweiten Raum, ja", bestätigte er, „und ich denke, dieser Raum ist nicht in der Pfandleihe."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Renard nach.

„Weil die Zeugin mir sagte, daß Munter darauf bestanden habe, daß man ihm vierundzwanzig Stunden ließ, wollte man seine hinterlegten Wertsachen zurück", antwortete der Grimm und klappte seinen Notizblock wieder zu.

„Sie glauben dieser Zeugin?"

„Unbedingt." Nicks Gesicht blieb ernst.

„Aber Sie beide wissen, daß es verdammt schwer wird, diese Aussage vor Gericht zu belegen, wenn die Zeugin nicht aussagt."

„Das ist mir klar", antwortete Nick.

Renards Blick glitt kurz ab, als er nachdachte. Dann nickte er und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich lasse Ihnen beiden freie Hand in diesem Fall. Finden Sie diesen Raum. Ich denke, dann finden wir auch das Motiv."

„Ich denke, der Raum IST das Motiv", entgegnete Nick.

„Möglicherweise ..." Renard erwiderte seinen ernsten Blick.


	7. Partnerwechsel

**A/N:** Beim Kontrollesen dieses Kapitels sind mir einige Parallelen zur letztwöchigen Folge aufgefallen. Gewollt sind diese Parallelen nicht gewesen, es ist aber möglich, da dieses Kapitel am Wochenende VOR der Ausstrahlung geschrieben wurde. Möglich allerdings, daß ich mich ein wenig vom Sneak Peak habe ... inspirieren lassen. So oder so, ich dachte, es sei besser, euch das wissen zu lassen.

* * *

Rosalee sah nach ihrem Patienten, während der Heiltrank auf Monroes Herd köchelte. Sie hoffte wirklich, sie konnte dem Blutbad helfen, war sich allerdings auch nicht ganz sicher.

Krankheiten, die zwar ähnliche Wesen-Rassen befielen mußten noch lange nicht das gleiche Heilmittel beinhalten, das allen helfen würde. Nur schien Nick das wieder einmal nicht zu akzeptieren.

Rosalee lächelte auf Monroe nieder. Der war auf seinem Sofa eingeschlafen und schlief jetzt wirklich den Schlaf der Gerechten.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er ebenso auf ihrem Sofa übernachtet hatte, nachdem Freddy getötet worden war und die Skalengecks in den Teeladen einbrachen, während sie im Keller war.

Sie hätte nie geglaubt, daß sie einmal zu einer solchen Beziehung fähig sein würde, als sie noch in Seattle lebte. Weder ihre Freundschaft zu Nick noch das, was sie mit Monroe verband hätte sie sich vorstellen können damals.

Rosalee war tief in sich drinnen zerbrechlich wie feines Glas, und sehr anfällig für seelische Sprünge, wie sie es selbst nannte. Vermutlich hatte sie genau diese Verletzlichkeit damals in die Jay-Sucht getrieben, aus der Freddy ihr schließlich wieder heraushalf.

Trotzdem war es eigenartig, was sie drei miteinander verband. Nick, der Grimm, der doch eigentlich ihr aller Feind sein sollte, Monroe, der Blutbad, der es leid war, ein böser Wolf zu sein und sie, die zerbrechliche Fuchsbau, auf die die beiden Freunde sich nur allzu gern verließen.

Rosalee fühlte sich trotzdem nicht ausgenutzt, auch wenn andere das vielleicht annehmen würden. Nick wußte es schlicht nicht besser und Monroe … nun, sie mußte zugeben, sie genoß seine Anwesenheit im Laden, die Gespräche, die sie beide dort führten.

Nick …

Rosalee fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum seine Tante ihn nie aufgeklärt hatte über das, was er war. Gut, sie kannte sich in Grimm-Belangen nicht gut aus, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß es natürlich für sie war, ihren Nachwuchs ins Kalte Wasser zu werfen und allein zu lassen. Nun, nachdem, was Nick ihr erzählt hatte, war zumindest letzteres nicht der Plan seiner Tante gewesen, doch der Krebs und die Aufregung, noch dazu drei Mordversuche, waren letztendlich zuviel für Maries totkranken Körper gewesen.

Rosalee fand es trotzdem merkwürdig. Nicht Nick, sondern Monroe hatte ihr später erklärt, daß Marie Kessler Nick gedrängt hatte, keinen Kontakt zu anderen Grimm zu suchen vor ihrem Tod. Da lag die Frage nahe, warum nicht?

Soweit Rosalee wußte, und Grimm waren mittlerweile wirklich selten geworden, selbst in Europa, verließen diese Menschen sich lieber auf die Stärke der Gruppe und zogen nicht unbedingt allein durch die Welt.

Wenn Nick nun Kontakt zu einem anderen Grimm haben würde, würde er sich verändern? Würde er die Freundschaft, an der er so hartnäckig baute, seit sie sich kannten, beiseiteschieben, weil sie eben eigentlich seine Beute sein sollte?

Rosalee war sich nicht sicher. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit einige Veränderungen an dem jungen Grimm entdeckt, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob diese Veränderungen letztendlich Nicks Charakter treffen würden. Nur eines wußte sie sicher: Nick war noch lange nicht auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Kräfte angelangt!

Noch etwas, was kein Wesen wußte: Grimm-Kräfte erwachten nur allmählich. Noch war Nick verletzlich, laut Monroe war er sogar noch wesentlich verletzlicher gewesen in den ersten Wochen nachdem seine Gabe erwacht war. Jetzt aber … wuchs das, was einen Grimm ausmachte, und es schien immer schneller zu gehen. Der Eigengeruch der Grimm nahm stetig zu, seit sie sich kannten. Und Rosalee wußte, daß Nick und Monroe des öfteren im Wald mit den Waffen der Marie Kessler trainierten. Monroe hatte sogar mehrmals betont, wie stolz er auf seinen Grimm-Freund und dessen außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten war. Auch wenn Nick noch immer schmal wirkte, er war kräftig geworden in seinem Inneren, als seien seine Muskeln Stahlfedern, die zwar nicht wuchsen, aber deren Druck ständig zunahm. Auch Nicks Treffsicherheit hatte gewonnen, das hatte Rosalee schon selbst gesehen. Nick brauchte gar nicht mehr wirklich zielen, er hielt seine Waffe in die Richtung und drückte ab. Es war, als würde die Kugel allein ihren Weg ins Ziel finden.

Rosalee mußte zugeben, auf der einen Seite faszinierte es sie, das Erwachen eines Grimm mitzuerleben, auf der anderen Seite ängstigte es sie aber auch. Zu lange hatten die Grimm unter den Wesen gewütet, waren Handlanger der Royals gewesen.

Warum also zog hier ein Grimm allein seiner Wege? Warum diese Warnung seiner Tante?

Rosalee verstand es nicht. Allerdings wagte sie zu bezweifeln, daß Marie Kessler wirklich diesen Weg für ihren Neffen vorausgesehen hatte. Daß er sich mit Wesen anfreundete und deren Hilfe suchte, weil er selbst schlicht nicht wußte, was ihn erwartete.

Rosalee mußte zugeben, sie fürchtete um Nick. Es war zuviel, was auf ihn einprasselte. Irgendwann würde irgendetwas passieren, es mußte einfach etwas passieren. Und wenn Nick daraus hervorgehen wollte mit gesundem Geist … es würde schwer werden.

Sie besaß einfach nicht Monroes Glauben in den jungen Grimm, mußte sie zugeben. Monroe folgte Nick, und er würde ihm auch weiterhin folgen und ihm vertrauen. Weil er irgendetwas in Nick sah, was sie nicht sehen konnte. Vielleicht wirklich, weil Nick sich zuerst an ihn wandte, sie wußte es nicht. Sie wußte nur, sie stand Nick zwar freundschaftlich gegenüber, aber auch mit gesunder Vorsicht, nicht mit blindem Glauben in seine Gutartigkeit.

Monroe … dieser widersprüchliche Wider-Blutbad mit dem Herzen aus Gold.

Rosalee wollte ihn nicht mehr missen in ihrem Leben. Es war eigenartig, wie sehr er ihr mittlerweile ans Herz gewachsen war.

Vielleicht, so dachte sie, vielleicht hatte Monroe deshalb ein solches Vertrauen in Nick, weil er sich selbst geändert hatte und wußte, daß neue Wege möglich waren. Sie hoffte es, für beide.

Das leise Klappern des Topfdeckels riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Rosalee ging in die Küche zurück und zog den Topf mit dem Heiltrank von der Flamme, ehe sie den Herd ganz abstellte.

Noch ein wenig auskühlen, dann würde sie Monroe wecken und ihn trinken lassen. Soweit sie wußte, sollte eine Besserung kurze Zeit später eintreten.

* * *

„Nick?"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Partner um. Hank sah ihn forschend an.

„Was ist los?"

„Wir waren noch nicht fertig", sagte der Afroamerikaner.

Nick stutzte. „Was meinst mit 'wir waren noch nicht fertig'?"

Hanks Gesicht blieb ernst. „Ich würde allmählich wirklich gern erfahren, was zum Kuckuck los ist mit dir."

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Nichts ist los", entgegnete er.

„Doch, es ist was los", nickte Hank. „Du kommst plötzlich mit geheimnisvollen Zeugen an, andere sind komplett eingeschüchtert, wenn sie dich nur sehen. Und immer wieder dieses Wort ..."

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt doch, ich habe so ein Allerweltsgesicht. Vermutlich verwechseln die mich mit irgendwem anderes", lächelte er. Doch er sah an Hanks fehlender Reaktion, daß diese Lüge nicht mehr zog.

Verdammt! Er mußte sich allmählich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen!

„Wir beide sind Partner", erklärte Hank ihm, „das bedeutet, wir müssen uns hundertprozentig aufeinander verlassen können. Das bedeutet auch, daß sämtliche Geheimnisse zwischen uns dieses Vertrauen zerstören." Er trat dicht an den kleineren Nick heran und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich bin dein erster echter Partner, das weiß ich. Und genau darum habe ich bis jetzt ein Auge zugedrückt. Aber allmählich geht das nicht mehr, verstehst du? Hör auf, mich für dumm zu verkaufen und rück endlich mit der Sprache raus!"

Nick erwiderte Hanks Blick so lange er konnte.

Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als endlich seine beiden Leben irgendwie in Einklang zu bringen. Aber wie sollte er Hank erklären, daß er etwas sah, was Hank eben nicht sehen konnte? Daß es da eine andere Welt gab, die parallel zu der existierte, die er immer für real gehalten hatte?

Nick hatte dieses Gedankenspiel jetzt schon so oft betrieben, daß er schon nicht mehr mitzählen konnte, wie oft. Nur eines war immer gleich geblieben dabei, das Ende. Der Bruch mit Hank oder Juliette, im schlimmsten Fall er in der Geschlossenen, im günstigeren würden seine Beziehungen zu den beiden, seine Freundschaft zu Hank und seine Liebe zu Juliette, zerstört werden.

So oder so, Nick konnte die Wahrheit nicht aussprechen, auch wenn sie Hank oder Juliette ins Gesicht schlagen würde. Er konnte nicht, weil es zu verrückt war, was er sagen würde, weil er keinen echten Beweis liefern konnte, weil sie ihm würden glauben müssen. Und die Tatsache war nun einmal, er hatte beide, Hank und Juliette, jetzt schon so oft belogen, er fürchtete wirklich, sie würden die Wahrheit nicht glauben, wenn er sie aussprach.

Hank nickte mit zusammengepreßten Lippen. „Okay", sagte er schließlich und ging an Nick vorbei, ihn mit seiner Schulter streifend. „Wie du willst, Mann! Wie du willst!"

Nick schloß die Augen.

Die Wahrheit brannte auf seiner Zunge, würgte ihn in der Kehle. Er wünschte sich so sehr, sie aussprechen zu können, daß es schmerzte. Doch er konnte nicht.

„Tut mir leid, Hank", wisperte er und senkte den Kopf. Unter seinen dichten Wimpern sah er seinem Partner nach, der die Treppe zum Ausgang nahm. Seine Schultern sanken herab.

Er wünschte wirklich, er könnte irgendetwas tun, es Hank sagen, ihm verständlich machen, ohne daß dieser an seinem Geisteszustand zweifeln würde. Sie beide gingen jetzt seit drei Jahren durch dick und dünn.

Hank hatte recht, er war Nicks erster echter Partner. Sicher, als Nick noch Streifenpolizist gewesen war, hatte er auch Partner gehabt, aber die wechselten ständig. Erst seit er in Portland war, nachdem er seine Detective-Prüfung bestanden hatte und mit viel Enthusiasmus hergezogen war, da hatte Nick begriffen, WAS ein echter Partner wirklich war: ein Teil der Familie.

Das dumme war, seit er zum Grimm geworden war, hatten Nicks Prioritäten sich verschoben, sein ganzes Leben spielte sich auf zwei Gleisen gleichzeitig ab. Schwer genug, das unter einen Hut zu bringen. Aber dann war da noch Monroe. Monroe, mit dem er nicht eine gemeinsame Interesse teilte, Monroe, der Wider-Blutbad, der sich selbst gegenüber so hart war, Monroe, der zur Stelle war, wenn Nick ihn brauchte.

Monroe war zu Nicks neuem Partner geworden, ohne daß einer der drei dies wirklich begriff. Es war einfach passiert und ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Hank war ebenso Nicks Partner, aber da er ihm gegenüber nicht mehr vollkommen ehrlich sein konnte, Monroe dagegen schon, war passiert, was eigentlich nicht hätte passieren dürfen: Nick hatte den einen Partner fallenlassen, um dem anderen nahe sein zu können.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde das Bild für den jungen Grimm. Und umso klarer wurde ihm auch, daß er beide brauchte: Monroe UND Hank. Nur war ihm immer noch schleierhaft, wie er ein solches Dreiergespann überhaupt zusammenbringen sollte.

„Detective Burkhardt?" riß eine Stimme ihn aus seinen Gednaken.

Nick drehte sich um und sah sich den beiden Beamten der Inneren gegenüber, die die Ermittlungen gegen ihn leiteten.

Jetzt war es also soweit.

Nick fühlte sich von der Welt betrogen als er nickte. „Ja?"

„Wir würden gern mit Ihnen sprechen", erklärte der zweite.

Nick seufzte. „Geht es um die Anzeige gegen mich?"

Beide nickten.

Nick rammte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke, eigentlich waren Hank und er auf dem Weg gewesen, um einer Unklarheit im Fall Munter nachzugehen, und nickte.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit", forderte ihn der erste der beiden auf.

Nick hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als er zurückkehrte ins Großraumbüro. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch und fand diesen chaotisch. Die beiden hatten sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, Ordnung zu halten!

Nick spannte die Kiefermuskeln an, während er den beiden zu den Verhörräumen folgte.

So einfach war es also, eine Karriere zu zerstören. Er wußte, es würde schwer werden diese Anschuldigung aus seiner Akte herauszuhalten. Wenn der Captain intervenieren würde … vielleicht. Ansonsten sahen seine Karrierechancen bei der Polizei ziemlich düster aus.

Der eine der beiden öffnete die Tür zu einem der Verhörräume und forderte Nick mit einer Geste auf, den Raum zu betreten.

Der Grimm zögerte kurz, hatte er doch aus den Augenwinkeln Sergeant Wu erkannt, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete. Dann aber, fügte er sich und ging bis zur Schwelle.

„Was geht hier vor?" brach die Stimme von Captain Renard den Zauber, der über Nick gelegen zu haben schien gerade.

„Wir wollen Ihrem Detective nur einige Fragen stellen", erklärte der erste der beiden.

Renard trat an Nicks Seite und legte seinem Detective eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nicht ohne seinen Gewerkschaftsvertreter und einem Rechtsbeistand", erklärte er kuhl. „Nick, ich denke, Hank braucht Sie."

„Es wäre ein Zeichen der Zusammenarbeit, wenn Detective Burkhardt auf seinen Anspruch verzichten würde", antwortete der zweite.

Renard hatte recht, ging Nick plötzlich auf. Er hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht! Aber der Captain hatte wirklich recht. Er brauchte keine Fragen ohne Rechtsbeistand zu beantworten.

„Nick?" Renard sah ihn auffordernd an.

Der Grimm nickte. „Tut mir leid, ich habe zu tun", entschuldigte er sich, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und folgte Hank nach draußen.

„Versuchen Sie das nie wieder", drohte Renard den beiden Beamten der Inneren. „Nicht in meinem Revier!"

* * *

Monroe fühlte sich immer noch nicht sonderlich, als Rosalee ihn weckte. Aber der Schlaf hatte ihm gut getan, hatte er doch ein wenig dessen nachgeholt, was ihm in der letzten Nacht vorenthalten wurde.

„Hier, trink das", forderte die Fuchsbau ihn auf und hielt ihm eine Tasse hin.

Selbst durch die größtenteils verstopfte Nase hindurch konnte Monroe das Gebräu riechen. „Alte Socken", kommentierte er.

Rosalee lächelte und nickte. „Trifft es ziemlich genau."

Monroe seufzte.

Es half nichts. Mittlerweile mußte er sich selbst eingestehen, daß etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, und erst recht, daß dieses etwas nicht mit einer einfachen Erkältung zusammenhing.

„Sei's drum!"

Er setzte die Tasse an und … kippte den Inhalt in einem Schluck herunter so schnell er nur konnte. Trotzdem war der Geschmack, der sich in seine Zunge brannte, gräßlich und rief den Wolf hervor für eine Sekunde.

„Das Zeug ist ja schlimmer als ich dachte!" keuchte der Blutbad endlich.

„Aber er sollte sofort helfen", fügte Rosalee hinzu.

Monroe verzog den Mund. „Wenn mit helfen Geschmacksknospen abtöten gemeint ist, hat das Zeug seinen Dienst erfüllt." Und dann … nieste der Blutbad so heftig wie nie zuvor und sank auf das Sofa zurück.

Rosalee starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als würde das Zeug sofort helfen", kommentierte Monroe nasal. „Vielleicht bringen es ja mehrere Dosen."

„Das darf aber eigentlich nicht sein. Das ist der stärkste Heiltrank, den ich kenne!" entfuhr es Rosalee endlich.

Monroe röchelte unter dem nächsten Hustenanfall und mußte warten, bis der Reiz in seinen Bronchen etwas nachgelassen ahtte, ehe er antworten konnte: „Ruf besser Nick an."

Genau das würde Rosalee wohl auch tun müssen, gestand sie sich selbst ein.


	8. Waffenruhe

Es herrschte eisiges Schweigen im Wagen. Schweigen, das auf Nicks Seele wie ein riesiges Gewicht lastete. Immer wieder sah er zu Hank am Steuer hinüber, doch der würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

Nick kniff die Lippen aufeinander und sah zum Seitenfenster hinaus, als sein Handy begann zu klingeln. Er fischte es aus der Tasche und checkte die Nummer: Rosalee.

Nick seufzte in der Hoffnung auf eine gute Nachricht und akzeptierte den Ruf.

„Was gibt's?" fragte er ohne Umschweife. „Experiment erfolgreich?"

„Nick, wie schnell kannst du hier sein", fragte die Fuchsbau statt einer Antwort.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. Hank blickte zu ihm hinüber und er hatte auch noch sehr gut die Worte des Captains im Ohr. Keine Extra-Touren mehr, bis die Sache mit Munter geklärt war. Gerade sein Erlebnis mit den beiden Ermittlern der Inneren Abteilung sorgte dafür, daß Nicks Magen zu schmerzen begann.

„Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt", antwortete er. „Ich kann nicht weg. Tut mir leid."

Rosalee seufzte. „Es hat nicht geklappt", ließ sie ihn dann wissen.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du warst so sicher ..."

„Ich habe den stärksten Heiltrank gebraut, den ich kenne, Nick", begann die Fuchsbau zu erklären, „aber es war von vorn herein ein Fischen im Trüben. Heilmittel können variieren in den Wesen-Arten."

Nick nagte an seiner Unterlippe.

Was jetzt? Er war so sicher gewesen, daß Rosalee Monroe würde heilen können. Und jetzt …

„Wie geht's ihm?" fragte er endlich zögernd, nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte.

„Nicht gut. Er wird schwächer", antwortete die Fuchsbau. „Ich hoffe, der Trank bewirkt zumindest eine Verlangsamung der Symptome, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Nick klopfte mit einem Finger auf die Türverkleidung.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

„Nick, ich fürchte, wir brauchen andere Blutbaden, nach Möglichkeit einen Heiler, der uns weiterhelfen kann", fuhr Rosalee fort.

Oder Monroes ominösen Vetter in Antwerpen.

Nick dachte nun wirklich ernsthaft darüber nach, was der Arzt ihm gesagt hatte. Vielleicht half eine Gen-Therapie.

Aber es hatte auch geheißen, daß es ein direkterer Verwandter sein müsse …

Er fühlte Hanks Blick auf sich und fühlte sich noch schlechter. Er wünschte sich, er könne sich mit seinem Partner beraten. Hank konnte ihm vielleicht einen Tip geben, während ihn die Sorge und Angst um seinen Freund gerade wichtige Details übersehen ließ.

„Nick?" fragte Rosalees Stimme.

„Weißt du von anderen?" fragte er. „Anderen wie … äh … Monroe?"

„In Portland? Nein", antwortete die Fuchsbau ohne zu zögern. „Wenn es hier noch Blutbaden gibt, dann kommen sie nicht in meinen Laden zum Einkaufen."

Im Hintergrund hörte er eine krächzendes Husten, dann eine undeutliche Stimme, die etwas murmelte.

Angelina?

Nick hob den Kopf.

Angelina wäre eine Möglichkeit. Allerdings war die verschwunden seit ihrem Zusammenstoß mit dem Bauerschwein. Und hatte Monroe selbst nicht gesagt, daß sie verschwunden bleiben würde, bis sie selbst gefunden werden wollte.

Nick bewegte unwillkürlich die Schulter, die sie ihm damals fast ausgekugelt hätte. Angelina war zwar eine Wahl, sofern sie noch hier war. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich noch einmal mit ihr zusammentreffen wollte. Zumal sie sich damals ja auch mit einem Polizeibeamten angelegt hatte.

Was sonst?

„Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du so schnell wie möglich vorbeikommen könntest", fuhr Rosalee fort. „Wir müssen uns etwas anderes ausdenken."

Da war er mit ihr einer Meinung. Nur leider …

„Ich komme nach Schichtende. Eher geht es leider nicht. Grüß Monroe von mir." Damit legte er auf, und fühlte sich einfach nur schlecht.

* * *

Als Hank den Wagen schließlich wieder vor der Pfandleihe parkte, war Nick zu einer Entscheidung gelangt. Während sein Partner den Sicherheitsgurt löste sah er aus dem Seitenfenster und durch das Schaufenster. Helena Munter war wieder hinter dem Thresen.

Nick schloß müde die Augen für einen Moment. Er hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, als sich mit einer Geheimniskauz herumzuschlagen, die ihm aus Trotz die Karriere zerstören wollte.

„Was ist?" fragte Hank, als er immer noch keine Anstalten machte auszustiegen.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bleibe im wird vermutlich das weiseste sein, das ich heute tun kann."

Hank sah ihn stirnru zelnd an. „Ist es wegen … hör zu, das war nicht so gemeint."

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, damit hat es nichts zu tun."

Hank musterte sein Profil. „Sicher nicht?"

Nick nickte. „Sicher nicht."

Hank musterte die Geheimniskauz, für ihn sicherlich nichts weiter als eine hübsche Frau,

„Hör zu", wandte Nick sich an seinen Partner. „frag auf jeden Fall nach dem Grundstück, versuch aber nicht, die Adresse herauszugeben."

„Gibst du es weiter, falls etwas passiert?"

Nick seufzte. „Natürlich. Das ist keine Frage!"

Hank musterte ihn immer noch, drehte sich dann auf dem Fahrersitz weiter zu ihm um. „Ich kann verstehen, daß du im Moment schwimmst", begann er schließlich. „Du hattest dein Leben komplett geplant inklusive der Heirat mit Juliette. Was auch immer passiert ist, als deine Tante überfallen wurde damals, es hat immer noch Auswirkungen auf dich, und damit auch auf uns. Ich weiß nicht, was los ist und warum du so ein Geheimnis daraus machen mußt. Es ist mir gleich, solange unsere Partnerschaft nicht darunter leidet. Und im Moment tut sie genau das. Deshalb ...ich bin für dich da, immer! Egal um welche Tages- oder Nachtzeit. Suchst du jemanden, bei dem du dich aussprechen kannst, ich bin da."

Nick zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Geht klar", antwortete er. „Und danke."

Hank warf wieder einen Blick zur Pfandleihe. „Und ich kann verstehen, daß du nicht mit reinwillst, ich hätte dich aber gern am Fenster. Nicht daß ich hinterher mit dir einen Topf geworfen werde, du Wüstling!"

Nick mußte nun doch wider Willen lachen.

Eigentlich, mußte er zugeben, hatte er etwas anderes geplant, während Hank noch einmal Munter befragen sollte. Eigentlich hatte er ihr iPad benutzen wollen, um ein wenig weiter nach Monroes Familie zu forschen. Immerhin fuhren sie das Ding seit Monaten spazieren, da konnte er es auch mal verwenden …

Andererseits drückte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen. Was also blieb ihm übrig? Sich selbst die Wahrheit einzugestehen, wie er es heute bereits getan hatte, schmerzte. Aber es würde ihn umso mehr schmerzen, wenn er Hank letztendlich verlieren würde. So sollte keine Partnerschaft enden, vor allem, weil er der Schuldige an der Situation war.

„Ich möchte trotzdem wissen, was es mit diesem Grimm-Wort auf sich hat", ächzte Hank, während er ausstieg.

Nick fühlte, wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Eilig senkte er den Kopf und tat, als habe er Probleme, den Gurt zu lösen.

Er mußte sich wirklich schnell eine Lösung einfallen lassen, Hank entweder aufklären (was problematisch sein würde) oder eben einmal mehr eine Lüge vorschieben. So oder so, allmählich sah sein normales Leben aus wie ein Sieb mit tausend Löchern. Und die andere Welt und sein eigenes Erbe schillerten in immer helleren Farben durch all diese Löcher hindurch …

Nick griff trotzdem nach dem Pad, als er ausstieg, und folgte Hank dann auf dem Fuße.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß ich so grimmig aussehe, oder?" scherzte er, als er zu Hank aufschloß.

Der musterte ihn und gluckste. „Du? Ehrlich, als du damals ins Revier geschneit kamst dachte ich wirklich, Renard sei verrückt geworden, einen Schüler einzustellen. Daß du dreißig bist, solltest du an einem Schild um deinen Hals tragen, ansonsten glaubt dir das keiner."

Wie zwei überdrehte Schuljungen kichernd und sich gegenseitig anstoßend gingen sie zur Pfandleihe. Nick fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert, für einen Moment seine Sorgen und Ängste einfach einmal vergessen zu können und einfach wieder Hanks kleiner Partner sein zu dürfen, der mit einem Blick auf das Leben eines Menschen schließen konnte.

Eigenartig, ging ihm dann aber auf, als er für seinen Partner die Tür öffnete. Eigenartig, daß ihm das nicht immer gelang, wenn es um Wesen ging. Manchmal empfing er von denen … nichts, andere Male nur verschwommenes, keine Einzelheiten, die doch sonst immer zu seiner beeindruckenden Aufklärungsrate beigetragen hatten.

Sollte er als mehr oder weniger natürlicher Feind der Wesen nicht hinter ihre Fassade sehen können in allen Lebenslagen? Sollte er nicht gerade die Feinheiten bei Wesen besser herausfiltern können als bei Menschen?

Hank sah ihn durchdringend an, als er in der Tür stand. „Nach dem Grundstück fragen", wiederholte er die Answeisung. „Und das nach Möglichkeit, daß du die Reaktion vom Fenster aus sehen kannst?"

„Würde ich mich nicht drüber beschweren", antwortete Nick.

„Dann bleib draußen und stell dein Radar auf längere Distanz." Hank schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Nick seufzte und ging zum Schaufenster.

Gott sei Dank war der Tag bedeckt, so daß er einen guten Blick ins Innere der Pfandleihe hatte. Er beobachtete, wie Hank wieder an den Thresen trat und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Wesens.

Sein Partner hatte Munters Namen in den Grundbucheintragungen eines leeren Grundstückes nahe Portland gefunden. Wohl gemerkt, besagte Grundstück war leer, einmal abgesehen vom obligatorischen Wald und einem Seitenarm des Flußes. Nick und Hank hatten eigens Wu mit einer Streife hingeschickt, während sie eben herausfinden wollten, ob Munters Tochter irgendetwas über dieses Grundstück wußte.

Die anderen eingetragenen Besitzer hatten sich nämlich als Fakenamen herausgestellt. Es gab keinen Bezug zu ihnen. Der einzige, der wirklich existiert hatte, war Munter.

Nick wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß mehr an diesem Grundstück dran war als sie glaubten. Möglicherweise war dort irgendwo der fehlende Geheimnisraum versteckt. Und da er, schon bevor sie die Anzeige gegen ihn aufgegeben hatte, Helena Munter nicht traute, wollte er wissen, wie sie reagierte, wurde sie mit dieser Neuigkeit konfrontiert. Daher waren die hergefahren, statt einfach anzurufen. Manchmal brauchte man eben Nicks ganz persönliches Auge, um etwas herauszufinden …

Hank stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, also konnte der Grimm nicht sehen oder hören, was sein Partner sagte oder tat, aber er las von Munters Gesicht … und genau das begann wieder zu wogen für einen Moment.

Nick war sich sicher, sie wußte nichts über das Grundstück. Soweit er die Geheimniskauz bis jetzt gelesen hatte, zeigte sie sich immer in ihrer zweiten Gestalt bei etwas, was sie persönlich begehrte, sie aber auch überraschte. Und das bedeutete, sie vermutete das gleiche wie er: der zweite Geheimraum war irgendwo auf dem Grundstück.

Munters Aufmerksamkeit glitt zum Schaufenster hinüber, nachdem Hank sich abwandte, die Pfandleihe wieder zu verlassen. Einen Moment lang trafen sich ihre Blicke, Helenas und Nicks. Und Nick wußte, er hatte sich wirklich keine Freundin gemacht, als er sie zwang, ihm den Geheimraum zu offenbaren …


	9. Schichtwechsel

Nick seufzte erleichtert, als er nach Schichtende endlich nach Hause kam, und sei es nur, damit er sich Sachen zum Wechseln holen konnte. Der auffällig unauffällige schwarze Van, der an der Stoßstange von Monroes Käfer klebte auf der Fahrt hierher, war ihm relativ gleich. Auf dem Revier wußten die, die es anging, eh, daß ein guter Freund von ihm krank war. Vielleicht würde es die Ermittler der Inneren Abteilung dazu bringen, über die Anschuldigungen Munters noch einmal nachzudenken.

Nick schloß die Tür auf und schlüpfte in das Haus hinein, das er mit Juliette zusammen bewohnte. Ihr Haus, nicht seins. Aber er mochte es, zeigte es doch deutlich Juliettes Handschrift überall.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Jacke auszuziehen, sondern lief die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock. Da er Juliettes Kombi nicht gesehen hatte vorm Haus, ging er davon aus, daß sie noch nicht da war. Umso besser, mußte er noch keine weiteren Ausflüchte suchen.

Doch kaum war er im ersten Stock angekommen, als er ihre Stimme hörte:

„Nick?"

Er blieb stehen, hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte er Juliette, so wie immer, liebevoll begrüßen und in seine Arme schließen. Andererseits aber hatte er Rosalees Gutmütigkeit wirklich überstrapaziert und er sollte sehen, daß er so schnell wie möglich zu Monroe kam.

„Ich bin im Schlafzimmer", antwortete er schließlich, sich so schnell wie möglich eine Ausrede zusammenbastelnd, während er Juliettes Schritte auf der Treppe hörte.

Er ging ins Schlafzimmer, holte seine alte Sporttasche unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete die erste Schublade der Kommode, in der ein Großteil seiner Kleidung lagerte.

„Hey, was ist denn los?" fragte Juliette.

Nick sah zu ihr hinüber. Sie stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete sichtlich irritiert, wie er einen Stapel Unterwäsche in die Tasche packte.

„Hab deinen Wagen gar nicht draußen gesehen", sagte er lächelnd und trat zu ihr, sie kurz und liebevoll in den Arm nehmend und ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen hauchend.

Juliette sah zu ihm hoch und runzelte die Stirn. „Das liegt vermutlich daran, daß der Wagen in der Werkstatt ist … ich könnte übrigens das gleiche fragen. Wo ist deiner?"

Nick lächelte tapfer. „Da gibt's ein Problem", ließ er sie wissen.

„Und welches?"

Nick legte letzte Hand an die Lüge, die er sich auf die Schnelle hatte einfallen lassen. „Zimmerman, du weißt, der vom Drogendezernat", begann er dann.

Juliette nickte und ließ zu, daß Nick sich von ihr löste. „Was ist mit ihm?"

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denen ist plötzlich ein Fall heiß geworden und dummerweise brauchten sie noch jemanden für eine Observation", erklärte er. „Du weißt, er hatte mir schon öfter geholfen."

Juliette nickte und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie beobachtete, wie er weiter Kleidung einpackte. „Und das bedeutet?"

Nick ging hinüber zum begehbaren Schrank und holte sich noch zwei seiner Lieblingshemden, ehe er den Reißverschluß der Tasche schloß und sich wieder Juliette zuwandte. „Ich werde ein paar Tage nicht nach Hause kommen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid."

„Aber … die Theaterkarten!" entfuhr es Juliette.

Die Premiere!

Nick schloß die Augen. Verdammt, daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht!

„Tut mir leid", sagte er schließlich.

Juliette trat an ihn heran und sah zu ihm auf. „Kann denn kein anderer übernehmen?" fragte sie.

„Ich fürchte nicht", entgegnete Nick und schüttelte den Kopf.

Juliette lehnte sich an ihn und umschlang ihn mit den Armen.

Nick seufzte wieder.

Er haßte es, daß er sie anlügen mußte. Aber wie sollte er ihr erklären, daß er vorübergehend auszog, damit er Monroe pflegen konnte. Der gleiche Monroe, der Juliette aus dem Tunnel befreit hatte. Der Monroe, den er seitdem tunlichst nicht mehr erwähnte, wollte er doch nicht in Erklärungsnot geraten.

Er schloß Juliette in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Tut mir wirklich leid", flüsterte er.

Sie hob den Kopf und ließ sich von ihm lang und liebevoll küssen. „Aber melde dich zumindest zwischendurch", ermahnte sie ihn.

Nick lächelte. „Werde ich auf jeden Fall tun. Und nochmal … wegen des Theaters … ich hab schlicht nicht dran gedacht."

„Paß nur auf dich auf, Nick!" Juliette umschlang seinen Hals mit ihren Armen und drückte seinen Kopf langsam zu sich hinunter, damit sie ihn noch einmal küssen konnte.

Er mußte verrückt sein, ging Nick in diesem Moment auf. Er mußte wirklich verrückt sein, Juliette wegen Monroe sitzenzulassen.

„Werd ich tun", flüsterte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Honey."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Und ich liebe dich, Nick."

* * *

Als er kurz darauf, den schwarzen Van noch immer hinter sich wissend (gut, daß zumindest Juliette ihre Ruhe haben würde vor den Typen aus der Inneren), Monroes Auffahrt hinauffuhr, war er müde.

All die Aufregungen des Tages, Monroe vielleicht sterbenskrank, die Anzeige gegen ihn, Nick, all die Lügen, die sein Kartenhaus mittlerweile eher schlecht als recht zusammenhielten … es zerrte an ihm und laugte ihn allmählich aus.

Nick hoffte, daß die Nacht nicht allzu schlimm werden würde, weder für ihn noch für Monroe. Vielleicht tat es dem Blutbad ganz gut, wenn er ausschlafen konnte. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt Heilung, aber Erleichterung.

Nick joggte den Fußweg zur Haustür hinauf, die sich kurz vor ihm öffnete. Rosalees unschuldige, braune Rehaugen sahen hinaus auf die Straße an Nick vorbei. „Du wirst verfolgt", bemerkte die Fuchsbau. Im nächsten Moment stand sie in ihrer Wesengestalt vor ihm.

Nick drängte sie ins Haus und schloß die Tür hinter sich. „Ja, ich werde verfolgt, und ich weiß das auch. Es ist nicht ..." Er stockte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und stellte die Sporttasche mit seiner Wäsche zum Wechseln neben sich hinter die Haustür. „Doch, es ist", seufzte er endlich und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Rosalee mitfühlend, den Fuchs wieder zurückdrängend in sich hinein.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern, griff wieder nach seiner Tasche und ging an der hübschen Fuchsbau vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich hoffe, ich kann die Couch nehmen?" rief er über die Schulter zurück.

Rosalee folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und musterte ihn ernst mit gekreuzten Armen. „Was ist los?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

Nick seufzte und stellte seine Tasche neben Monroes Sofa ab, ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nichts weiter", lächelte er.

Rosalee sah ihn scharf an, schärfer als er je geglaubt hatte.

„Eine Zeugin hat mich angezeigt", sagte er schließlich und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Warum sollte sie dich anzeigen?" bohrte Rosalee nach.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte vor sich hin.

Wann hatte es begonnen? Warum diese Beschwerde?

Da setzte denn endlich seine Gedankenwelt ein.

„Es ist Munters Tochter Helena", begann er schließlich stockend zu erklären, sich die Brocken selbst irgendwie zusammensuchend. „Monroe meinte, wenn ich es eilig hätte, könne ich ruhig ein wenig drohen Als ich genau das tat ..." Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Rosalee seufzte. „Du hast sie unter Druck gesetzt, richtig?"

Nick nickte stumm und kniff die Lippen aufeinander.

„Sonst noch etwas?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist zum Commissioner und hat sich dort beschwert. Mit anderen Worten: Renard ist außen vor und ich bin den Höllenhunden der Inneren zum Fraß vorgeworfen worden."

Rosalee seufzte und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. „Und du hast oft genug das Menschengesetz gebrochen, richtig?"

Nick nickte wieder. „Genau das ist das Problem. Meinetwegen können sie mich beschatten, solange ich es weiß, daß sie da sind. Solange aber muß ich den Trailer umgehen und leider nicht nutzen."

Rosalee sah ihn forschend an, nickte dann aber.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt von dem Trailer?"

„Monroe hat es mir verraten … vor einer halben Stunde", erklärte die hübsche Fuchsbau nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.

Nick mußte wider Willen schmunzeln.

„Er wollte es nicht", erklärte Rosalee ernst. „Es ist ihm herausgerutscht."

Nick dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich vertraue dir", sagte er schließlich und blickte ihr in die Augen.

Rosalee lächelte. „Das solltest du vielleicht nicht", entgegnete sie.

„Warum? Weil du ein Wesen bist und ich ein Grimm? Ich dachte, wir seien über das Stadium allmählich hinaus."

Rosalee seufzte. Es war ihr nur allzu deutlich anzumerken, daß sie Nick und seinem Erbe eigentlich noch einiges hinzuzufügen hatte, aber auch, daß sie schlicht müde war.

Kein Wunder, dachte der junge Grimm, Rosalee war mindestens ebenso lange wach wie er, hatte sicherlich ähnliches durchgemacht und war von ihm dann auch noch in die Pflicht genommen worden, aus der er sie schlicht nicht hatte entlassen können.

„Der Trank nimmt Monroe ein wenig die Schmerzen", begann Rosalee endlich zu erklären, mied jetzt aber Nicks Blick. „Also habe ich ihm noch etwas davon gegeben. Jetzt schläft er, und er sollte auch schlafen."

Nick nickte. „Schon klar", sagte er.

Rosalee strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinters Ohr. „Ich werde mich ein wenig umhören, ob jemand etwas von Blutbaden in oder um Portland herum gehört hat. Aber ..." Sie seufzte und zog die Schultern hoch. Jetzt sah sie doch in Nicks Augen, voller Verzweiflung und Trauer. „... selbst wenn wir Blutbaden finden sollten, ist das noch kein Garant dafür, daß die uns auch helfen können. Nicht alle Wesen sind in Wesen-Medizin bewandert. Soweit ich weiß, sind Heiler unter Blutbaden sogar extrem selten."

„Aber es gibt sie", wandte Nick ein.

Auf dem Weg hierher hatte er einen Plan gefaßt. Vielleicht einen gefährlichen, eingedenk ihres letzten Zusammentreffens, aber er wollte versuchen, Angelina ausfindig zu machen. Soweit er wußte, kannte die Blutbad Monroe am längsten, war mehr oder weniger mit ihm zusammen aufgewachsen und war eine ganze Weile lang seine Lebensgefährtin gewesen. Angelina aber war auch sehr … wild und ungezähmt. Nick erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen, als sie ihn durch das Fenster aus seinem Wagen gezerrt hatte und sich gerade daranmachen wollte, ihn zu zerfleischen, als Monroe und ihr Bruder dazwischengingen.

Nick mochte Angelina nicht sonderlich, aber wenn das Leben seines Freundes auf dem Spiel stand, würde er riskieren, erneut gegen sie anzutreten. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, daß Monroe durchaus noch Kontakt zu ihr hatte. Ihr Haus jedenfalls wurde regelmäßig besucht, also mußte sie noch in der Gegend sein.

Rosalee musterte ihn sehr genau, als könne sie an seinem Gesicht ablesen, worüber er nachdachte. Hatte Monroe ihr gegenüber seine alte Flamme erwähnt? Nick wußte es nicht.

„Ansonsten solltest du auch versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu finden", sagte sie schließlich mit echter Besorgnis in der Stimme. „Ich komme morgen früh wieder her, so früh wie möglich."

„Schlaf dich aus", entgegnete Nick. „Ich brauche morgen erst um zehn zum Dienst. Also laß dir Zeit."

Rosalee sah ihn wieder an. „Du brauchst auch Ruhe, Nick. Hast du letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Ein paar Stunden." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kaffee hält mich schon wach, keine Sorge."

„Und was ist mit deinen Verfolgern? Die kommen hier nicht rein, oder?"

„Das dürfen sie nicht. Das hier ist nicht mein Haus, ich bin hier nur zu Gast", entgegnete Nick. „Und bisher haben sie nicht einen Beweis gegen mich, nur eine Aussage derjenigen, die die Anzeige erstattet hat. Die werden schonungslos in meiner Vergangenheit wühlen, ja. Aber sie dürfen nicht an meine Freunde ran."

„Was genau ist zwischen dir und der Geheimniskauz vorgefallen?" fragte Rosalee nachdenklich.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, rein gar nichts! Ich habe sie ein wenig unter Druck gesetzt, was den Geheimraum anging, aber ..." Er stockte und griff in seine Jackentasche.

„Was ist los?" Rosalee richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ein Handy! Ich habe dort ein gelocktes Handy gefunden", antwortete Nick. „Ich habs mitgenommen und zur Spurensicherung gegeben."

Rosalee seufzte. „Vermutlich hättest du genau das nicht tun sollen. War sie daran interessiert?"

Nick nickte. „Definitiv. Aber sie kannte es nicht." Er sah zu der Fuchsbau hinüber. „Und wir haben den zweiten Geheimnisraum noch nicht gefunden, wohl aber ein Grundstück, über das sie auch nichts wußte."

Rosalee runzelte die Stirn. „Du denkst, der Geheimnisraum, das Handy und das Grundstück hängen zusammen?"

„Fällt dir was besseres ein?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Rosalee schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde auf dem Weg nach Hause darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht fällt mir ja noch etwas ein". Sie erhob sich und wandte sich ab. Dann drehte sie sich doch noch einmal um und sah auf Nick hinunter. „Wo liegt denn dieses Grundstück?"

„Ein Stück hinter Portland Richtung Kalifornien", antwortete er. „Direkt am Fluß."

Rosalee nickte, scheinbar vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. „Gut, dann ..."

„Gute Nacht, Rosalee", lächelte Nick, der selbst eine bleierne Müdigkeit empfand. „Ruh dich aus!"

„Du dich aber auch." Aus irgendeinem Grund kam Rosalee zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest, ehe sie ging.

Nick sah ihr verwirrt nach …


	10. Vertrauensbruch

Das Haus war still, als Monroe irgendwann erwachte. Seltsam still dafür, daß der Blutbad die Anwesenheit eines anderen spürte. Normalerweise wäre es vermutlich kein Problem gewesen herauszufinden, um wen oder was es sich handelte. Im Moment aber …

Monroe stöhnte und griff nach der Tissue-Box auf der Ablage über dem Bett und schnäuzte sich ausgiebig. Half allerdings nicht viel, mußte er zugeben. Seine Geruchssensoren waren definitiv komplett stillgelegt im Moment. Wie es um seine anderen Wahrnehmungen stand …

Monroe setzte sich langsam auf, fühlte sich ungefähr doppelt so alt als daß er tatsächlich war. Jeder Knochen in seinem Leib schien zu schmerzen. Ihm war etwas schwindlig, als er schießlich die Beine aus dem Bett schwang.

Sei es drum, er mußte irgendetwas für seine Kehle tun. Er hatte das Gefühl, selbige sei mit Sandpapier ausgelegt …

Monroe erhob sich ächzend, tat dann einen ersten schlurfenden Schritt, ehe er sich selbst weit genug traute, sich wirklich aufzurichten und … ja, es klappte.

Er schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe, gute alte Slipper, wie sein Vater sie schon getragen hatte, den abgetragenen Bademantel und ging dann langsam zur Treppe, um sich hinunter in die Küche zu begeben. Licht strahlte aus seinem Wohnzimmer heraus und fing sich an der Tür und der Wand daneben.

„Nick?" krächzte Monroe, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Etwas vor sich hinknurrend, was er selbst nicht verstand nahm er die Treppe in Angriff, sich mit beiden Händen am Geländer festhaltend.

Was sollte diese ganze Aufregung um ihn eigentlich? Erst Rosalee, jetzt Nick. Als wäre er nicht alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen.

Monroe zog die Nase hoch und schlurfte, im Erdgeschoß angekommen, den schmalen Eingangsbereich entlang zur geöffneten Wohnzimmertür.

Natürlich, die Lampen brannten, und er konnte die Decken- und Kissensammlung sehen, die sein Übernachtungsgast da wohl zusammengetragen hatte. Von Nick selbst allerdings …

Monroe runzelte die Stirn, griff in die Tasche seines Bademantels und holte ein Taschentuch hervor, um sich noch einmal ausgiebig zu schnäuzen.

„Nick?" krächzte er erneut, gerade als er um die Ecke bog und zu seinem Arbeitsbereich beim hinteren Fenster sehen konnte.

Monroe blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Nick dort sitzen sah. Daß der Grimm an seinem Arbeitsplatz saß war nicht einmal das schlimmste. Daß Nick aber seinen Laptop benutzt hatte dagegen schon.

Monroe schnürte es die Kehle zu, als er sah, was da auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war: ein Bild von ihm und Angelina. Er hielt sie im Arm und beide lachten.

Monroes Kiefer mahlten, als er nähertrat.

Neben Nick, der offensichtlich über seinem Laptop sanft entschlummert war, lag das gerahmte Bild der Familie Lasser, das er an jenem Abend vor seiner Hintertür gefunden hatte.

Monroe fühlte sich von seinem Freund betrogen. Ihm war klar, Nick wollte helfen, aber hier mischte er sich definitiv in Dinge ein, die ihn nichts angingen, die zu privat waren, um sie mit ihm teilen. Angelina war Monroes große Liebe gewesen über eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit hinweg, und er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich vorbei war. Die letzten Worte, die sie mit ihm gewechselt hatte vor ein paar Monaten hatten die winzige Lohe in ihm wieder zu einem kleinen Feuer erwärmt. Zu wissen, daß sie ihn noch immer liebte war für Monroe etwas wie ein Glaubensbekenntnis gewesen, dem er sich einfach nicht wirklich entziehen konnte.

Sicher, er empfand auch etwas für Rosalee. Aber Rosalee war eine Fuchsbau, keine Blutbad. So sehr er sie als Freundin schätzte und nicht mehr missen wollte, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine tiefere Beziehung zu ihr wollte. Wenn sie seine Art gewesen wäre, hätte er keinen zweiten Gedanken an eine solche Entscheidung verschwendet. Aber da sie nun einmal eine Fuchsbau war …

Monroe fühlte sich verraten. Er hatte Nick nichts davon gesagt, daß Angelina noch einmal bei ihm gewesen war. Er hatte ja auch nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, er wußte nur, daß sie sich noch immer irgendwo in der Umgebung Portlands aufhielt. Nick war Polizist und Angelina hatte einen Polizisten angegriffen. Sicher, ein Bauerschwein, der zuerst selbst Rache für den Mord an seinen Brüdern gesucht hatte. Aber dennoch war es für Monroe klar gewesen, daß es selbst in seiner Freundschaft zu Nick eine Grenze gab, die sie beide tunlichst nicht überschreiten sollten. Und diese Grenze waren die Ereignisse um den Mord an Hap Lasser gewesen. Noch nie war Monroe so versucht gewesen, all seine jahrelange selbstauferlegte Disziplin fallen zu lassen als in diesem Fall. Das hatte er Nick auch klar zu verstehen eigentlich war er der Meinung gewesen, der Grimm habe verstanden, was er ihm gesagt hatte.

Offensichtlich aber hatte er sich geirrt, und das schmerzte umso mehr.

„Nick!" Monroe wußte nicht, woher er so plötzlich die Kraft nahm seine Stimme so klingen zu lassen, wie sie eben klang. Es war vermutlich einfach die Wut und Enttäuschung in seinem Bauch und Herzen.

Der Grimm zuckte hoch. „Was … ?" Er drehte sich schlaftrunken um und blinzelte unfokussiert zu Monroe hoch. „Oh!"

Der Blutbad starrte auf den Grimm nieder. „Was tust du da?"

Nick blinzelte wieder, rieb sich dann über die Augen und drehte sich zum Bildschirm um.

„Das ist mein privater Computer", fuhr Monroe im anklagenden Ton fort. „Ich hab dir vertraut!"

Die Spiegelung im Fenster zeigte ihm, daß Nicks Kiefermuskeln sich anspannten, während er das Foto auf dem Bildschirm anstarrte.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht! Du kehrst den Cop raus? In meinem Haus?" fuhr Monroe fort und hustete.

Sofort war Nick bei ihm und hielt ihn an den Schultern. „Du … du glühst ja?" Die großen Kinderaugen suchten Kontakt zu seinen, doch Monroe verweigerte sich in diesem Fall dem Grimm.

„Du kommst in mein Haus unter dem Vorwand, mir helfen zu wollen. Statt dessen aber ..." keuchte er und wies auf den Bildschirm, während der nächste Hustenanfall ihn schüttelte.

Nicks Gesicht war pures Schuldbewußtsein. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, daß du das siehst", sagte er mit ehrlicher Zerknirschung in der Stimme. Mit sanfter Gewalt drängte er den größeren Blutbad zum Sofa und drückte ihn dort nieder.

Wieder ging Monroe auf, daß sein Hausgast stärker geworden war. Irgendetwas ging mit dem Grimm vor, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich als gut empfinden sollte, WAS. Äußerlich hatte Nick sich nicht großartig verändert, seit sie beide sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, aber er war definitiv schneller geworden als früher, und stärker, wie Monroe nun feststellen mußte. Dabei bezweifelte er, daß Nick mehr trainierte als früher.

Nein, das war etwas anderes, und plötzlich wurde Monroe sich wieder einmal bewußt, daß er eigentlich mit dem Feind paktierte. Was, wenn Nick … nun, wenn irgendwann das Grimm-Wesen in ihm die Kontrolle übernehmen würde? Was, wenn Nick die Seiten wechselte?

Monroe wurde sich bewußt, wie sehr er dem Grimm vertraute und wie widersinnig dieses Vertrauen eigentlich war. Er wußte doch, was Grimm eigentlich taten, er wußte, wie sie wirklich waren. Gut, vielleicht nicht aus eigener Erfahrung, aber …

„Warte hier", befahl Nick ihm und verschwand in der Küche.

Was, wenn das alles nur eine Übergangsphase war bis der wirkliche Charakter des Grimms zu Tage treten würde? Was, wenn Nick seinen Kopf wollte?

Monroes Herz krampfte sich zusammen allein bei dieser Vorstellung.

Egal, was Nick getan hatte, egal, wie persönlich Monroe den Fall Lasser auch nahm, er fühlte, die Freundschaft zu dem Grimm bedeutete ihm mehr. In den letzten Monaten, seit Nick in sein Leben getreten war mit der wütenden Frage: „Wo ist sie?" hatte der Grimm sich irgendwie in Monroes Herz gestohlen. Nicht im sexuellen Sinne, sondern eher als eine Art … ja, was? Als eine Art Freund, wie Monroe ihn bisher nur selten angetroffen hatte. Anfänglich hatte er deutlich gespürt, daß Nick ihn auf Abstand halten wollte, dies teilweise auch immer noch versuchte. Allerdings war ihnen beiden klar, daß der eine ohne den anderen nicht mehr am Leben wäre und das hatte sie zusammengeschweißt. Monroe mochte die Tatsache zwar nicht, daß er nur ein Teil von Nicks zweitem Leben war, andererseits wuße er, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich das ändern würde. Irgendwann würde in Nicks Leben ein Punkt erreicht sein, an dem beide Leben nicht mehr getrennt werden konnten.

Was aber wenn Nicks „dunkle Seite" die Freundschaft zerstören würde? Was machte einen Grimm denn überhaupt zum Grimm? Ab wann mußte Monroe mit einer echten Gefahr für Leib und Leben rechnen?

Irgendetwas in ihm sagte, daß Nick schon längst seinen Weg gewählt hatte und daß er diesem Weg folgen würde, komme was da wolle. Um ihn zu einem Grimm zu machen, wie die europäischen es waren, hätte es eine Ausbildung bei einem anderen Grimm bedurft. Aber es gab keinen anderen Grimm in Nicks Leben. Er war auf sich allein gestelllt, darum hatte er ja Monroes Nähe gesucht.

Aber was, wenn er in Zukunft irgendwann einmal auf andere Grimm treffen würde?

Monroe bezweifelte, daß Grimm sich ähnlich wie Blutbaden verhielten – oder aber sie würden sich genau wie Blutbaden verhalten, was zur Katastrophe führen konnte.

„Hier!" Nick war zurückgekommen und hielt ihm ein Glas mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit hin.

Monroe sah zu seinem Freund hoch und was er in dessen Gesicht fand …

Er griff nach dem Glas und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Schluck hinunter. Rosalees Trank, war ja klar gewesen.

Monroe verzog das Gesicht.

Nick ließ sich neben ihm nieder und sah ihn aufmerksam von der Seite her an. „Ich wollte nicht, daß du das siehst", erklärte er endlich zögernd und nickte zum Laptop hinüber.

Monroe unterdrückte einen neuen Hustenanfall, kniff aber die Lippen aufeinander.

„Es … es ist einfach so, daß Rosalee nicht weiter weiß", fuhr Nick fort. „Und ich auch nicht." Seine Stimme klang belegt. „Ich will dir helfen, aber dazu brauche einen Verwandten von dir, je näher, desto besser", fuhr er zögernd fort. „Entweder wir probieren die Menschenmedizin, die der Arzt im Krankenhaus vorschlug ..."

„Ganz sicher nicht!" krächzte Monroe sofort.

„Gut, aber dann brauche ich einen Blutbad-Heiler für dich", erklärte Nick sofort, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß, daß Angelina sich irgendwo versteckt hält. Ich dachte, wenn ich versuche, sie ausfindig zu machen, kann sie mir vielleicht weiterhelfen. Immerhin … sie war schwer verletzt, als sie verschwand. Ich vermute, sie weiß, wo ich einen Heiler finden kann, der dir helfen könnte. Das hat nichts mehr mit dem Fall zu tun, glaube mir."

Monroe warf seinem Freund einen irritierten Blick zu.

Das waren ja ganz neue Töne! Nick, der Cop, der so sehr Gerechtigkeit wollte, wollte dieses Mal alle Fünfe gerade sein lassen, damit er IHM, dem Exfreund einer Verdächtigen, helfen konnte? Irgendwie war das widersinnig. Aber was er in Nicks Gesicht las … ließ die Zweifel dahinschmelzen.

„Angelina kann dir da nicht weiterhelfen", antwortete Monroe endlich. „Ich habe ihr einen Arzt besorgt damals."

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Einen Menschenarzt?"

Monroe schüttelte den Kopf. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Klinik, vor der wir uns begegnet sind vorgestern?"

Nick nickte stumm.

„Dr. Hütterlich ist ein Mellifer", erklärte Monroe, „er ist sehr gut, ich gehe schon seit Jahren zu ihm."

Nicks Stirn krauste sich noch tiefer. „Mellifer?" sagte er zweifelnd.

Monroe nickte, verstand aber nicht, warum sein Freund plötzlich deutlich unsicher erschien.

„Kann dieser Hütterlich dir denn weiterhelfen?" harkte Nick nach.

Monroe seufzte und hustete dann wieder. „Hast du von einem Fehlschlag noch nicht genug?" schniefte er.

Nick senkte betreten den Blick.

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel", Monroe klopfte seinem Freund aufmunternd den Rücken. „Was steht als nächstes auf deiner Liste?"

„Einen Blutbad-Heiler zu finden", murmelte Nick. „Und das so schnell wie möglich. Monroe, du bist mein Freund! Wenn ich meinen rechten Arm dafür geben könnte, daß du wieder gesund wirst ..."

„Dann solltest du deinen Arm besser behalten." Monroe erhob sich und schlich zu der großen alten Anrichte hinüber. Er zögerte, ehe er schließlich eine der Schubladen öffnete und ein kleines Büchlein herauskramte, das er Nick, der ihm neugierig gefolgt war, reichte.

„Was ist das?" fragte der Grimm.

„Mein Adreßbuch", antwortete Monroe. „Schlag unter J nach, da gibt's nur einen Eintrag."

Nick tat wie er ihm geheißen hatte. „Mam J.?" Irritiert blickte er auf.

„Meine Mutter", erklärte Monroe. „Und jetzt gehe ich wieder ins Bett."

* * *

Rosalee blieb stehen und sah sich noch einmal um, die Nase in die Luft gereckt.

Ihr Geruchssinn war längst nicht so fein wie der eine Blutbads, aber immerhin doch noch feiner als der von Menschen.

Rosalee schnupperte, ging dann vorsichtig weiter.

Menschen, es roch nach Menschen. Es waren also welche hier gewesen. Aber unter dem Mensch-Geruch war noch ein anderer, sehr viel feinerer, also älterer.

Rosalee schnupperte wieder, bis sie endlich erkannte, zu dem dieser Geruch gehörte.

Munter!

Es war lange her, seit ihre Eltern für Freddy und sie etwas Geld bei Munter hinterlegt hatten. Ihr Anteil daran war größtenteils von ihrer Jay-Sucht aufgefressen worden. Was aus dem Anteil ihres Bruders geworden war wußte Rosalee nicht. Doch sie schätzte, Freddy hatte ihn in den Laden investiert, vielleicht besaß sie deshalb einen klimatisierten Keller.

Hatte Nick ihr nicht gesagt, daß Freddy mit Organen gedealt hatte? Würde zumindest den Keller erklären …

Rosalee rief sich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und ging langsam weiter.

Sie wußte selbst nicht genau warum, aber sie hatte Nicks Informationen einfach folgen müssen. Nicht nur allein aus Nostalige, wobei sie sich wirklich fragte, wo denn die Nostalgie sein sollte. Nein, es war Neugier, allerdings gemischt mit einer guten Portion Verstandeskraft.

Nick war manchmal zu blauäugig, gerade wenn es um Wesen ging. Sicher, Helena Munter mochte nicht unbedingt von Nick oder Hank erfahren haben, daß es da irgendwo ein Grundstück gab, aber es gab definitiv Mittel und Wege, um genau diese Informationen zu erhalten – auch ohne daß die Polizei gewarnt werden würde.

Hier allerdings schien die Luft tatsächlich noch rein zu sein. Rosalee fand keinen Hinweis auf eine weitere Person, einmal abgesehen von den Polizisten, die das Grundstück offensichtlich durchkämmt hatten.

Rosalee schmunzelte.

Natürlich hatten die Polizisten das Grundstück gesucht, nur eben nicht an den richtigen Stellen. Rosalee dagegen folgte ihrem Instinkt und dem Geruch. Und der zeigte ihr nur allzu deutlich, wo Munter die Schätze der Wesen-Familien gelagert hatte.

Rosalee lächelte, als sie sich an ihren Vater erinnerte, der selbst Kunde bei Munter gewesen war. Helena Munter sollte besser das Weite suchen, anstatt sich mit einem Grimm anlegen zu wollen.

Rosalee stoppte, als ein neuer Geruch durch den Wind zu ihr getragen wurde: es war jemand hinter ihr. Und so wie derjenige sich unbeschwert über das Grundstück bewegte, rechnete der andere Eindringling ncht damit, daß es einen Zaungast gab.

Rosalee verschwand hinter einigen Brombeerbüschen. Kaum jemand würde sich auf ein so stacheliges Versteck einlassen, darum war es ja gerade nahezu perfekt.

Rosalee duckte sich tief zwischen die dornenbewährten Äste und wartete. Und lange zu warten brauchte sie nicht.

Ein kleines Knurren entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie sah, wer da zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte.


	11. Hank auf dem falschen Weg

Nick stand in der Küche und wartete darauf, daß der Kaffee genug gezogen hatte, um endlich eine Tasse genießen zu können. Dabei hielt er wieder das kleine Büchlein in der Hand, das Monroe ihm gegeben hatte letzte Nacht.  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war wußte er nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Bisher war er davon ausgegangen, daß Monroes Eltern tot waren. Der Blutbad sprach nie von ihnen, und wenn doch, dann in der Vergangenheitsform, die man verwendete, wenn der- oder diejenige schlicht und einfach nicht mehr Teil des Lebens war, also, in den meisten Fällen, wenn der- oder diejenige tot war.  
Nick glaubte, jetzt etwas zu wissen. Monroes Wortwahl seinem Vater gegenüber hatte sich nicht geändert, also war dieser vermutlich wirklich tot. Aber wenn es um seine Mutter ging, da hatte Monroes Anrede sich ziemlich verändert.  
Der junge Grimm starrte auf den Eintrag hinunter.  
Die Vorwahl von Montana. Was zum Kuckuck machte eine Blutbad mitten im Nirgendwo?  
Nick erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Zeit, als er als Tante Maries Mündel auf dem Rücksitz ihres Wagens geendet war. Alle Naselang waren sie weitergezogen, dabei hatte er sich nie vorstellen können warum. Tante Marie war Bibliothekarin gewesen, also kein besonders aufregender Beruf, es sei denn man zählte das Auffinden einer alten Schrift als solche. Auf jeden Fall war die Gefahr durch alte Bücher wesentlich geringer als die meisten vermutlich annahmen.  
Nick hatte irgendwann genug von der Umherzieherei. Bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit, eben nach seinem Highschool-Abschluß, hatte er sich am nächsten College geworben und war ausgezogen vom Rücksitz und hineingezogen in eine kleine Studentenwohnung nahe am Campus.  
Wie gesagt, er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, daß er sich irgendwann zurücksehnen würde nach seinen Zeiten auf dem Rücksitz.  
Was machte Monroes Mutter in Montana?  
Nick drückte den eingebauten Kaffeefilter herunter, bis sich hoffentlich auch die letzten feinen Partikel sich setzten. Dann kramte er aus dem Schrank hinter sich eine Tasse heraus, ging zum Kühlschrank, um die Milch zu holen und goß sich seine erste Tasse des Tages ein.  
Um Monroe mußte er sich wohl weniger Sorgen machen. Der große, gar nicht so böse Wolf war eingeschlafen und Nick bezweifelte, daß er noch innerhalb der nächsten Stunde wieder aufwachen würde.  
Was aber jetzt?  
Ihm ging auf, daß Rosalee sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, daß die Fuchsbau tatsächlich etwas zu spät dran war.  
Hatte sie sich am Ende angesteckt? War das möglich?  
Aber Rosalee hatte ihm gegenüber gesagt, daß Hundeschnupfen zwar auch in ihrer Rasse vorkam, aber nicht unbedingt von Rasse zu Rasse übertragen werden konnte.  
Wo aber blieb Rosalee?  
Nick nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und lehnte sich gegen den Küchenschrank. Nachdenklich glitt sein Blick wieder zu dem Adreßbüchlein hinunter.  
Warum er sich an seine Zeit mit Tante Marie erinnerte? Weil einer der längeren Aufenthalte eben in Montana stattgefunden hatte. Heute war Nick sich ziemlich sicher, daß es dabei nicht um ein seltenes Expemplar einer veröffentlichten Abhandlung über die Ausgrabung von Fossilien gehandelt hatte, hinter der seine Tante damals her gewesen war. Damals war einer der seltenen Fälle gewesen, an die er sich erinnerte, in dem eine „Monstersichtung" ihn fasziniert hatte. Wenn er darüber nachdachte … tatsächlich waren des öfteren Monster gesichtet worden an mehreren Orten, an denen er mit Marie gewesen war. Heute ergab das einen Sinn, damals … wars eben faszinierend für einen Teenager gewesen, sich zwischendurch mal zu verdrücken und selbst auf Bigfoots Spuren zu hoffen – oder was auch immer das gewesen war, hinter dem Marie hergewesen war in Montana.  
Blutbaden?  
Nick nahm noch einen Schluck.  
Möglich. Allerdings war ihm an Monroe noch nie auch nur der Hauch eines Akzents aufgefallen – oder besser kein Akzent, wie er ihn mit Montana verband.  
Nick stellte die Tasse neben sich auf die Arbeitsfläche und kramte sein Handy hervor. Er öffnete das Adreßbuch, aktivierte das iPhone und begann, die Nummer einzugeben. Dabei hoffte irgendetwas tief in ihm drin, daß er unterbrochen werden würde.  
Er wollte sich nicht in Monroes Familienleben, oder besser dessen Fehlen, einmischen. Er wollte seinem Freund helfen, das ja. Aber …  
„Ja?" meldete sich eine dunkle Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
Nick erstarrte für eine Sekunde, hatte er doch immer noch keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Dann aber … kehrte er den Cop heraus.  
„Hallo?" fragte die Stimme nochmal.  
„Hallo", meldete er sich endlich, so geschäftsmäßig wie möglich, den Kopf gesenkt haltend und den Fußboden in Monroes Küche fixierend. „Spreche ich mit Mam J?"  
Schweigen am anderen Ende, dann: „Ähm, so hat mich schon lange niemand mehr genannt."  
Nick befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zungenspitze. „Haben Sie einen Sohn namens Monroe?"  
„Edwin? Ja. Ja, habe ich", kam die Antwort.  
Nick atmete tief ein.  
„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte die Stimme.  
Er konzentrierte sich. „Ich bin Detective Nick Burkhardt vom Portland PD", stellte er sich vor. „Und ich bin ein Freund von Monroe."  
„Oh mein Gott! Ist ihm was zugestoßen?" kam die keuchende Frage.  
Nick spannte die Kiefer an. „Nein, Mam, es ist ihm nichts zugestoßen. Zumindest kein Verbrechen oder Unfall", antwortete er. „Allerdings bedaure ich Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, daß Monroe krank ist und wir ihm nicht helfen können."  
Schweigen, nur unterbrochen durch einige Atemzüge.  
„Ich fürchte, er leidet an Hundeschnupfen", schloß Nick dann seine Ansprache.  
„Ist es schon weit fortgeschritten?" fragte die Stimme.  
„Ich muß zugeben, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich kenne mich mit Blutbad-Krankheiten nicht aus", gestand Nick, während er innerlich beschloß, genau das zu ändern. Keiner seiner Ahnen hatte sich je um Wesen-Krankheiten gekümmert, dabei konnte es lebensrettend sein, genau das zu tun. Also würde er ein neues Journal beginnen. Eines, in dem er Krankheiten und, nach Möglichkeit, deren Medizin und Kuren zusammentrug.  
„War er bewußtlos?" fragte die Stimme.  
„Kurzfristig, vor zwei Tagen", antwortete Nick bereitwillig.  
„Hat er typische Erkältungssymptome?"  
„Ja, allerdings schlimmer als eine übliche Erkältung."  
„Gut", die Stimme seufzte. „Ich muß einen Flug organisieren. Wo ist Edwin? Portland?"  
„Ja, Portland, Oregon", stimmte Nick zu. „Geben Sie mir am besten Bescheid, wenn Sie alles gebucht haben. Ich werde sehen, daß ich Sie vom Flughafen abholen kann."  
„Ist das Ihre Nummer, Detective Burkhardt, die ich auf der Anzeige gesehen habe?"  
„Das ist meine Handynummer", bestätigte Nick. „Ansonsten kann ich Ihnen noch die Nummer meines Büroanschlußes geben, sollte Ihnen das Handy nicht zusagen."  
„Das wird's tun", entgegnete die Stimme. „Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, sobald ich näheres weiß. Humphrey? Hol mir die Wolfswurtz!"  
Nick mußte schmunzeln beim letzten Satz.  
„Eine Zutat allerdings könnte schwierig zu beschaffen sein", erklärte die Stimme plötzlich.  
Nicks Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Welche?"  
„Das muß ich mir noch genauer ansehen. Ich melde mich", antwortete die Stimme, zögerte dann hörbar, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Danke, daß Sie mich verständigt haben, Detective Burkhardt."  
„Nick reicht", sagte der Grimm lächelnd.  
Eigentlich, so ging es ihm durch den Kopf, war Monroes Mutter gar nicht so übel. Hätte er früher gewußt, daß sie so ruhig und gelassen war, hätte er sich vermutlich schon eher an sie gewandt.  
Andererseits … war Monroe nicht genauso? Vielleicht hatte er ja seine Offenbarung von seiner Mutter?  
„Nick. Sobald ich in Portland bin, melde ich mich", wiederholte sie.  
„Alles klar. Dann weiß ich Bescheid. Vielen Dank." Damit beendete Nick das Gespräch, griff die Tasse und trank einen großen Schluck.  
Ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich wesentlich schlimmeres vorgestellt als dieses Telefongespräch. Monroes Mutter hatte wirklich geerdet auf ihn gewirkt, ruhig und gelassen.  
Nick konnte nur hoffen, daß sie wirklich blieb was sie versprach. Wobei sich ihm wieder die Frage aufdrängte, warum Monroe seine Famlie verleugnete, wenn die doch recht freundlich zu sein schienen.  
Der Grimm blickte zu der großen emaillierten Wanduhr hinüber.  
Rosalee war definititv viel zu spät!

* * *

Schweren Herzens verließ Nick schließlich das Haus, nachdem Hank ihn angerufen hatte betreffs eines Notrufes, der zum Grundstück Munters führte. Hank holte ihn ab, da Nick nicht wieder mit Monroes Käfer von dannen fahren wollte. Nicht daß er dem VW nicht traute, aber für den Fall, daß es Monroe schlechter ging, brauchte der einen fahrbaren Untersatz.  
Da Rosalee noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war fiel es Nick wirklich schwer, seinen Blutbad-Freund allein zu Hause zu lassen. Nur allein die Tatsache, daß Monroe noch immer den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief und es ihm, zumindest im Schlaf, besser zu gehen schien, hatte schließlich die Pflicht siegen lassen vor der Sorge.  
Hank begrüßte ihn mit einem Nicken und einem forschenden Blick. Nick tat, als würde er letzteres nicht bemerken, schnallte sich statt dessen an, wobei es ihm gelang, einen Blick zum Van hinüber zu werfen.  
Gut, der schwarze Wagen folgte ihnen, was bedeutete, die Innere würde Monroe nicht belästigen. Nick mußte gestehen, daß ihm diese Aussicht einige Magenschmerzen bereitet hatte.  
„Alles in Ordnung zu Hause?" erkundigte Hank sich.  
Nick lehnte sich zurück und legte den Hinterkopf auf die Nackenstütze. „Alles bestens. Warum fragst du?"  
„Weil ich dich beispielsweise nicht von Zuhause abhole", antwortete Hank.  
„Monroe ist krank." Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn, weil er mich als … rechtliche Person eingetragen hat."  
„Keinen Streit mit Juliette?" harkte Hank nochmal nach. „Und auch keine Ausflüchte?" Er warf einen Blick auf Nick.  
Der schluckte hart.  
„Es geht mich nichts an, was ihr zwei so treibt", fuhr Hank schließlich fort. „Aber ich lasse mich nicht gern vor zwei Wagen spannen. Was ist jetzt also die unverrückbare

Wahrheit?"  
Nick atmete tief ein. „Du hast mit Juliette gesprochen", sagte er schließlich.  
„Merkt man das so deutlich?" Hank warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.  
Nick wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken.  
Es war so unglaublich leicht zu lügen, statt einmal die Wahrheit zu sagen! Aber wie hätte er Juliette gegenüber auch erklären sollen, daß er kurzfristig auszog, um auf Monroe aufzupassen? Nicht ohne daß es noch mehr unangenehme Fragen nach sich gezogen hätte. Also hatte er eben diese Lüge erzählt. Wie hätte er denn auch auch wissen sollen, daß Hank bei Juliette anrufen würde? Üblicherweise meldete sein Partner sich via Handy bei ihm, nicht vom Festnetz aus.  
„Das ganze ist nicht, was du jetzt denkst", versuchte Nick zu erklären.  
„Ach, und wie ist es dann?"  
Nick schob sich ungemütlich auf dem Beifahrersitz herum. Hank fuhr schnell, schneller als er sollte eingedenk der Zeit und der Tatsache, daß sie noch immer im Stadtgebiet Portlands unterwegs waren.  
„Ich weiß, wie das aussieht", begann er, selbst nicht wissend, wohin er eigentlich mit seiner Erklärung wollte. „Aber es ist anders."  
„Dann erklär es mir doch endlich, verdammt!" Hank gab mehr Gas. „Ich habe dir gestern erst gesagt, daß du mir verdammt noch mal vertrauen kannst. Warum also tust du es nicht? Warum läßt du mich wieder außen vor. Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als Juliette mir was von einer verdeckten Ermittlungs für das Drogendezernat erzählte, während ich wußte, daß du dich bei deinem neuen Lover herumtreibst?"  
Nick riß die Augen auf. „WAS?" entfuhr es ihm. Er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Hank!"  
Die Hände seines Partners krampften sich um das Lenkrad.  
Nick atmete wieder hörbar ein. „Egal was du jetzt denkst, es ist nicht so!" entgegnete er. „Entgegen der offensichtlichen Annahme ist nicht jeder zweite Mann in Portland homosexuell!"  
„Dann eben bi, mir egal", schnaubte Hank. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, daß ich das mitansehe. Aber, und das gebe ich dir schriftlich, es ist garantiert das letzte Mal, daß ich für dich lüge!"  
„Ich bin nicht bi, okay? Und Monroe auch nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, er hat eine Freundin, ebenso wie ich", entgegnete Nick.  
Allmählich ging ihm auf, warum er ein solches Geheimnis um seine Freunschaft mit dem Blutbad machte. Er wußte, daß andere nur zu leicht dazu neigten, etwas zu interpretieren, was schlicht nicht da war. Gleichgültig wie die Veranlagung der Beteiligten wirklich waren.  
Himmel, er hatte kein Problem mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren, aber es war schlicht nicht seine Welt. Er liebte Juliette und er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, jemals ohne sie zu sein, gleichgültig ob sie nun seinen Antrag abgelehnt hatte oder nicht. Er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, Punkt, aus, Ende!  
„Warum machst du dann ein solches Geheimnis daraus?" Hanks Stimme klang kalt. Es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, daß er seinem Partner nicht ein Wort glaubte.  
Nick seufzte. „Genau wegen dieser Reaktion", antwortete er schließlich. „Wegen der Kommentare und Vermutungen. Ja, ich bin mit Monroe befreundet und ja, ich weiß, daß wir absolut Null gemeinsam haben. Trotzdem hänge ich gern mit ihm zusammen, ich kanns ja selbst nicht erklären. Aber da ist sonst nichts!"  
„Und warum mußt du dann ausgerechnet Juliette anlügen?" bohrte Hank weiter.  
Das würde jetzt schwer werden …  
„Weil … weil Monroe ihr das Leben gerettet hat." Nick spannte die Kiefer an. Im nächsten Moment machte der Wagen einen Sprung nach vorn, als Hank das Gaspedal tiefer durchtrat.  
„Hank!"  
„Spielst du auf die Sache mit dieser durchgeknallten Eberhardt an?" Das Profil seines Partners wirkte verkniffen.  
„Hank!"  
„Du weißt, ich wäre da gewesen", fuhr der Afroamerikaner fort.  
„HANK!"  
Nick, der sich bis jetzt mit beiden Händen an die Abdeckung des Airbags festgekrallt hatte, sah keine andere Chance, scherrte doch direkt vor ihnen ein anderer Wagen in die sich viel zu schnell schließende Lücke. Er griff Hank ins Lenkrad und riß den Wagen zur Seite, daß die Fahrerseite gegen die Leitplanke schrammte.  
„Willst du uns beide umbringen?" entfuhr es dem Grimm. Mühsam schluckte er.  
Hank schien endlich wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen und stoppte den Wagen. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet.  
„Es ist mir peinlich, Monroe gegenüber Juliette zu erwähnen, ja", kehrte Nick zum eigentlichen Thema zurück, löste den Sicherheitsgurt und setzte sich seinem Partner gegenüber hin. „Und ich weiß, daß du mir ebenso gut geholfen hättest. Aber Arial war klar mit ihrer Forderung: keine anderen Polizisten. Monroe ist gut, wenns um Rumschleichen geht, darum habe ich ihn mitgenommen. Und er hat Juliette aus dem Tunnel geholt, während ich mich um Arials Vater und dann um sie gekümmert habe. Was hätte ich denn anders machen sollen mit Juliettes Leben auf dem Spiel?" Er kniff kurz die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubs mir, sei froh, daß du nicht mit im Tunnel warst, Mann. Diese ganze Familie war ..." Er fand keine Worte dafür, was er eigentlich ausdrücken wollte, schüttelte statt dessen wieder den Kopf.  
Hanks Kiefermuskeln spielten. „Warum kannst du Juliette dann nicht die Wahrheit sagen?" wiederholte er. „Wenn sie Monroe kennt wird sie doch vermutlich wissen, was es mit ihm auf sich hat, oder?"  
Gute Frage, und Nick hatte einfach keine einfache Antwort parat.  
„Monroe möchte es selbst nicht", log er schließlich, einmal mehr, wie so oft. Es war so einfach, eine Lüge auszusprechen, viel einfacher als die Wahrheit zu sagen …  
„Monroe rettet Juliette das Leben und will dann nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben?" Hank hob die Brauen.  
„Du kennst ihn doch auch. Es ist ihm unangenehm, daß jemand bei ihm in der Schuld steht", antwortete Nick schulterzuckend.  
Hank musterte ihn aufmerksam und Nick war darauf bedacht, daß er wirklich nichts von den Lügen preisgab, die er gerade ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Können wir jetzt weiterfahren?" fragte er schließlich, nachdem das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu lange und schwer auf ihm lastete.  
Hank musterte ihn immer noch aufmerksam. „Keine Affäre?" fragte er schließlich.  
„Ganz sicher nicht", antwortete Nick sofort und ohne zu zögern. „Und jetzt … laß mich ans Steuer."  
Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf den ankommenden Verkehr und wartete, bis eine Lücke entstand, ehe er schnell aus dem Wagen schlüpfte und zur Fahrerseite ging.  
Der Lack sah übel aus, mußte er zugeben, als er sich den Schaden besah. Unwillkürlich verzog er das Gesicht, seufzte dann aber.  
Es war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Er hatte eingreifen müssen, ehe sie noch in einen echten Unfall verwickelt werden konnten.  
Hank kletterte irgendwie über die Mittelleiste auf den Beifahrersitz, so daß Nick sich schließlich, wenn auch sehr schlank machend, auf den Fahrersitz schlängeln konnte. Er stellte Sitz und Spiegel ein, warf seinem Partner einen Blick zu und startete den Motor. Dann fädelte er sich in den Verkehr ein und seufzte.  
Gott sei Dank waren sie nur am Ende der Rushhour und nicht mitten drin. Nick bezweifelte, daß das ganze so glimpflich abgelaufen wäre, hätte er nicht so lange gezögert, bis er seinen Partner anrief, um ihn abzuholen.  
„Alles klar zwischen uns?" fragte er nach einer Weile, während er den Wagen in die nächste Abfahrt Portland-Auswärts steuerte.  
Hank nickte nur stumm. Offensichtlich war er immer noch geschockt darüber, was er beinahe angerichtet hätte.  
Nick war das Schweigen ganz recht, konnte er sich doch endlich ein wenig erholen.


	12. Des Rätsels Lösung

Als sie schließlich das Grundstück erreichten erwartete Sergeant Wu die beiden Detectives bereits. Wenn er überrascht war, ausnahmsweise einmal Nick am Steuer des Dienstwagens zu sehen, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken, trat aber zur Fahrerseite, nachdem das Auto geparkt war.  
„Morgen Wu", begrüßte der Grimm den Officer, während er ausstieg. „Was gibt's?"  
„Nichts besonderes bisher", erklärte Wu und zückte seinen Notizblock. „Notruf heute morgen um 6.30 Uhr. Anrufer meldete, er sei Zeuge geworden, wie ein, sie nannte es Geheimnisraum, widerrechtlich geöffnet und die Sachen entwendet werden würden. Hier, auf diesem Grundstück. Wir sind hergefahren, waren zirka um 8 hier. Zeuge da, der mögliche Dieb … angeblich auch, aber wir haben bisher noch nichts gefunden, obwohl wir das Gelände jetzt schon zum dritten Mal abklappern. Wenn ihr zwei mich fragt, ist das ganze ein riesengroßes Nichts, das ich dem Captain nicht erklären möchte."  
Nick schmunzelte und wechselte mit Hank einen Blick.  
„Doppelte Verneinung", meinte der nur. „Wu, sieht aus, als müßtest du zum Captain, um ihm das hier zu erklären."  
Nick sah sich aufmerksam um. Zwischen den Bäumen konnte er ein gutes Dutzend Uniformierte erkennen, die offensichtlich damit beschäftigt waren, das Grundstück zu durchkämen.  
„Weiß man schon, wer der anonyme Anrufer war?" erkundigte Hank sich.  
Wu zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Aye", sagte er schließlich, „und dann ratet mal, ihr zwei kennt die Anruferin."  
„Eine Frau", wiederholte Nick.  
Wu nickte wieder. „Hübsch, braune glatte Haare, große braune Augen", erklärte er.  
Nick mußte zugeben, er hatte keine Ahnung, von wem der Uniformierte da redete. Irgendwie schien er gerade nicht gerade auf aufnahmebereit zu sein.  
„Ihr Bruder wurde vor ein paar Wochen in seinem Tee- und Gewürzladen ermordert, nachdem er ein gutes Stück auf einem seiner Angreifer herausgebissen hatte."  
Nick blieb stehen und starrte den Asiaten groß an. „Rosalee Calvert?" rief er aus.  
Wu machte eine theatralische Geste. „Warum fragt ihr zwei eigentlich, wenn ihr die Antwort eh schon kennt?" erkundigte er sich und steckte seinen Notizblock wieder ein. „Ja, Rosalee Calvert", bestätigte er dann.  
Nick und Hank wechselten einen langen Blick.  
„Du gehst!" entschied der Afroamerikaner.  
Hier also steckte Rosalee, ging es Nick auf. Warum sie nicht versucht hatte ihn zu erreichen erschloß sich ihm zwar nicht, aber er war erleichtert, daß es ihr wohl gut ging.  
Himmel, er hätte sich nie verzeihen können, wenn Rosalee, wenn auch nur bedingt durch seine Schuld, etwas zustoßen würde. Er mochte die Fuchsbau viel zu sehr dafür.  
„Wo ist sie?" fragte Nick.  
Wu wies zwischen die Bäume, gegenüber den Uniformierten. „Sie ist von dort nicht wegzudenken", erklärte er. „Kaum zu verfehlen."  
Nick sah zu Hank, als der nichts sagte, wandte er sich in die gewiesene Richtung und ging eiligen Schrittes los. Nur fünf Schritte später sah er Rosalees Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen auftauchen. Ein Stein fiel von seinem Herzen. Sie schien unverletzt und in einem Stück!  
„Rosalee?" rief er ihr entgegen.  
Die hübsche Fuchsbau drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Nick!"  
„Wieso meldest du dich nicht bei mir? Ich war krank vor Sorge!" entgegnete der sofort.  
Rosalee lächelte verschämt und zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Das Akku ist leer", gab sie schließlich zu.  
Nick seufzte erleichtert. Liebendgern hätte er die Fuchsbau in die Arme geschlossen und kameradschaftlich gedrückt. Statt dessen legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Tut gut, dich lebendig zu sehen", gab er zu.  
Rosalee lächelte. „Und es tut gut, daß du hergekommen bist statt all der Officer", sagte sie.  
„Laß dir sowas nur nie wieder einfallen, hörst du?" Nick drohte ihr spielerisch mit dem Finger, so daß Rosalee zu lachen begann.  
„Dafür habe ich deinen Fall gelöst", erklärte sie stolz.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Okay, ich höre?" sagte er.  
Rosalee sah zu Wu und Hank hinüber. „Hat dein Partner das Handy mitgebracht, wie ich gebeten habe?"  
„Das Handy?"  
Die Fuchsbau nickte. „Das Handy, daß du konfisziert hast in der Pfandleihe. Du erinnerst dich?"  
Nick nickte und machte eine anerkennende Geste. „Hat einer von euch das Handy dabei?" rief er über die Schulter, sah dann Rosalee fragend an. „Da passiert doch jetzt nichts … wesenartig verrücktes, oder?"  
Die Fuchsbau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist absolut menschenweltlich. Man mußte nur darauf kommen."  
Nick hob die Brauen und wandte sich um, als er Schritte sich nähern hörte.  
Hank kam heran, das eingetütete Smartphone, das er gestern in der Pfandleihe gefunden hatte, in der Hand. „Die Experten haben es noch nicht geknackt", meldete er.  
„Wirklich nicht?" Nick ging auf, daß er sich wirklich nicht mehr um das Handy gekümmert hatte. Er war viel zu beschäftigt gewesen mit seinem Problem mit der Anzeige und dem größeren mit Monroe.  
„Es ist achtstellig gelockt, richtig?" vermutete Rosalee grinsend.  
Hank und Nick tauschten einen Blick, dann nickte ersterer. „Stimmt."  
Rosalee streckte die Hand aus. „Darf ich?"  
Ein weiterer Blick zwischen den Partnern, dann nickte dieses Mal Nick. „Bis auf den Lock ist das Handy freigegeben."  
„Gut, und den Lock werden wir gleich haben", erklärte die Fuchsbau absolut überzeugt von ihrer Theorie.  
„Hängt das jetzt mit dem verschwundenen Einbrecher zusammen?" fragte Hank.  
Rosalee befreite das Handy aus dem Beweismittelbeutel und schaltete es ein. „Genau", antwortete sie. „Nick hatte mir gestern von den anderen Namen auf der Besitzer-Urkunde berichtet. Ich kenne jemanden im Grundbuchamt durch den Laden, also habe ich ihn angerufen und mir die Namen geben lassen."  
„Mit welchem Ergebnis?" Nick rammte seine Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Jeans, während err Rosalee, die jetzt zu einem bestimmten Baum wanderte, folgte.  
„Die Namen waren keine Fakes", antwortete die Fuchsbau. "Es sind alte Legenden."  
„Wieso sprichst du mit einer ehemaligen Zeugin über unseren Fall?" wisperte Hank ihm zu, der ihnen ebenfalls folgte.  
Nick warf seinem Partner einen Blick zu. „Sie ist Monroes Freundin", wisperte er zurück. „Sie ist diejenige, mit der ich mir die Krankenpflege teile."  
Hank starrte auf den Rücken der Fuchsbau. „Und wer ist jetzt bei deinem komischen Freund?" fragte er schließlich.  
Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Niemand", antwortete er, „darum wäre es auch gut, wenn wir hier so schnell wie möglich fertig würden."  
„Werden wir, keine Bange", rief Rosalee über die Schulter zurück. Nick fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Sie weiß zu wechseln", schmunzelte Hank amüsiert.  
Rosalee blieb vor einem Baum stehen und drehte sich zu den beiden Polizisten um. „Wir sind da."  
Nick konnte nicht verhindern, daß er überrascht die Brauen hob und sich suchend umsah. „Wo?" fragte er schließlich.  
Rosalee sah zu Hank, doch auch der war verwirrt. Schließlich nickte sie und wandte sich um. „Hier!" Sie zeigte auf etwas zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumes.  
Nick trat näher und stutzte. „Ist das … ?"  
Zwischen den Wurzel des Baumes lag etwas, was wie ein alter Ast aussah – im ersten Moment. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte der Grimm, daß das Holz bearbeitet worden war. Jemand hatte ein Gesicht mitten in den Ast geschnitzt.  
„Ein Wurzelgnom", erklärte die Fuchsbau.  
Wurzelgnom?  
Nick drehte und wendete das fremdsprachige Wort in seinem Kopf, nach irgendeiner Art von Sinn suchend. Allerdings … er brauchte entweder Monroe oder den Trailer, mußte er zugeben. Oder, und das wirklich sehr dringend, einen Deutschkurs.  
„Wurzelgnome sind Schutzsymbole", erklärte Rosalee den beiden ratlosen Polizisten. „Früher wurden sie verwendet, um Häuser und deren Bewohner zu schützen. In diesem Fall erfüllen die Gnome einen zweiten Zweck."  
„Und welchen?" fragte Hank.  
Rosalee beugte sich über den beschnitzten Ast und zeigte auf den offenen Mund. „Ein Zahn", erklärte sie. „Ich habe letzte Nacht insgesamt acht Wurzelgnome gefunden. Und jeder hat eine unterschiedliche Anzahl Zähne in seinem Mund, oder aber geschlossene Lippen."  
„Und wie soll uns das weiterbringen, was das Handy angeht?" fragte Hank.  
„Wir müssen die Zahlen in Einklang bringen", mutmaßte Nick. „Das war uns schon vorher klar." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Rosalee lächelte und stupste ihre eigene Nase an.  
Nick begriff. „Du hast es rausgekriegt", sagte er.  
Rosalee nickte. „Munter muß die Kombination irgendwo notiert haben. Als ich hier war und den Geheimnisraum suchte, tauchte eine Gestalt auf und öffnete den Raum."  
„Der wo genau ist?" fragte Hank.  
„Wir stehen darauf", antwortete Rosalee und stampfte einmal mit dem Fuß auf.  
Wieder wechselten Nick und Hank einen Blick, senkten dann beide ihre Köpfe.  
„Der Raum kann nicht sonderlich groß sein", fuhr Rosalee fort. „Ich war nicht unten, ich habe nur den Eingang wieder verschlossen und den Einbrecher auf diese Weise gefangen."  
Nick blickte wieder auf, öffnete den Mund, doch … schließlich zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Gute Arbeit."  
Rosalee lächelte wieder und tippte eine Nummer in das Handy. Schließlich bestätigte sie die Eingabe und hielt den beiden Detectives das Handy hin.  
Auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine lange Liste von Gegenständen und Namen.  
„Das ist ..."  
„... die Inventarliste", Nick griff nach dem Handy und scrollte den Bildschirm hinunter, „Munter hat Buch darüber geführt, wer bei ihm was hinterlegte gegen Bargeld."  
Rosalee nickte wieder. „Sein Fehler, daß er offensichtlich die gleiche Kombination für den Geheimraum verwendete", erklärte sie.  
Nick schüttelte den Kopf.  
So verdammt einfach! Warum war er nicht selbst darauf gekommen?  
Weil er abgelenkt gewesen war durch die Anzeige und den kranken Monroe, beantwortete er seine Frage selbst im Geiste.  
„Okay, und wo ist jetzt der Eingang zu diesem Geheimraum?" riß ihn Hanks Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Kommt mit", forderte Rosalee die beiden wieder auf und wandte sich dieses Mal dem Flußufer zu.  
„Hatten die Uniformierten gestern nicht alles abgesucht dort?" fragte Nick, der

das Handy wieder eintütete, während er dieses Mal Hank den Vortritt ließ.  
„Der Eingang ist gut versteckt. Ich hatte ihn auch übersehen", antwortete Rosalee über die Schulter.  
„Dann ist es ja gut", zuckte Hank mit den Schultern, „wenn sie ihn auch übersehen hat ..."  
Nick konnte nicht anders, er schmunzelte.  
Rosalee kletterte über einen Abhang hinunter auf die Uferlinie und wartete, bis die beiden Detectives ihr gefolgt waren, ehe sie an einen scheinbar abgebrochenen Baumstumpf hinüber, der aus dem Abhang ragte. Sie winkte Nick und Hank herbei und wies dann auf das Innere des Stumpfes.  
„Bemerkst du es?" fragte sie Nick.  
Der beugte sich dicht über den Stumpf.  
Baumringe, das war das erste, was er dachte. Dann aber ging ihm auf, daß diese Baumringe keine Baumringe sein konnten. Die Wachstumsfugen waren zu gleichförmig. So sah kein Baumstamm von innen aus.  
„Ein Schloß?" fragte er über die Schulter.  
„Ein Kombinationsschloß", nickte Rosalee zufrieden. „Von innen nach außen muß es eingestellt werden."  
Hank beugte sich nun ebenfalls über den Stumpf. „Da stehen aber keine Zahlen drauf", erklärte er.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn und sah nun selbst noch einmal nach. Hank hatte recht.  
"Aber die Ringe selbst entsprechen den Nummern. Der Stift ist der angebliche Ast hier." Rosalee wies auf einen abgestorbenen Ast.  
„Raffiniert!" staunte Hank.  
Nick runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber.  
Da hatte sich jemand sehr viel Mühe gegeben, den Geheimnisraum zu verstecken.  
Rosalee begann jetzt die Kombination einzustellen, die sie offensichtlich schon vorher bei dem Handy eingegeben hatte. „Das war vermutlich der Fehler, daß Munter zweimal die gleiche Zahlenfolge verwendete", erklärte sie dabei.  
Nick gab Hank ein Zeichen, als er ein tiefes Grollen hinter sich hörte. Er zog seine Dienstwaffe und trat vor die sich langsam öffnende Tür im Abhang.  
Ein niedriger, aber breiter Eingang öffnete sich zwischen weiteren Baumwurzeln.  
„Oh Mann, willkommen in der Unterwelt!" Hank hatte an seiner Seite Aufstellung genommen, die Waffe ebenfalls im Anschlag.  
Nick spannte die Kiefer an. „Da ist jemand drin, sagst du?" fragte er blind zu Rosalee zurück.  
„Ja, ich habe sie eingesperrt dort drinnen", antwortete die Fuchsbau.  
Nick atmete tief ein und holte seine Taschenlampe aus der Jackentasche. Er nickte Hank zu und übernahm die Führung in das Innere des unterirdischen Raumes.  
Eines wurde schnell klar: warum die Uniformierten nichts gefunden hatten. Nick schätzte, Munter habe Eisbiber beschäftigt, um das hier zu graben, oder aber eine andere Wesenart, die er nicht kannte, sich aber offensichtlich gut mit Statik und Untergrundarbeiten auskannte. Der gesamte Raum, besser eine Anzahl an Räumen, war tatsächlich gegraben worden. Es gab kein Mauerwerk, keine, wie er vielleicht erwartet hatte, Metallverstärkung. Falls es in der Oberwelt überhaupt auffiel, dann würde man vermutlich eher an einen eingestürzten Fuchs- oder Kaninchenbau denken als daran, daß das hier eine Art Tresor war.  
„Unglaublich!" staunte Hank knapp hinter ihm.  
Nick nickte, leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe einen der vorderen Räume aus. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Glühbirne unter der Decke. „Wir müßten Strom haben", rief er über die Schulter zurück, eine Sekunde, ehe tatsächlich Licht aufflammte.  
Nick mußte für einen Moment stehenbleiben, da das Licht ihn blendete.  
„Wow!" hörte er Wu irgendwo hinter sich staunen. „Das nenn ich cool!"  
Cool war genau das richtige Wort für all das hier, gestand Nick sich ein.  
Der Raum, vor dem er stand, war bis zur Decke gefüllt mit beschrifteten Kisten. Nick nahm eine davon in die Hand und erkannte einen Namen, aufgeschrieben in krakeliger Handschrift: „Rosenberg"  
„Sieht aus, als hätten wir die sogenannte Privatbank gefunden", meldete Hank von irgendwo anders her.  
Und es würde eine Menge Arbeit erfordern, all das hier seinen Besitzern zurückzugeben, kam es Nick in den Sinn. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Munters Handyliste vollständig war, ansonsten würden sie vermutlich bis Weihnachten beschäftigt sein damit, die eigentlichen Besitzer wiederzufinden.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er eine Bewegung und fuhr herum. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Schlag mit der abgebrochenen Wurzel mit dem Arm abwehren zu können. Allerdings ließ Nick dabei seine Waffe fallen.  
Stöhnend wich er zurück und sah nun das erste Mal seinen Angreifer: Helena Munter!  
„Was … ?" Mit großen Augen wich er ihr aus, als sie ihn erneut angriff.  
„Verdammter Grimm!" fauchte die Geheimniskauz und drosch erneut mit der Wurzel auf ihn ein.  
Nick rollte sich über die Schulter ab, als ihm der Platz zum Ausweichen ausging und fand sich hinter dem Wesen wieder.  
„Portland PD, legen Sie auf der Stelle die Waffe weg!" befahl er, eher reflexartig als tatsächlich ernst gemeint.  
Munter fuhr zu ihm herum und knurrte tief. Erneut holte sie aus.  
Nick ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog die Beine an. Im nächsten Moment krachte die Wurzel auf den festgetretenen Boden des Geheimnislagers. Erdbrocken lösten sich aus der Decke und rieselten auf Nick herunter.  
„Miss Munter!" ächzte er.  
„Siebig!" zischte sie ihn an. „Ich heiße Claudia Siebig!"  
Allmählich ergab das ganze einen Sinn für Nick.  
„Helena Munter ist tot, richtig?" fragte er.  
Siebig lachte kalt. „Dafür haben Sie aber lange gebraucht, Grimm! Ja, die dumme Kuh ist tot, so wie ihr Vater!"  
Nick nickte und kroch rückwärts aus der Reichweite der Wurzel. „Und Sie dachten, Sie könnten sich einfach so das Geheimnislager unter den Nagel reißen, richtig?"  
„Das hier ist meins! Ich habs mir verdient!"  
Nick sah eine Bewegung hinter dem Wesen und rollte sich herum.  
„Portland PD, lassen Sie die Waffe fallen!" befahl Hanks Stimme scharf hinter Siebig.  
Die fuhr kreischend herum, die Wurzel hoch über ihren Kopf schwingend.  
Nick sprang auf und stürzte sich auf sie, ehe Hank abdrücken konnte oder das Wesen am Ende noch seinen Partner angreifen konnte. Von seiner Wucht mitgerissen stürzten beide nach vorn. Siebig kreischte unzusammenhängendes und versuchte sich loszuwinden.  
Nick ballte die Rechte zur Faust, kämpfte vielleicht eine halbe Sekunde mit sich selbst ehe er zuschlug.  
Nie, niemals in seinem Leben hatte er eine Frau schlagen wollen. Und bisher hatte er sich daran gehalten. Bisher …  
Siebigs Gesicht verwandelte sich in seinem Geist zu dem der blonden Adalind Schade, und Nicks Faust krachte gegen ihr Kinn. Bisher hatte er Schade auch nicht wieder in die Finger gekriegt. Aber eines Tages …  
Siebig sackte zurück auf den Boden und ließ die Wurzel los.  
Nick kam heftig atmend wieder auf die Beine und kickte die Wurzel außer Reichweite des Wesens. Er wischte sich übers Kinn, erst jetzt bemerkend, daß er blutete.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hank.  
Nick nickte. „Und jetzt würde ich wirklich gern Rosalee zu Monroe bringen", sagte er und sah zu seinem Partner. „Kannst du den Rest übernehmen?"  
Hank grinste und nickte. „Kümmer dich um deinen Kumpel, Kleiner. Hast du gut gemacht."  
Nick konnte das nur hoffen …


	13. Der Anruf

Die Fahrt zurück nach Portland verlief weitestgehend schweigend. Rosalee hatte Nick die Schlüssel zu ihrem Wagen in die Hand gedrückt und war auf die Rückbank geklettert, wo sie jetzt offensichtlich schlief. Nick selbst … war froh, daß er sich nicht unterhalten mußte. Er hätte, ehrlich gesagt, nichts zu sagen gewußt.  
Was denn auch? Rosalee hatte den Fall quasi im Alleingang gelöst und ihnen sogar eine annehmbare Lösung für das Wesen-Problem geliefert. Keine Lügen, zumindest keine offensichtlichen, kein Vertuschen. Nur, daß die Polizei ein wenig blaß aussah im Gegensatz zu der kleveren Fuchsbau Rosalee. Und daß ihm für die nächste Zeit vermutlich nachhängen würde, daß er ihr gegenüber den Fall ausgeplaudert hatte.  
Aber so oder so, sie hatten eine Mörderin gefaßt, die Wertsachen gesichert und würden diese den Besitzern hoffentlich bald zurückgeben können. Und das beste … Nick war hoffentlich raus aus der Anzeige gegen ihn. Es war nur allzu offensichtlich, daß Siebig gefürchtet hatte, er würde ihr zu nahe kommen und die Wahrheit herausfinden und sie deshalb diesen Weg gegangen war, wohl wissend, daß er würde keinen unbeobachteten Schritt mehr tun können. Die Wahrheit, daß sie nämlich ihn als Grimm gefürchtet hatte, würde Nick geflissentlich übersehen. Und, für den Fall, daß Siebig ihn bezichtigen würde … sie wäre nicht die erste, die Blödsinn redete, um um das Gefängnis (oder schlimmeres) herumzukommen.  
Nick war zufrieden mit dem Ausgang des Falles. Vielleicht nicht so zufrieden wie er es früher einmal gewesen wäre, sprich bevor er wurde, was er jetzt war, aber es war besser als das meiste, was er abliefern konnte, seit er zum Grimm geworden war.  
Himmel, waren denn wirklich alle Kriminellen in Portland un Umgebung Wesen? Wieso war ihm das früher nie aufgefallen?  
Sicher, früher einmal hatte er sie nicht sehen können. Aber … wie mochten die Gefängnisse aussehen, wenn wirklich jeder Kriminelle gleichzeitig Wesen war? Gab es keine normalen Menschen mehr, einmal abgesehen von Juliette, Hank, Wu und Captain Renard?  
Nick leckte sich die Lippen und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.  
Wie kam er auf solche dummen Gedanken? Natürlich gab es auch kriminelle Menschen! Es war nichts als Zufall, daß er in letzter Zeit eben die Wesenfälle magisch anzog, mehr nicht.  
Sein Handy klingelte und riß ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken.  
Nick atmete einige Male tief ein und machte sich lang, um an das iPhone in seiner Hosentasche zu kommen. Er warf einen halben Blick auf die Anzeige. Die Nummer sagte ihm nichts, trotzdem setzte er den Blinker und scherrte aus auf den Randstreifen, um das Gespräch anzunehmen.  
„Burkhardt?" meldete er sich.  
„Nick? Hier ist Edwins Mutter", sagte die bereits bekannte, dunkle aber weibliche Stimme.  
Nick seufzte erleichtert. „Mrs. Monroe, schön, so schnell wieder von Ihnen zu hören", sagte er, und er war wirklich erfreut darüber.  
„Nun, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zum Flugplatz", erklärte die Stimme, „ich werde wohl in ein paar Stunden in Portland sein."  
Nick nickte. Ein kleines Lächeln wuchs auf seinen Lippen. „Gut. Am besten melden Sie sich, sobald Sie hier gelandet sind. Ich hole Sie dann ab."  
„Es gibt da allerdings ein Problem", wandte seine Anruferin ein.  
Nicks Lächeln erlosch. „Ja?"  
„Wie ich dachte, fehlt mir eine Zutat", erklärte die Stimme.  
„Eine Zutat?" wiederholte Nick und warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf die schlafende Rosalee. „Ich denke, das dürfte weniger das Problem sein. Wir sind hier … äh … sehr gut ausgestattet. Ich bin sicher, wir werden Ihnen besorgen können, was Sie brauchen", erklärte er dann.  
„Sind Sie sicher? Ansonsten müßte ich mich nämlich nach Europa orientieren. Dort ist zwar mittlerweile auch schwieriger geworden, aber im allgemeinen bekommt man es dort noch."  
„Ich bin sicher, wir werden es entweder auf Lager haben oder so schnell wie möglich beschaffen können", antwortete Nick. „Darf ich fragen, worum es sich handelt?"  
„Hostalesaang", kam sofort die Antwort.  
Nick stutzte. „Bitte was?" Er kramte seinen Notizblock hervor und zückte einen Kugelschreiber.  
„Hostalesaang", wiederholte die Stimme.  
Nick tat sein bestes, um das aufzuschreiben, wollte er Rosalee doch jetzt nicht stören. Um genau zu sein dachte er eher daran, die Fuchsbau in ihr Apartment zu bringen und selbst wieder zu Monroe zu fahren. Immerhin, der Fall war geklärt, die Anzeige hinfällig und Renard wußte, daß Monroe krank war.  
„Okay ..." machte er, nachdem er aufgeschrieben hatte, was verlangt wurde. „Ich werde danach fragen und sehen, ob ich es so schnell wie möglich besorgen kann."  
„Das klingt fair", antwortete die Stimme. „Nick, ich glaube, Sie sind ein wirklich guter Freund von Edwin."  
Nick lächelte wieder. „Das hoffe ich auch", gab er zu. Und er spürte in seinem Herzen, daß er gerade die volle Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

* * *

Als Nick schließlich vor Monroes Haus anhielt hatte er nicht nur Rosalee zurück in ihr Apartment gebracht sondern war auch noch im Tee- und Kräuterladen der Calverts gewesen, um dort nach dieser geheimnisvollen Zutat zu suchen. Er wollte Rosalee nicht damit belästigen, da die Fuchsbau schlicht zu müde gewesen war.  
Gefunden hatte er diese Zutat allerdings nicht. Es gab im ganzen Laden, inklusive Keller, kein Kraut und kein Gewürz mit dem Namen Hostalesaang. Nick hoffte, daß Rosalee ihm später vielleicht weiterhelfen konnte. Er konnte im Moment ohnehin nichts unternehmen, solange Monroes Mutter noch nicht in Portland war.  
Dann hatte ihn noch der erleichternde Anruf Hanks erreicht, daß die Anzeige gegen ihn fallen gelassen worden war, nachdem Siebig gestanden hatte, daß es nie eine Belästigung seinerseits gegeben hatte, sondern sie sich dies ausgedacht hatte, um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen.  
Nick fühlte sich erleichtert. Die meisten seiner Probleme hatten sich in relativ kurzer Zeit in Luft aufgelöst. Er hoffte, daß der Rest so schnell wie möglich folgen und es Monroe bald wieder besser gehen würde.  
Wann Mama Monroe wohl eintreffen würde? Und was war das für eine Abkürzung? Mam J klang wirklich eigenartig in seinen Ohren. Allerdings mußte er auch auch zugeben, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, wie Wesennamen wirklich funktionierten.  
Vielleicht, so kam es ihm in den Sinn, sollte er Monroe fragen, sobald der wieder gesund war. Und gesund würde sein Freund werden, irgendwie, dafür würde Nick sorgen.  
Er schloß den Wagen ab und ging zur Haustür hinauf. Es fühlte sich eigenartig, beinahe falsch an, als er seinen eigenen Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche zog.  
Monroe und er hatten schon vor einigen Wochen Schlüssel getauscht, aber er bevorzugte es dennoch, einfach anzuklopfen. Ebenso wie Monroe es bevorzugte, beim Trailer aufzutauchen, wenn der Grimm auch anwesend war, obwohl Nick ihm vollkommen freie Hand gelassen hatte.  
Ihre Freundschaft war wirklich eigenartig, dachte der Grimm jetzt, während er den Schlüssel ins Schloß steckte. Er atmete tief ein und … drehte den Schlüssel dann.  
Wirklich eigenartig!  
Nick öffnete die Tür und trat zögernd ein.  
Das Haus war still. Hoffentlich ein gutes Zeichen, dachte er, während er aus seiner Jacke schlüpfte und diese an einen der Haken neben der Tür hängte.  
Stille konnte bedeuten, daß Monroe noch immer schlief, oder vielleicht auch wieder schlief. Nick hoffte, sollte der letzte Fall zutreffen, daß er nicht allzu viel abkriegen würde. Immerhin hatte er freiwillig die Nachtschicht übernommen. Er hatte ja nicht wissen können, daß Rosalee plötzlich auf Miss Marples Spuren wandelte.  
Nick mußte wider Erwarten schmunzeln. Zumindest würden sie ein gutes Gesprächsthema haben, Monroe und er. Rosalee als Privatdetektivin in Wesen-Sache war sicherlich den einen oder anderen Satz wert. Und Nick hatte auch keine Probleme damit, daß er selbst nicht ganz so toll dastand. Er war generell nicht auf Rampenlicht aus. Daß er hier einmal hatte den Unwissenden spielen dürfen … warum nicht? Er wußte, er konnte es besser, und er kannte die Hintergründe, warum er dieses Mal eben nicht allein vorangekommen war.  
Ebenfalls auf der richtigen Seite des Buches stand seine Beziehung zu Hank. Zwar würde er irgendwann mit seinem Partner dieses Gespräch führen müssen, und er graute sich davor, das zu tun. Andererseits …  
„Monroe?" rief Nick leise und lauschte.  
Alles blieb still. Was an für sich so schlecht ja nicht sein konnte, befand der Grimm. Monroe konnte noch immer den Schlaf der Gerechten schlafen.  
„Monroe?" rief er noch einmal, während er die Küche betrat.  
Hier hatten Vandalen gewütet!


	14. Nur ein einziger Tropfen

Nick blieb stehen wie erstarrt und konnte all das Chaos nicht glauben, das sich da vor seinen Augen ausbreitete. Der große Hackklotz in der Mitte der Küche war umgeworfen worden, Töpfe, Pfannen, Teller, Tassen und Gläser lagen verstreut auf dem Fußboden. Einzelne Schranktüren hingen schief in ihren Angeln. Daß das Wasser lief störte Nick nicht wirklich, dafür umso mehr, daß sämtliche Flammen des Herdes auf vollen Touren liefen, einschließlich des Backofens.  
Was war hier passiert?  
Nick fühlte einen kalten Schauder seinen Rücken hinunterrinnen, während Unruhe ihn packte.  
Wenn eingebrochen worden war, während er nicht hier war, dann …  
Er sah gar nicht nach der Hintertür oder den Fenstern, er stürzte zurück durchs Wohnzimmer und hastete zur Treppe.  
„Monroe!" rief er und raste, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Stufen in den ersten Stock hinauf. Dann den Flur entlang bis zur letzten Tür und …  
Nick riß besagte Tür auf. Der Raum dahinter lag in Finsternis, doch er wußte, wo er den Lichtschalter finden konnte und betätigte ihn.  
Die Deckenlampe flammte auf und … tauchte den Raum in honigfarbenes Licht. Monroe lag neben dem Bett auf dem Boden, eine zerschellte Tasse neben sich. Um die Scherben herum war eine Flüssigkeit in den Teppichboden eingdrungen.  
Nick zögerte nicht, er kniete an der Seite seines Freundes nieder und fühlte erst nach Monroes Puls. Stark und gleichmäßig.  
Nick seufzte erleichtert und begann, an der größeren und breiteren Gestalt zu zerren in der Hoffnung, er werde Monroe allein ins Bett zurückverfrachten können. Eigentlich, so kam es ihm in den Sinn, so gut wie unmöglich. Monroe war größer und stärker als er, das hatten sie beide schon sehr früh in ihrer Freundschaft, eigentlich sogar noch Prä-Freundschaft, festgestellt. Eigentlich sollte Monroe der Stärkere sein …  
Nick hievte seinen Freund aufs Bett und war überrascht, daß es ihm tatsächlich gelang, den großen und schweren Blutbad aufzuheben. Gut, über eine längere Strecke würde er ihn besser nicht tragen. Aber immerhin.  
„Nick?" krächzte eine heisere Stimme.  
Der junge Grimm lächelte tapfer und beugte sich über das bärtige Gesicht seines Freundes. „Hey, wie geht's?" fragte er sanft.  
„Wo … wo warst du?" ächzte Monroe. „Wo ist … Rosalee?"  
„Bei der Arbeit", zuckte Nick mit den Schultern. „Sagtest du nicht die ganze Zeit, daß du auch sehr gut ohne einen von uns auskommst?"  
Monroe schniefte leise vor sich hin. Seine Augen blickten leidend zu dem Grimm hinauf. „Mir geht's übel", kommentierte er schließlich.  
Selbst wenn er das nicht ausgesprochen hätte hätte Nick ihm das geglaubt. Der Blutbad sah auch nicht sonderlich gut oder gesund aus. Monroe war bleich wie seine eigene Leiche, dabei schwitzte er fürchterlich und schien so schwach wie Nick es nie erwartet hätte. Es brach dem jungen Grimm fast das Herz.  
„Wird schon", zwang Nick sich zu einem Grinsen. „Wirst sehen, bald bist du wieder auf den Beinen."  
Monroe schniefte wieder. „Laß mich nicht allein, okay?" nuschelte er schließlich nasal.  
Nick war überrascht, nickte aber. „Tu ich nicht. Wir haben den Fall gelöst, das heißt, ich hab den Rest des Tages frei."  
Monroe lächelte schmerzerfüllt. „Klingt gut."  
Nick nickte, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken. Es war wie eine Reflexhandlung, etwas, worüber er nicht wirklich nachdachte.  
„Und soll ich dir etwas verraten?" lachte er gutgelaunt. „Du wirst nie glauben, WER den Fall geknackt hat!"  
„Wer? Hank?" Monroe lächelte zum ersten Mal zurück.  
„Rosalee", antwortete Nick und beugte sich über seinen Freund, um ihn zuzudecken. „Glaub es oder nicht, sie ist letzte Nacht raus zu dem Grundstück Munters gefahren und hat die Mörderin in den Geheimnisraum gesperrt. Ich will gar nicht alle Einzelheiten wissen, aber Rosalee sollte ich wohl als Alibi-Geberin behalten, wenn ich das nächste Mal in Erklärungsnot gerate."  
Monroe lächelte selig, ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr er die Fuchsbau mochte.  
Da ging doch wirklich was.  
Nick grinste und erhob sich, als Monroes Augen wieder zufielen. Besser er räumte die Küche auf so lange es hell draußen war, dann …  
Weiter kam der Grimm in seinen Überlegungen nicht, wurde er doch plötzlich von hinten attackiert. Jemand packte ihn bei seinem dunklen Haarschopf und riß ihn von Monroe weg, bevor derjenige ihn mit einem Schulterwurf, der ihm selbige fast auskugelte, bis zur anderen Zimmerecke beförderte, wo er einen Moment lang benommen liegenblieb.  
„Grimm!" knurrte eine haßerfüllte weibliche Stimme.  
Nick fiel nichts besseres ein als nach seiner Waffe zu greifen. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er einer älteren Blutbad entgegen, die bereits wieder Aufstellung nahm, um ihn erneut zu attackieren.  
„Du verdammter Grimm! Du wirst meinen Jungen nicht umbringen wie du wahrscheinlich seinen Freund getötet hast", knurrte die Bludbad.  
Nick stutzte. Die Stimme kannte er doch … ?  
„Mam J!" krächzte Monroe, der durch den Kampfeslärm wieder aufgewacht war, vom Bett her. „Laß das!"  
„Keine Sorge, mein Junge, ich bin da", rief die Blutbad über ihre Schulter zurück.  
„Was zum Kuckuck soll das?" wagte Nick endlich einzuwerfen.  
Die Blutbad fuhr wieder zu ihm herum und knurrte.  
Nick riß die Augen auf und zielte.  
„Nein!" krächzte es vom Bett her, dann keuchte Monroe heran und stellte sich, auf bedenklich wackelnden Knien, zwischen sie beide.  
„Monroe" entfuhr es Nick. „Edwin!" dagegen der Blutbad.  
„Keiner wird hier verletzt oder getötet", Monroe hustete und keuchte wie eine alte Dampflok, drehte sich dann zu der Blutbad um. „Mam J, das ist mein Freund Nick. Nick, daß ist meine Adoptivmutter Janine, die zweite Frau meines Vaters."  
Nick starrte die Blutbad groß an, wagte aber noch nicht, die Waffe sinken zu lassen.  
„Du paktierst mit einem Grimm?" ereiferte sich die und … wogte zurück in ihre Menschengestalt. „Bist du denn immer noch nicht schlauer geworden, Edwin?"  
„Adoptivmutter?" echote Nick endlich.  
Monroe seufzte und begann wieder zu husten. „Ja, Mum, ich bin mit einem Grimm befreundet und ich weiß, daß mir das keine Fleißpunkte bei der Familie einbringt. Und ja, Nick, Adoptivmutter. Oder wie lange denkst du, kann ein Blutbad leben? Meine Mutter wäre um die 100 Jahre alt, würde sie noch leben."  
„Oh!" machte Nick und ließ endlich die Waffe sinken. „Dann … sollte ich wohl erfreut sein, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mam ..."  
Die musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Immer noch der alte Träumer. Edwin, ich dachte wirklich, du seist mittlerweile schlauer!"  
Monroe hustete wieder, und dieses Mal zitterten seine Knie deutlich.  
Nick vergaß die mögliche Gefahr, in der er schweben mochte, kam wieder auf die Beine und nahm neben seinem Freund Aufstellung. Eilig legte er ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zwang ihn zum Bett zurück, während die ältere Blutbad ihn sehr genau im Auge behielt.  
Vorsichtig half er Monroe sich hinzusetzen, trat dann aber um das Bett herum auf die andere Seite. Zu spät ging ihm auf, daß er sich damit den Fluchtweg verbaut hatte, stand die Blutbad doch jetzt zwischen ihm und der Tür. Andererseits hatte er das Fenster auf der seinen. Ob Monroe es ihm verzeihen konnte, wenn ein zweites Fenster wegen ihm zu Bruch ging? Irgendwie meinte Nick, diese Frage in der jetzigen Situation bejahen zu können.  
„Ich glaube das einfach nicht!" seufzte die Blutbad endlich und hockte sich vor Monroe nieder, um ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Zumindest wirklich keine Vergiftung", kommentierte sie.  
Nick stutzte. „Sind Sie etwa ..."  
„Mam J. ist eine Heilerin, ja", antwortete Monroe für sie. „Eine wirklich gute noch dazu."  
Damit wiederum hätte Nick nicht gerechnet …

* * *

„Eine Freundschaft zwischen Blutbad und Grimm!" Die ältere Blutbad stand am Herd in Monroes Küche und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wußte ja immer, daß Edwin speziell ist. Aber so?"  
„Wir sind kein Paar", entgegnete Nick, der auf dem Boden hockte und das noch heile Geschirr zwischen den Scherben auflas. „Um genau zu sein war ich derjenige, der ihn quasi genötigt hat." Er fühlte den harten Blick der älteren Frau auf sich und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
„Er hätte ja nicht wieder einmal den hilfsbereiten Blutbad rauskehren müssen", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
Nick zuckte mit den Schultern, erwiderte jetzt aber nichts mehr sondern begann, mit Kehrschaufel und Handfeger die Scherben zusammenzukehren.  
Was sollte er auch sagen? Daß er sich im Moment fühlte wie ein Schuljunge, der von der Mutter eines Klassenkameraden niedergemacht wurde, die nicht wollte, daß er mit ihrem Sproß verkehrte? Wäre ein wenig zu peinlich gewesen ...  
Also konzentrierte Nick sich statt dessen darauf, die Küche aufzuräumen.  
Monroe selbst war der Vandale gewesen, hatte der Blutbad schließlich zugegeben, als sie alle drei ins Erdgeschoß gewechselt waren. Auf seiner Suche nach etwas anderem als Rosalees unwirksamen Trank hatte er seine eigene Küche durchwühlt und zwischenzeitlich sei ihm immer wieder schwindlig und übel geworden. Zumindest dieses Rätsel war damit dann zur Zufriedenheit aller geklärt, hatte Nick doch den starken Verdacht, Mam J hätte sonst ihn als Täter hinzustellen versucht.  
„Was habt ihr zwei euch denn dabei gedacht?" fragte sie jetzt. „Ihr seid natürliche Feinde. Eine solche Freundschaft ist … unmöglich!"  
Nick seufzte, kehrte tapfer weiter.  
Was sollte er denn sagen? Daß Tante Maries Tod zu früh gekommen war und er, nicht wissend, was er tun sollte, Hilfe gesucht hatte bei dem einzigen, der ihm bereits einmal geholfen hatte? Eben Monroe? Immerhin hatte der Blutbad sich gegen die aufkeimende Freundschaft gewehrt, ebenso wie er, Nick, es getan hatte. Am Ende aber …  
„Verrückt! Vollkommen verrückt!" schnaubte Mam J und rührte weiter in dem Topf.  
Sie hatte ihren eigenen Heiltrank mitgebracht, wärmte diesen nun auf.  
Nick erinnerte sich daran, daß ihr noch immer eine Zutat fehlte. Und daß er diese Zutat nicht hatte finden können. Sie hatte ihn darauf allerdings auch nicht wieder angesprochen. Und Nick seinerseits war sich nicht sicher, ob er Rosalee ins Spiel bringen sollte. Immerhin war die auch keine Blutbad.  
„Mam, bitte", hustete Monroe aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus. „Passiert ist passiet. Und zumindest ich bereue diese Freundschaft nicht!"  
„Nach allem, was Grimm uns durch die Jahrhunderte angetan haben mußt du dich natürlich mit einem anfreunden!"  
„Das waren andere Grimm, nicht ich", wandte Nick ein und blickte auf.  
Als Mam J über die Schulter zu ihm sah bemerkte er, daß ihre Augen noch immer in diesem typischen dunklen Rot leuchteten. Kein gutes Zeichen!  
„Grimm ist Grimm. Edwin, du hättest ihm den Kopf abschneiden und draußen auf einen Fahnenmast stecken sollen!"  
„Ich bin kein solcher Blutbad mehr!"  
Wofür Nick auch wirklich froh war in diesem Moment …  
„Papperlapapp!" Sie nahm den Topf von der Flamme und drehte das Gas ab.  
Nick richtete sich auf, spürend daß jetzt der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen war. „Äh", machte er.  
Mam J drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Was?"  
Nick sandte einen beredten Blick zu dem Topf. „Ich fürchte, ich habe die Zutat nicht besorgen können, die Sie wollten", sagte er dann endlich.  
Mam J kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach wirklich, ja?" Das dunkle Rot leuchtete auf, ein wissendes Lächeln ließ ihre Mundwinkel zucken.  
„Zutat?" keuchte Monroe.  
Nick wandte den Kopf und sah seinen Freund im Durchgang stehen. „Du sollst doch liegen bleiben!" entfuhr es ihm. Mit zwei Sätzen war er bei dem Blutbad und stützte ihn wieder.  
„Du hast doch nicht … ?" fragte Monroe seine Mutter.  
Die hob lässig die Brauen. „Es ist eine feste Zutat, daran kann ich nichts ändern. Vermutlich der Hauptgrund, warum dieses Fuchsbau-Gebräu nicht wirkte."  
Nick sandte seinem Freund einen mißtrauischen Blick. „Was ist das für eine Zutat, wenn du sie zu kennen scheinst?" fragte er.  
Mam Js Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.  
„Du wirst ihn nicht anrühren!" knurrte Monroe sofort.  
„Wowowow! Warum sollte sie mich anrühren?" Nick wandte den Kopf. „Was für eine Zutat?"  
„Grimm", antwortete Mam J endlich.  
Monroe stöhnte.  
„Was?" Nick riß die Augen auf.  
„Grimmblut", korrigierte Monroe vor dem nächsten Hustenanfall. "Laß mich raten, Hostalesaang. Das bedeutet Feindesblut."  
Nick stutzte. „Aber … ich meine … Adalind … ?"  
„Wer?" fragte Mam J.  
Nick fühlte, wie Monroe zusammensackte und dirigierte seinen Freund zurück zum Sofa. „Ein Hexenbiest", rief er über die Schulter zurück.  
„Laß dich nicht drauf ein, klar?" keuchte Monroe an seiner Seite. „Ich komme schon durch … irgendwie. Aber sie soll dir kein Haar krümmen!"  
„Wird sie nicht, keine Bange," lächelte Nick und half Monroe behutsam, sich wieder auf dem Sofa niederzulassen.  
„Oh, sieh an, dein zahmer Grimm zeigt also schon seinen Jagdinstinkt", höhnte Mam J, die ihnen beiden gefolgt war. Wieder traf Nick dieser verwirrte Blick von ihr.  
War es denn wirklich so selten, wenn Wesen und Grimm sich anfreundeten? Immerhin war Tante Marie doch auch mit diesem hochnäsigen Steinadler Farley zusammen gewesen – zumindest hatte Farley das behauptet …  
„Adalind hatte meinem Partner einen Zaubertrank gegeben „, erklärte Nick, als er sich aufrichtete. Er fühlte, wie Monroe sein Handgelenk ergriff und erwiderte die Geste. „Ich habe meinem Partner geholfen und das Hexenbiest zerstört."  
„Nun, Hexenbiester sind keine Blutbaden", entgegnete Mam J. „Für uns ist das Blut eines Grimms ein Stärkungsmittel."  
Nick nickte und straffte die Schultern.  
„Laß das bleiben!" keuchte Monroe und zerrte an seiner Hand.  
„Ich tue was getan werden muß, um einen Freund zu retten", entgegnete Nick enschlossen. „Wieviel Blut?"  
„Nein!" Monroe riß mit letzter Kraft an seinem Arm, doch Nick wand sich frei und trat Mam J entgegen.  
„Wieviel?"  
„Willst du ein freiwilliger Spender sein, Grimm, und die Leben vieler Blutbaden retten, oder willst du nur diesem einen helfen?" fragte Mam J, die seinem entschlossenen Blick ruhig begegnete.  
„Mam J, Nick, nein!" keuchte Monroe. „Tut das nicht! Alle beide!"  
„Wenn es anderen hilft bin ich gern bereit mehr zu spenden", antwortete Nick. „Aber für jetzt ist mir Monroe der wichtigste. Wieviel? Ein Liter? Zwei?"  
Die Blutbaden sah ihn aufmerksam an, dann … schlug sie Nick ins Gesicht, daß sein Kopf herumwirbelte.  
Monroe wimmerte auf dem Sofa, während Nick in die Knie ging. Es brauchte wirklich viel Selbstbeherrschung doch dann sah er wieder auf und fühlte Blut aus seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe treten.  
Mam J streckte einen Finger aus und tupfte einen Tropfen von der winzigen Wunde. „Das genügt", sagte sie und ging zurück in die Küche.  
Nick starrte ihr groß nach, wischte sich dann den Rest des Blutes vom Kinn und richtete sich auf, gerade als die Blutbad zurückkehrte, eine von Monroes Tassen in der Hand sie ihrem Adoptivsohn reichte.  
„Ich verstehe diese Freundschaft nicht", erklärte sie, während sie Monroe trinken ließ. „Sie ist mir unheimlich. Aber ich sehe, wenn jemand es ehrlich meint. Und du, Grimm, du meinst es ehrlich. Also … Freunde meines Jungen sind mir willkommen."  
Nick seufzte erleichtert.


	15. Epilog

Zwei Wochen waren ins Land gegangen, Monroe wieder gesund und das Wetter einfach herrlich.  
Nick wußte selbst nicht warum, aber … er hatte sich auf dieses Experiment eingelassen, er würde es jetzt auch durchziehen.  
Juliette an seiner Seite, eine Decke über der freien Schulter, wanderte er hinter Monroe und Rosalee durch einen der Parks in und um Portland und genoß einfach nur den schönen Tag.  
„Was haltet ihr von dieser Stelle?" fragte der Blutbad schließlich, auf eine freie Stelle unter den Bäumen weisend, zu der sich einzelne Sonnenstrahlen verirrten.  
„Perfekter Platz!" lachte Nick und breitete die Decke auf dem alten Laub auf dem Boden aus.  
Rosalee und Juliette begannen die beiden Picknickkörbe auszupacken, die sie mitgebracht hatten, während Monroe eine Flasche Wein öffnete.  
Nick fühlte sich gut, als er sich, dicht neben Juliette, niederließ und sich von ihr einen Teller mit allerlei Leckereien geben ließ. Sowohl sie als auch Monroe hatten gekocht und jetzt war es an der Zeit, die Kunst seiner beiden Lieblingsköche zu vergleichen. Nick wußte, es würde schwer werden.  
Es war ein schönes Gefühl, ging Nick auf. Zum ersten Mal, seit er nach Portland gekommen und mit Juliette zusammen war, waren sie mit seinen Freunden verabredet und nicht mit den ihren. Ein Unterschied, der das ganze noch weiter abrundete.  
Juliette und Rosalee steckten die Köpfe zusammen und flüsterten miteinander, während Monroe noch mit Essen beschäftigt war.  
„Ein herrlicher Tag, denkst du nicht?" Nick legte sich lang hin und streckte die Beine aus.  
Monroe tat es ihm nach, so daß die beiden ungleichen Freunde Seite an Seite lagen.  
„Stimmt", meinte der Blutbad. „Und wirklich mal was anderes." Er sah zu den beiden Frauen hinüber.  
Nick schmunzelte unwillkürlich, als er sah, wie Monroes Ohren deutlich an Farbe gewannen.  
„Was denkst du?" flüsterte der Blutbad ihm schließlich zu.  
Nick sah zu Rosalee hinüber, die noch immer in ein Gespräch mit Juliette vertieft war. „Was meinte denn Mam J?" fragte er zurück.  
Monroe seufzte. „Ach, lassen wir das Thema besser. Geht's dir soweit gut?"  
Nick nickte.  
Bevor Mam J wieder zurück nach Montana gefahren war hatte er sich noch, mehr oder weniger bereitwillig, zur Blutspende bereit gefunden. Es war gut zu wissen, daß er helfen konnte bei anderen Kranken, auch wenn es noch immer unheimlich war, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
„Weiß sie, daß du ein Auge auf eine Fuchsbau geworfen hast?" fragte Nick schließlich leise.  
Monroe seufzte wieder. „Glücklicherweise nicht!" antwortete er.  
Nick schmunzelte.  
Es tat gut, einmal all die Geheimnisse und Lügen verdrängen zu können. Noch immer wußte Juliette nichts von seinem zweiten Leben als Grimm, noch immer wußte sie nicht, wer Monroe und Rosalee wirklich waren. Aber eines Tages, da war Nick sich sicher, eines Tages würde er es ihr verraten.  
„Wir sollten solche Doppeldates öfter unternehmen", schlug er vor.  
„Denkst du? Aber … ich bin doch gar nicht zusammen mit Rosalee ..." Monroes Wangen glühten.  
Nick versteckte sein Grinsen in seinem Weinglas.  
Noch nicht, dachte er. Aber das durfte nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein …

Ende?

**A/N:** _Den letzten Absatz bitte nur lesen, wer erfahren will, wie die Story in den Kanon zurückgeführt wird!_

Juliette, die gerade aus dem Bad kam, sah überrascht auf den tief schlafenden Nick in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett hinunter. Er lag da, tief in Decke und Kissen gekuschelt, und hatte ein seliges, verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ein Lächeln, wie er es früher einmal oft zur Schau getragen hatte, mittlerweile aber kaum noch.  
Was immer Nick gerade träumte, es war ein schöner Traum und Juliette wünschte sich wirklich, sie könne ein Teil davon sein ...

ENDE


End file.
